Sin Tweek
by AliumKarma
Summary: Tweek ha desaparecido. Nadie sabe cómo ni porqué, su paradero es desconocido, su existencia se esfuma, ¿Y ahora todo South Park lo olvida? Un Kenny invisible teme desaparecer.
1. Chapter 1

Abrí mis ojos. Un molesto rayo de luz entraba por medio de mis cortinas negras. Trate de levantarme, mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado, no puedo moverme, no estoy cansado, solo no tengo ganas de ducharme, comer, salir e ir a clases. No tengo ganas de nada, ni de hablar, sonreír ni pensar. No tengo ganas de vivir. Cada vez se alejan más. Más y más, se pierden… Desde que el desapareció, sin previo aviso. Su silueta se esfumo.

Hace tres semanas recibí la noticia, Tweek había desaparecido. Esa noche, sus padres tocaron desesperadamente mi puerta. Mi madre abrió. Escuché el llanto desesperado, baje. La Sra. Tweak tomo mis hombros sin medir su fuerza. Temblaba. Sus lágrimas llenaban su rostro, jamás había visto a una persona con esa expresión. Solo en películas, pero esto era la realidad. Donde Tweek Tweak no estaba. Recuerdo su desesperación, su miedo, cada palabra cortada que salía por sus labios rompía mi corazón. Me destrozaba. ¡Me daban la noticia que mi novio había desapareció! Todo lo demás es borroso, mis lágrimas no me dejaban ver con claridad. Deje de prestarle atención a las voces, ruidos, a mí alrededor. Para concentrarme en su rostro, en su hermosa y tierna sonrisa. Piel y en su calor. Entre en pánico cuando pensé que, podría jamás verlo de vuelta.

* * *

Aquí estoy. Parado frente a la entrada del colegio. Mi madre, ayer antes de dormir me dio un gran y sabio discurso. No me dijo que lo superara. Me dijo;

-"¿Qué bien te hará estar encerrado por dos semanas en tu habitación? Sal, no te quedes sin hacer nada, ¿Quieres respuestas? Búscalas."

Entre otras cosas más. Tiene razón, las madres siempre tienen la razón. Quiero respuestas, quiero saber dónde está Tweek. Que sucedió, si huyo de casa o algún malicioso lo privo de su libertad.

Entre al colegio, no mire a nadie, solo camine hacia mi salón. Donde seguramente el llorón de Clyde se tiraría hacia mí con sus brazos abiertos. Token se pondrá contento, al igual que Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Butters. Sé que lo harán. Esa son la clase de amigos que tengo. Aunque no me relacione bien con los cuatro últimos, no está de más decir que me recibirán con una sonrisa.

Escucho los murmullos, susurros donde impregnan el nombre de Tweek. Ignoro. Les rompería la cara a golpes, como siempre lo hago, pero esta vez lo dejare pasar.

Llegue a mi salón. Y en efecto, como lo predije. Tengo a Clyde en mis brazos y a todos rodeándome. No hacen preguntas, solo sonríen y cuentan sus estupideces diarias. Todo normal. Oh no, no es normal. McCormick no está.

El día termina normal. El gran ánimo de los chicos, realmente me mantienen a pie, no había notado lo buenos que son, lo maravillosos, me di cuenta que no les he agradecido por su amistad, sería demasiado marica, pero lo haré. Por cierto, las peleas entre Kyle y Eric son únicas. Suficientes para distraerme, pero no olvidarme.

* * *

Llego a mi casa. Mi madre preparo mi comida favorita. En televisión esta un programa que amaba cuando era niño. Mi familia se reunió a cenar, juntos, como antes. Termine y subí a mi habitación.

Hoy fue un bueno día, conviví con mis amigos, hable con ellos, cene en familia.

Estoy bien, estoy bien… Mi corazón se contrajo. Abrí mis verdaderos ojos. No, no, ¡no! ¿¡A quién engaño?! ¡No puedo estar bien! Quiero ver a Tweek, quiero abrazarlo, oír su voz, tenerlo a mi lado, verlo feliz-

Sin notarlo lagrimas amargas empaparon mi almohada, testigo de mi debilidad desde hace tres infernales semanas- ¡Lo necesito! ¡Necesito a Tweek!

Mi llanto aumento. En la oscura habitación mi desconsuelo rebotaba entre las paredes.

¡No puedo más!

El pánico, el pavor, me comieron vivo. Imaginar no verlo más, no tomar su cálida mano, no oler su especial aroma a café, no… no tenerlo… ¿Por qué no estas, Tweek? Llore hasta desgarrarme la garganta, quedarme afónico por mis gritos. Perdón padre, madre, Ruby, sé que es doloroso verme y escucharme de esta manera. Lo siento.

A las 4:00 a.m. por fin pude reconciliar el sueño. Soñé con él. Estoy tan feliz, ya que, solo ahí puedo verlo y sentirlo.


	2. ¿Ya es tiempo de olvidar?

Hoy me desperté con dolor de cabeza, era temprano. Quise volver a mis sueños, pero el pulsante dolor me lo impidió, que molestia. Mis pupilas se quedaron fijas al blancuzco techo. De nuevo ese fastidioso rayo solar interrumpió mi viaje a lo profundo de mi conciencia, carajo, siempre olvido acomodar bien la cortina.

Me levante y me duche, muy rápido. A penas serían las 6.00 a.m. y ya estaba listo, por mi mente apareció una cafetería. Hace un tiempo no me paro por ahí. Decidí no tomar el bus e irme caminando al colegio, no sin antes pasar por ese lugar, solo para verlo, nada más. Baje y para mi sorpresa mi madre ya estaba despierta y con un luminoso brillo.

-Hijo ¿Hoy saldrás más temprano?-Preguntó mientras acomodaba unos platos de cerámica.

-Así es.

-¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

-Si quieres. –Me miró y sonrió.

Mientras desayunaba en televisor informaba sobre una tormenta que se acercaría a colorado. Con una probabilidad que tocara tierra en South Park. Ahora que recuerdo, esta misma cadena local informo sobre la desaparición de Tweek. De hecho, en este momento deben estar buscándolo por mar y tierra. Maldita tormenta.

-No te atrevas a interponerte en la búsqueda de Tweek.

-¿Dijiste algo hijo?

-No, nada. –Me levante de la mesa- Termine.-Estaba a punto de marcharme, pero el grito de mi madre me alarmó.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Lava tu plato! ¿Qué te he dicho? ¡Pensé que ya había quedado claro Craig!

Lo sabía, era una regla. Cada quien a lavar sus platos después de terminar, pero, últimamente mi madre lo hacía por mí. Lo que hizo que la costumbre se fuera un poco. Realice la orden, después Salí con rapidez de casa.

Me extraño el carente comportar de mi madre. No quiero que me mime, ni mucho menos que me trate con lastima o pena, solo, era tan amable. Es como si… Cambio su forma de tratarme.

* * *

Como lo esperaba. Puerta cerrada con gruesas cadenas y un gran candado grisáceo. Las ventanas con polvo, no sabía que podría acumularse tal cantidad en un mes, un gran de letrero pintado a mano con la palabra "Cerrado". La cafetería Tweak estaba descuidada y con resalto de soledad. Obvio, ¿Cómo podrían trabajar sin ver al rubio atendiendo mesas y pasando pedidos?

-Tweek…-Que melancolía. Recuerdo cuando llegamos de la escuela, era un caos, pero tú lo arreglaste enseguida. Gracias a este trabajo, tu miedo y desconfianza hacia las personas fue disminuyendo. Hasta el punto donde tu vergüenza desapareció y expresarte con libertad. Me dijiste que yo te di confianza, tal vez ayude un poco, pero realmente fuiste tú quien lo hizo posible. Te hiciste fuerte, creíste en ti mismo.

-¿C-Craig?-Sobresalte al escuchar la voz tras de mí. Voltee hacia ella. Era el señor Tweak.

-Señor Tweak.

-¡Pero si es Craig!-Hablo con su tono habitual, como el locutor de radio o una voz de un comercial a televisión abierta.- ¿Cómo has estado hijo de los Tucker?

-Yo… _No puedo creerlo. ¿En verdad me lo ha preguntado?_

-Supongo que bien.

-Oh, ¿Supones?- Sus ojos me inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza.-Noto tu voz muy apagada y un rostro decaído. ¿Sucede algo Craig?

No entiendo. Estoy confundido. El sr. Tweak está insólito. Ya, ya no parece afectarle. Con mi madre paso igual… ¿Acaso yo, yo soy el único que aún no lo ha superado? Es imposible, ¡Es su hijo! Un mes…No, no puede ser. No mencionare a Tweek.

-Señor Tweak, ¿Está usted bien?...-Tengo que salir de esta duda.

-¿Eh? ¿Si estoy bien? Claro que lo es-Corto sus palabras súbitamente. Guardo silencio.

-¿S-señor Tweak?

Apretó sus labios. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su semblante se tornó pálido. Tenía una mirada a la nada.

-L-lo s-siento Craig.-Camino pasándome de largo. Pareciese que no tenía destino. Que caminaría hasta donde sus pies podrían. Temí, el no volver a verlo.

Seguí con mi camino, sin apartar lo sucedido hace unos minutos. Pensé en algo bastante cruel. El sr Tweak había perdido la cabeza, la razón. Borro de su memoria su realidad. El ser humano es capaz de eliminar todo aquello que lo hace infeliz y lamentable, amnesia psicógena, pero al parecer, lo averié.

* * *

Llegue al aula, no había nadie. Solo unas cuantas mochilas en sus respectivos lugares, parecen ser de las chicas, ellas siempre llegan temprano. Oh, también se encuentra Butters, solitario, sin nadie a su alrededor. Deje caer mi mochila junto con mi soñoliento cuerpo, mi tiempo sin dormir cobraba efecto. Cruce mis brazos en mi escritorio, me recargue sobre ellos, escuche el sonido de la madera rasgándose contra el suelo, acompañado de pasos. Cuando menos lo pensé, Butters estaba al lado mío.

-Oh, Craig, sí que llagaste temprano hoy.-Dijo mientas sonreía.

-Ajá.

El abrió su boca, pero no dejó salir sus palabras. Estaba buscándolas.

-¿P-porque llegaste temprano?-Frotó sus nudillos-¿Harás una tarea en equipo o algo parecido?

-No. _No trato de ser cortante con él. No es que no me agrade, pero en este momento mis parpados quieren cerrarse._

La puerta se abrió rápidamente.

-¡Oh! Craig, sí que madrugaste hoy-Era Wendy buscando algo entre sus libros dentro de la bolsa purpura. Lo encontró.

Levante mi cara eh hice mi seña, ella solo sonrió y salió del salón. Desvié mi mirada hacia Butters, a decir verdad, no lo mire cuando me hablo hace unos segundos. Su rostro, no parecía él, tenía ojeras muy marcadas, su piel pálida, su cabello rubio despeinado. Sonreía mientras frotaba sus nudillos.

No creo, no creo que el este sonriendo en su interior. En este momento podría comenzar un apocalipsis zombie y el seria el paciente cero. Nos mirábamos mutuamente.

-Ah…-Se incomodó.- ¿Entendiste la tarea de cálculo?

-¿Tenemos que entregarla hoy?

-Si.

-Nah, solo quiero dormir-Volví a mi posición de antes.-Si llega el profesor y no estoy despierto, tírame el borrador a la cabeza ¿Cuánto contigo?-Cerré mis ojos. Escuche su "Si" seguido con una tierna risa.

No soy el único que la está pasando mal.

Dormí por unos cuantos minutos. Al despertar, el salón ya estaba lleno. Clyde y Token hablaban con sus parejas. Kyle, Stan y Cartman discutían por… No me interesa. Me pareció extraño que Kenneth no se presentara hoy, como no lo hizo en toda la semana pasada.

Sonó la campana, todos a sus lugares, comenzarían las fastidiosas clases.

* * *

Por fin el receso. Aun mis parpados luchan por juntarse, las clases los ayudaron, malditas. Los chicos me invitaron a tomar algo al primer piso, me negué.

-¡Te apuesto 10 dólares que eso no es así, Cartman!

-¿10 dólares? Que avaricioso judío.

Kyle bufo.

-¡Al carajo Cartman! ¿Quieres comprobarlo?-Stan se interpuso. Esos dos deberían gritar lo mucho que se aman. Hablo de Kyle y Stan. Son tan obvios, pero habría un gran problema, Eric no dejaría que le roben a su pelirrojo favorito.

-¡Bien! –Eric salió.

-Vamos Stan. Vam-Sus palabras se detuvieron. Kyle miro el escritorio vacío a mi derecha. El escritorio de Mccormick. Su mirada, era similar a la mía cuando contemplo el escritorio frente mío, el de mi Tweek. Sigue siendo de él. Al estar vacío, es símbolo que aún lo esperamos, aun perseveramos.

Broflovski salió, detrás del pelinegro, Marsh.

Esto es, es muy extraño. ¿Olvido que Kenny no vino hoy?

En fin, no despegue mi visión frente mío, imagine su espalda. Sus cabellos rubios rosando sus hombros, como él a veces me miraba por encima de estos, para saber si estaba prestando atención a la pizarra o simplemente para mirarme. Mi imagen fue interrumpida, como una esponja fue absorbida. Clyde se sentó en su silla (La de Tweek) Tenia su celular en la mano. Mostrando un video.

-¡¿Ya lo viste Craig?! ¡Es el tráiler de "Dark City"! ¡Tenemos que ir a verla! ¡Todos!

Sonreía alegremente. Animado, mientras yo… ¡Me consumía en ira! Mi pecho ardió, quemaba, sentía rabia. Mi cuerpo fue manejado por mis sentimientos. ¡Mierda! Realmente estoy furioso. Quiero, quiero golpear a Clyde, quitarse su ridícula sonrisa.

Me levante rápidamente y tome su cuello. Su celular cayó al suelo. Mis manos temblaban ¿Por qué le hago esto a mi amigo?

-Donovan, ¡hijo de puta! _¿Por qué lo insulto?_

-M-mierda Craig, ¿Q-que te suce-cede?-Hablo apenas pudo, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Escuche mi nombre por parte de Butters, no podía reaccionar, mis impulsos controlaban las yemas de los dedos, donde se acumulaba mi enojo hacía en asustado castaño.

-¡Craig Tucker! –Token apareció entre los mirones que, solo eran mirones, no ayudaron en nada.

Mi enojo se convertía en culpa. Quería sacarlo todo en ese momento.

Me sentí traicionado.

Retire mis manos, estas temblaban más. El castaño cayó al suelo, soltando un quejido.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-Tocio mientras se sobaba el cuello. Su mirada, no, la de todos, perforó hasta mis huesos. Me deje llevar, lastime a mi amigo, pero…

-¡¿Tú en que pensabas?! _¿Porque?_ ¿Por qué te sentaste ahí Clyde?

-¿Sentarme? ¿De qué carajo hablas?-Aun tocia.

 _¿De qué hablo? ¿Nadie lo sabe? ¿Nadie me da la razón? ¿Qué les sucede? ¿Qué me ocurre a mí?_

Bajo todas las miradas juzgadoras, en verdad, nadie me entendió. No dije nada más. Nadie dijo nada más. Solo se escuchaba el soundtrack del tráiler. Ya había golpeado a otras personas, por proteger algo o defenderme. Pero jamás a un amigo, no a Clyde.

-No puedo estar aquí.-Sin pensarlo Salí del lugar. Recorrí con rapidez los pasillos, con agilidad baje las escaleras. Vi la salida y me apresuré aún más, huí como cobarde.

* * *

Ahora camino por la agitada cuidad. En sus calles las personas van de un lado a otro, tan oscilantes. Estoy abrigado envuelto en desconcierto. Miro a mí alrededor, nadie entiende, mi madre, el sr Tweak, Clyde, Token, todos, no entienden. ¿O soy yo quien es débil y se niega a dar un paso más? ¿Soy yo el que no entiende que ya debe darse por vencido? No quiero entender. No quiero rendirme. Es como si todos…Ya lo hubiesen olvidado. Ahora me toca a mí.

¿Tengo que olvidar a Tweek?

En mi pesar, mientras caminaba, paso a paso, mi ser desprendiéndose de mí piel, tratando de comprender, buscando respuestas, a quien engaño, no he buscado ninguna. Sí, tengo que suprimir mi lado egoísta, conformista, el que no busca solución, quien no sale de su absurdo mundo, quien es frágil, quien decae sin él-Tweek- ¡Despójate de él, Craig!

Azoré por un bulto naranja entre cajas desgastadas y basura podrida, a la entrada de un desaseado callejón.

Ese es…

-¿Kenny?

El chico, quien estaba aferrándose sus piernas contra su rostro, se exalto al escucharme. Distinguí sus ojos hinchados, su melena descuidada y ropa sucia.

-¿Craig?-Preguntó con una voz diminuta. Como un niño acabándose de despertar.

No conteste. Se levantó de un golpe. Con sus azules ojos palpitantes atrajo mi atención.

-¡¿PUEDES VERME?!-Gritó ajetreado.

-¿Qué si puedo verte? ¿Qué demonios te pasa McCormick?

Sutilmente coloco su mano derecha en mi pecho.

-Hasta puedo tocarte…-Dijo.-C-Craig- Lagrimeo y agachó su cabeza.

Sentí sus ligeros temblores en su mano sobre mi pecho. Al igual, los reflejaba en sus caídos hombros.

 _"¿Puedes verme?" "Hasta puedo tocarte"_


	3. ¿Lo recuerdas, Tweek?

Kenneth suspiró. Restregó sus manos sobre su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas saladas, volteó a ver al pelinegro y retrocedió un poco. Rasco su cabeza, la despeinada cabellera rubia se entrelazó con sus dedos.

Su pena era tan notoria que Craig torció sus labios en una mueca.

El rubio decidió hablar, después de esa escena, que al pensarlo dos veces fue vergonzosa.

-Ah…-Río-Craig…Se lo que acaba de pasar fue incómodo.

-Sí, lo fue.-Concretó Craig, palabras que pusieron más nervioso a Kenny. Justo en lo tímido, si lo era, muy en su interior.

-Guh, ¡Puedo explicarlo! Sé que sonara raro, como una especie de broma, pero no es así. Quiero, necesito que me creas, Tucker.

Aun no estaba calmado. Tomó el aire necesario, despejo sus nervios y abrió su boca, esperando que no sonara tonto e irracional. Una tarea muy difícil.

-Nadie… Nadie puede verme, ni oírme, no puedo tocar nada, ¡Nada!

Craig rodó los ojos.

-McCormick, pensé que era algo serio. Hasta me dio lastima escuchar tu llanto. No estoy para bromas.

-¡No es broma! Esto es muy, MUY serio.

Sus ojos brillaba la osadía. No podría ser mentira, pensó Craig por un segundo. Pero se retractó al saber de quién estaban viniendo esas palabras.

-Por favor. ¡No tengo tiempo para juegos!-Craig dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda, de manera indiferente. Enserio, su mente estaba en otra cosa. Algo realmente importante y confuso para él. No quería escuchar nada y a nadie con sus estúpidas historias. No era el tiempo. Solo lo harían encerrarse en su jodido mundo.

Caminó, Kenny le gritaba desde atrás. Con desesperación al ver como su única esperanza se marchaba, no tuvo más opción que tomarlo del antebrazo y darle la media vuelta para tenerlo cara a cara.

-¡Craig! ¡Escúchame maldita sea!

-Kenny, ¡En verdad déjame en paz! No mol-

-¡Yo lo sé! ¡Sé que no estas para juegos y bromas! ¡Entiendo por lo que estás pasando!-Esas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Craig- Bueno, no entiendo, comprendo. No te haría una broma en un momento así. Pero, ¿No ves que soy sincero? ¿Por qué crees que te estoy pidiendo ayuda? No, más bien, solo tú puedes ayudarme.

El rubio, por cada palabra que desprendía, su voz se fue apagando. Su dolor y soledad que sentía, el pánico, el miedo, callaban su aliento.

-Suéltame Mccormick. Ahora.

De manera decidida fue borrando su fuerza del agarre. Lenta y con desilusión. Craig terminó de soltarse del agarre con un brusco movimiento. Que decepciono más a Kenneth. Por fin había alguien que lo mirara, que lo sentía y escuchara. Después de una larga semana volvieron sus esperanzas de encontrar respuestas y soluciones, solo fue una burla. Solo le quedo la frustración.

 _¿Que es lo que esperabas yo? ¿Que Craig se tragara todo y como si nada te extendería su mano en signo de ayuda? Ingenuo._

* * *

 **Pov Craig.**

Llegue a casa temprano. Mi alrededor parece mentira, es como un sueño que quieres despertar, pero no puedes, te arrastra, lejos, donde ya no puedes ver la luz.

Deje a Kenny solo, fue cruel, pero no puedo descartar que sea una broma. No quiero ayudar, _necesito, en este momento, ayudarme a mí mismo._

Mientras azotaba la puerta de entrada mi madre me esperaba en la sala. Estaba enojada. Tengo una idea de lo que será.

-Craig Tucker. ¿Por qué te fugaste de la escuela? Dame una explicación ahora niño.

-Me sentía mal.

-No hijo. Te ves perfectamente bien.

 _-"Bien"_

No quiero discutir con ella. Seguí mi camino, seguía gritándome y reclamándome. _mierda, no quiero escucharla._

Me encerré en mi cuarto. Volví azotar la puerta como si fuera un gran muro que no dejaría pasar los quejidos de mi madre. Así fue o ella se rindo. Conecte mi PlayStation, jugué por horas, pasaron volando. Ya era noche y la hora de cenar, no gritaron mi nombre ni yo baje. Estaría mi padre, quien me daría un discurso frente a Ruby. Todo menos eso.

Mejor tratare de dormir.

Bajo a oscuridad recordé _-¿Cuál es la última conversación que tuve con Tweek? Mi memoria está borrosa._

Tome mi celular. Mensajes-Tweekers-Abrir.

Tweekers:

Mañana iré a clases de pintura. ¿No te molesta regresar solo? 9:36 p.m.

Yo:

¿Te iras directo saliendo del colegio? 9:37 p.m.

Tweekers:

-Sí, el autobús tarda. 9:37 p.m.

Yo:

Oh, está bien. No te preocupes… ¿Por qué me lo dices por aquí? Podrías habérmelo dicho mañana en la escuela. 9:38 p.m.

Tweekers:

AAAHH Si, lo sé, pero, pero yo creo que no podría haberlo hecho. Estando frente a ti, no creo poder despegarme. 9:39 p.m.

¡Lo envié! 9:39 p.m.

Esto… tengo que ayudar a mis padres a cerrar, nos vemos mañana. 9:40 p.m.

Yo:

Tweek… Te amo. 9:40 p.m.

Sonreí, lo imagine dando vueltas como histérico por haberme enviado algo tan vergonzoso, no pienso que lo fuera, él es así.

-¿Clases de pintura? Yo le dije que tenía talento cuando me mostró su pintura a medio completar… de mí. Cuando fuimos a ver un eclipse lunar.

 **Flash-back**

Era una noche estrellada como ninguna otra. El cándido viento recorría las rocosas montañas, llevando el aroma de la hierba verdosa en plena vida.

Apreciabas el manto nocturno y te consumían las miles de luces, llevándote hacia ellas, invitándote a perderte. Entre las montañas había una en especial que era alta, suficiente para contemplar la luna.

La noche le pertenecía a dos parejas, Craig y Tweek, Token y Nicole.

-Bien, nos vemos al rato.-Dijo Token tomando la mano de su chica, quien miraba al cielo y sonreía.

-De acuerdo-Respondió Craig-Vamos Tweek.-El rubio, al igual que Nicole, se perdió al ser llamado por las estrellas.

Caminaron un poco más. Craig se pasó la mochila que colgaba de su hombro derecho a su hombro izquierdo. Llegaron a su destino, a un pequeño precipicio.

Los ojos de ambos brillaron al admirar aquel satélite natural, bella, majestuosa y solemne luna, tan monumental, teñida de un color rojizo, con delineado anaranjado. Perfecta.

-Es hermosa…

Sonrió Craig. Tweek reboso una sonrisa al verlo, no sabes que tan feliz hace al cafeíno ver a su Craig sonreír. Pocas veces se emocionaba e entusiasmaba con algo, hasta el punto de dibujarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con suerte acompañada de un leve sonrojo, como era este caso.

El mayor desempacó su telescopio. Comenzó armarlo, mientras Tweek lo observaba con cautela y seguía con su mirada cada paso que hacía.

-Terminado. Echa un vistazo.

El menor asintió. Puso su ojo esmeralda en el lente, al primer parpadeo, fue sorprendido e hipnotizado.

-AAHH, ¡Esto es!-Ojeo a Craig y volvió al lente-¡Genial!

-¿Verdad? Es mejor verla detalladamente, aunque desde aquí se ve sensacional.

El rubio asintió con gran entusiasmo. Retrocedió del objeto, ojeo al azabache dejándolo entender que era su turno. Como era de esperarse de un amante de la astronomía, su cuerpo se apasiono al instante. De manera que su corazón palpitaba y sonreía con sonrojo. Vaya plato fuerte que se llevaría de recuerdo Tweek esa noche.

El pelinegro observó la luna por un buen tiempo, mientras le contaba a Tweek sobre la razón del eclipse y sus factores, el porqué se tiño de rojo. Ya debería de saberlo por la clase de geografía, pero por algún motivo se borró de su mente, siendo tan listo.

-Bien-Craig se despegó del telescopio.-Estoy satisfecho.

Caminó hacia una roca grande que estaba al lado. Dobló sus rodillas y se recargo en ella, dejando su espalda descansar sobre la piedra áspera. El otro chico tuvo una idea. Corrió hacia atrás, pisando el camino por donde llegaron.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Shhh, tu solo mira la luna en silencio.

-¿Eh? Está bien.

Que agraciado paisaje. Craig, con un fulgor rojizo en sus pupilas, descansando en la roca, al lado el telescopio, con la luna de sangre tras suyo, acompañado de resplandecientes estrellas, el pasto verde que se mecía por el ligero viento, el canto silencioso de la noche, ¿Qué otra combinación puede ser tan completa que la observada? _Esto es lo único que necesito para vivir._ Pensó el chico. Suspiró. Guardaría en su memoria por siempre ese momento, ni en años, ni siglos, nadie podría arrebatárselo. Lo más melancólico… la mirada de Craig y la balada del viento.

-Ok, ya ¿Qué te ocurre?-El rubio rió-Ven, Tweek.

Este hizo caso, tomo asiento junto a Craig. El ultimó esperaba la respuesta.

-Agh…-Miró a todos lados- Últimamente me está gustando la, la, pintura, y, y-y-y-

A veces su tic nervioso volvía al sentir presión o nerviosismo. Cuando esto ocurría, Craig estaba ahí para él. No es que le molestara al pelinegro los tics de su novio, solo que había ocasiones en que se llegaba a lastimar, arañándose las muñecas o se jalaba sus cabellos y los arrancaba, eso sí preocupaba bastante a Tucker. El moreno ideo una manera de controlarlos, lo tocaba. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

-¿Pintura?

-Si…-Se calmó un poco, pero seguía nervioso. Aun se sentía nervioso cuando Craig lo tocaba, hasta cuando lo miraba, pero no eran nervios de presión, eran de amor.

-Ya he pintado uno que otro cuadro, pero le faltan algo. No están completos. Y, presentí que-Negó con la cabeza-Sé que este estará completo.

-¿Este?...-Pensó-¿Este?...-Se dio cuenta-¡¿Yo?!

-Si.

-¿Vas a pintarme?

-Ajá, ¿Te molesta?

¿Cómo podrá molestarlo?

-Para nada. ¿Es por eso que me observaste de esa manera?

Asintió.

-Oh, ¿No podrás haber tomado una foto?

-No, que la imagen este en tu cabeza es mejor. Puedes trazar, agh, lo que sientes, tus sentimientos y no copiar una imagen. Dejaras que el pincel y los colores hablen por ti.

-Woh, que romancista. Comprendo, espero verlo.

Craig había estado guardando sus ganas de besar al ojiverde, llego a su limite. No sería exactamente un beso, más bien era "algo" para molestarlo y que el roce de labios viniera por si solo.

Se acercó rápidamente y lamió el cuello de Tweek. Este se estremeció y se apartó con un susto.

-¡¿Qué demonios Craig?!-Estaba hecho un tomate.

-Nada, solo pensé que sería una pena que termine este día sin un sonrojo tuyo. Yo ya te regale varios míos hoy ¿No es así?

-Vete a la mierda-Decía tratando de ocultar lo rojo de sus mejillas. Le hizo la señal a Craig.

-Has aprendido bien.

Tweek se dio cuenta de su acción, que la hizo intuitivamente.

-Agh,-Rodo los ojos-No, vete. Que feo contagio.

-Estamos a mano. Tú me contagiaste de tomar café al menos una vez al día. Si no lo hago mi cabeza me mata.

Tweek rió, sonrisa que fue interrumpida por un beso de los labios de Craig. A la mierda que venga solo, son mejores lo robados.

Paso sus manos a la cintura del rubio, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie hacía sentir al mayor de esta manera; su estómago una fiesta de mariposas, su pecho ardiendo, su corazón palpitando tan fuerte, queriéndose escapar. Los labios finos de Tweek, su sabor, ese aroma que esta impregnado en su ser. Al acercarte más, la esencia se vuelve dulce. Cada vez que miraba a Tweek, cada vez que él le hablaba, cada vez que lo tocaba, cada vez que sonreía, cada vez que suspiraba, su universo se destruía y comenzaba de nuevo. Se enamoraba cada vez más y más.

Una vez que el profundo beso termino, ambos sin aliento y con ganas de más, que, no sería un problema, después de ahí se irían a la casa de Craig, quien estaba solo por esta noche. Un tranquilo momento de relajación.

-Tweek…

Tomados de las manos.

-¿Hm?

-¿Qué harías si yo me convirtiera en astronauta? Quiero decir, si llego a ser seleccionado para un viaje espacial, o algún otro caso que se requiera de humanos, el tiempo es esencial, podría tardar años en el espacio. A bordo de una nave.

Cierto, ¿Que haría Tweek sabiendo que Craig está en el espacio? Es peligroso, es infinito. Un solo error y no vuelves a pisar la tierra, jamás.

-Aaagh… AAHH, yo, yo…-Su rostro se inquietó. La expresión el su ojos gritaba _"¿Qué haré?" "No quiero separarme"_ Porqué él sabía lo que a Craig le apasionaba. No puede ser un quizá.

Al verlo tan preocupado, y sin conseguir respuesta, opto de dejarlo en solo palabras.

-Es broma Tweek-

-¡No! Craig… yo te esperaría. Esperaría tu regreso.

 **Fin del flash-back**

Sus últimas palabras cargaban con un gran peso, que el Craig de futuro las levantaría y con toda esperanza las abrazaría.

 _-Soy yo en que tenía que irse… ¿Lo recuerdas, Tweek?_

* * *

Me dispuse a levantarme, es un nuevo día, donde buscare respuestas. Iré a la comisaria a pedir toda la información que tengan. Me canse de esperar, carajo.

.

.

.

Craig recibiría una respuesta imprecisa, difusa.

"El nombre de Tweek Tweak no existe"


	4. ¿Por qué?

El chico bosteza mientras pasa por un parque solitario. Se supone que siempre hay niños jugando y corriendo, subiendo y bajando por todos lados, pero esta vez está abandonado. Oh sí, todos los niños están en clase, donde Craig Tucker debería estar, sentado en el pupitre luchando para no dormirse. Pero no, él está caminando por las calles de South Park. Su vía lo lleva a la Comisaria. Tal vez debería de importarle más las faltas, ya está en último año de preparatoria, ¿Importarle más? Que mierda, no hay nada más importante que siga ese camino.

Llegó al punto donde ayer se encontró con Kenny.

 _¿Aun seguirá ahí?_

La imagen del rubio pervertido emergió en sus pensamientos. En la manera que lloro, en la manera que pidió ayuda, en como lo sostenía y rogaba que lo escuchará. Si, Craig sentía arrepentimiento.

Kenneth no se encontraba en el lugar.

-Como suponía, fue toda una mal broma.-Agradeció el no haberle hecho caso. Aunque, algo incomodaba, como una pequeña piedra en el zapato, no podía estar tranquilo. Opto por despejarse de todo aquello y siguió su sendero.

Espera a que el semáforo cambiara a verde para el peatón. En cuanto este cambió fue una señal de ¿preparados? ¿Listos? ¡Fuera! Al instante la ansiedad, inquietud, histerismo y el temor lo atraparon en una bolsa con un fuerte nudo. Ya estaba ahí, en la entrada.

 _Vamos, ábrelas, vamos._

Entró. El edificio estaba sereno, unas cuantas personas sentadas esperando su turno. Craig no quería esperar, así que recorrió el piso. Se detuvo frente a un escritorio lleno de papeleo, el señor frente a la computadora lo ojeo, había sido fácil saltarse la espera.

-Buenos días ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-Si. ¿Podría proporcionarme información sobre el caso de la desaparición de Tweak Tweek?-Él chico nunca había hecho esto. No sabía si podían dársela. No investigo sobre las normas a seguir, se fue por el todo o nada.

-Disculpe ¿Usted es un familiar? Si no es de esta manera, lamento decirle que no puedo darle lo que pide.

-Ah, si así es.

-¿Podría mostrarme una identificación?

- _¡Carajo!_ -Ahora que mintió no podría retractarse. Saco su billetera e hizo como el que busco.

-Disculpe, no la traigo conmigo en este momento.

-No puedo darle información.

- _Maldición_.-chasqueó la lengua.- ¿La más mínima?

-No.

Contuvo sus ganas de insertarle un puñetazo al semblante del empleado.

-Entonces, podría decirme si lo reportaron como desaparecido, extraviado o secuestrado.-No era pregunta. Craig no se iría con las manos vacías, su mirada lo gritaba muy bien. El señor lo miro con ignorancia. Era tan notable que odiaba su trabajo.

-Bien.-Volteo hacia la computadora. Tecleo unos cuantos números. Hizo click allí y allá. Su rostro se retorció en desconcierto. Miro a Craig y después al ordenador.

-¿Cómo dijo que era el nombre?

-Tweak Tweek.

Su expresión no cambiaba. Cosa que preocupó a Craig, ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Pasaba algo malo? No me digas que… ¿Lo encontraron? ¿Hallaron al responsable? ¿Se sabe cuál fue su final? ¿Final?... No, no, no. Miles de preguntas estallaron dentro de él. Realizó una hipótesis cada vez que el empleado lo miraba. Que desesperación.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Respóndame de una maldita vez!_ -Perdía la paciencia.

-Ejem,…-El señor lo miro por última vez, ya no volvió a voltear a la pantalla frente a sus caídos ojos.

-Craig.

-Joven Craig, el nombre de Tweak Tweek no existe, no hay registros sobre él.

-¿Qué? Disculpe, no lo entiendo.

-No hay entradas con ese nombre.

 _No puede ser cierto. Tweek desapareció. La policía me interrogo, a mis padres, a Token, Clyde, Kyle, Stan, Butters. Se inició una búsqueda completa._

-¡Revise bien! ¡Debe haber un error!

-No joven Craig, no lo hay.

Craig golpeo el escritorio con furia

-¡¿No puede realizar bien su trabajo?!

-Por favor no me insulte. Si levanta la voz, tendré que pedir que lo saquen a la fuerza si es necesario.-

Craig sin escuchar la advertencia, balanceo su cuerpo con un empujón hacia enfrente.

-¡Deme la jodida información!-Los gritos ya habían llegado a oídos de todos los presentes, que no dudaron en asomar la cabeza.

-¡No hay información alguna! ¿Qué no entiende?

-¿¡Cómo podría entenderlo?!-Tomó de la camisa al pobre señor, que soltó un quejido de miedo. Fue jaloneado con presión.

-Esto es demasiado-Llamo a seguridad.

Dos hombres aparecieron detrás de Craig, quien soltó al viejo y se colocó en defensiva, era un experto peleando. Rompería los huesos de todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. En ese estado, no pensaba, no razonaba. Un fragmento de memoria roso en su piel, hubo una vez que Tweek lloro por su comportamiento, lo hizo sufrir.

Toda aquella experiencia logro que se calmara, sin bajar su guardia. Él hombre con uniforme gris se dirigió a él.

-¿Se retirara de aquí con calma o tendremos que usar la fuerza contra usted?

Craig negó. Que más daba, La escena se repitió. Esta vez no eran sus compañeros quien lo sentenciaban, era un montón de desconocidos. Dejó el lugar a zancadas.

Ahora, solo le quedo en revolverse, comer esas palabras, digerirlas y analizar.

"No hay registro sobre el"

* * *

 **Pov Craig.**

Mis pies andaban. Mi mente vagaba lejos de lo coherente. Camino, camino y camino. Doy un paso, tras otro, seguido de uno más. Me cuesta, arrastro la suela de mi zapato contra el gélido cemento. Sin ser invierno, todo se torna álgido.

Cuando esas palabras me tocaron, algo dentro de mí se resquebrajo. No sé qué fue, pero está roto. Lo entiendo, porque me duele, mucho, está sangrando. Me cuesta respirar...

 _El nombre de Tweak Tweek no existe._

 _El nombre de Tweak Tweek no existe._

 _No hay registro sobre él._

 _No hay registro sobre él._

¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué no hay un Tweak Tweek registrado? ¿Cómo?

 _¿Por qué no lo hay?_ _¿Por qué?_

Las autoridades están al tanto, _¿Por qué?_

Sé que está perdido, _¿Por qué?_

El no regresa _¡¿Por qué?!_

¡Él no está! _¡¿Por qué?!_

Percibí un diminuto chillido, que cada vez se fue haciendo más intenso. No lo escuchaba con claridad. _¿Qué es?_ "¡PIIIIIIP!"

Oh, es un claxon, se acerca a mí.

 _¿Por qué no me detengo?_

Un gran impulso me llevo hacia atrás. Sin mantener el equilibrio de mis piernas, tropecé y caí. Oí las maldiciones del conductor, pero este siguió rumbo.

-¿Qué?...-Trate de levantarme, pero esta vez, mis piernas no me respondían. ¿Se rindieron? ¿Ya se cansaron de andar? Una gran ayuda se posó en mi hombro derecho. Era Kenny, quien, sus ojos azules se insertaron en los míos. Me transmitió su preocupación, la cual hizo caer en mí mismo.

-Craig… Ten cuidado pedazo de mierda, ¿Estas bien?

-¿Huh?, Si… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Fue tan rápido.

-Ibas a cruzar la calle con cara de estúpido. No miraste a ningún lado ni mostraste atención al pase peatonal, te detuve. Dame las gracias, de no ser por mí, tal vez estarías aplastado en medio de ahí-Señalo con su índice la calle.

-Ya veo, gracias.

-¡Holy shit! Creo que sí te golpeaste la cabeza.

-Vete al carajo Mccormick.

-¡O no!

Ya no respondí. Debía agradecérselo, después de cómo lo trate ayer, debía de compensarlo. Tendría que hacerlo una vez más. Odio estar en deuda con alguien, pero es Kenny, puedo soportarlo.

-Kenny.

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías ayudarme a levarme?

-C-claro.

Pase mi brazo detrás de su cuello, él sujeto mi cintura. Con toda la poca fuerza que me quedaba logre ponerme de pie. Le dije que nos sentáramos en una de las bancas de aquel parque solitario, aun lo estaba.

Me senté. El rubio no pregunto nada, creo que hasta no quería respirar. Debe de pensar que mi comportamiento es inusualmente extraño. Lo sé.

Cada día donde estoy dispuesto a cambiar algo, me niegan avanzar. Me despojan de la esperanza. De una respuesta.

-Craig…-irrumpió el silencio.-Estuve ahí.

-¿Eh?

-Estuve detrás de ti todo este tiempo. Te vi pasar por el callejón cuando regresaba del colegio. Te seguí, por curiosidad. Espere a que el semáforo cambiara, contigo, entre junto a ti a la comisaria, escuche lo mismo que tú.

-Que acosador. Así que no escuche mal.

 _Todo esto me parece un sueño. ¿Ya lo dije antes? Aún estoy atrapado aquí. No consigo encontrar la salida de esta pesadilla._

-¿Cómo no te note?

-Nadie lo hace, ya te lo dije ayer.

-Pero-aun sigue… Si, estaba tan concentrado que no note tu presencia.

-Tucker… No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo que no hay registro sobre Tweek? ¿Acaso sus padres no levantaron una denuncia?

-Sí, lo hicieron. Me llevaron a la sala de interrogaciones, al igual a mis padres y compañeros de clase, Kyle, Stan y Butters. Eso quiere decir que si estaba ahí. Si hubo una. Entonces… ¿La retiraron?

-¿Por qué harían algo así?

-¿Por qué lo harían?-Recordé el último encuentro con el Sr Tweak.-No estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Esa mirada, estaba distorsionada, fuera de sí.

-¿De quién hablas?

-Del padre de Tweek, me lo encontré ayer. Se encontraba muy desorientado.

-¿Eh? ¿Tiene algo que ver? Si la denuncia no está entonces la retiraron ¿No?

-Debería de quedar un registro. Es necesario que no haya nada para que el historial este limpio.

-¿Si? Yo no entiendo de estas cosas-Yo tampoco- Eso apunta que no se realizó una denuncia.

-Puede ser. ¿Cómo explicamos el gran ajetreo que se hizo?

-¿Y si todo fue falso?

Fue repentino.

-¡¿Qué carajo Kenny?!- Voltee a verlo insólito.

-Bueno…Solo es una suposición, como dijiste antes, todo se queda guardado en tu historial aunque este se borre o anule permanece. No tuvo que haber ninguno antes.

¿Y si lo borraron?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo harían?

-¿Por qué harías algo como eso?

-Hmm, ¿Dinero? ¿Put-

-Mejor cállate. Si, dinero, es una posibilidad. O cualquier otra cosa demandada.

-Oh, okay. Tenemos dos hipótesis. Una…-Kenneth viajo su mirada al cielo.-Espera-De nuevo me miró.

-¿Quiénes son los culpables?

Mi pecho se contrajo. "Culpables" Hay una persona, o dos, tal vez más, tras de esto. Que solo tratan de lastimar a Tweek o lo están lastimando. ¿Quién podría hacerlo? ¿A él? Bueno, es él. ¿Quién se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima? ¿Quien? ¿Quien? No es cuerda. No hay expresión en su mirada. Su rostro desquiciado. ¿Por qué en mi mente solo están los padres de Tweek? Si coloco esa pieza… la acomodo, ¿encaja? ¿Es una respuesta? ¿Borro la pregunta de mi cuaderno mental? Tiene sentido.

-Los padres de Tweek-murmure.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Los padres de Tweek! Él me dijo que iban seguido a reuniones a la casa de los Stotch ¿y si ellos le metieron algo en la cabeza?

-¿¡Los padres de Butters?! No-

-Sabes muy bien de que son capaces esos hijos de puta, Kenneth.

-Pero sospechar de ambos, ¿No es demasiado?

Lo fulmine con la mirada. Mi sangre hervía, mi corazón acelero mi pulso. Sentí las ganas de correr, tirar aquella puerta. De tan solo pensar que los culpables podrían ser sus propios padres.

-Ellos mismo mintieron sobre su desaparición, alertaron y movilizaron a las autoridades, levantaron una denuncia fantasma. Pagaron por el silencio. Para borrar la información. No hay registro.

-Cálmate Craig. Debemos pensarlo más.

-¿Y si está encerrado en el sótano? ¿Sin comida? ¿Con frio? ¿Miedo? ¿Sufriendo desesperación y llorando por pavor?

-¡Tucker!

Necesito saberlo ahora. Desmentir esta dubitativa hipótesis. ¡Me atrae! Me dice "corre hacia la casa de los Tweak"

Me levante de golpe, no le di tiempo a Kenny de reacción. Mi cuerpo vibra, esta sensación, es, es, adrenalina combinada con furor y recelo, al máximo. Mi piel se enchinaba. Accedí a mis impulsos, NADA bueno sale de eso.

-¡Craig! ¡CRAIG! ¡Carajo!

Me agitaba cada vez más, ya había corrido dos kilómetros. Tenía a la vista esa casa, a unos metros escuche la voz de Kenny. Llegue. Me coloque frente esa estorbosa puerta, la golpee. No hubo respuesta. Volví a golpearla, esta vez con más fuerza, tampoco la hubo. ¿Por qué estoy tan desesperado?

Otro golpazo. Uno más, ¡Perdí la cuenta! Mi puño comenzó a pulsarme por cada golpe que daba. Grite su nombre con ilusión de su voz contestándome desde el interior. No hay voz ni respuesta.

 _¿¡Por qué no puedo encontrar una?!_

-¡TWEEEEEEEEEEEEK!-Rasgue mi garganta al llamarlo. Llegue al punto donde pronunciar su nombre duele.

Deslice mi cuerpo, me arrodille frente esa puerta donde vi entrar y salir a Tweek, seguro, alegre. Mis recuerdos me destrozan. Están acabando conmigo. Recargue mi cabeza en la maltratada madera.

-Ábrete, por favor.

-¡Craig!-La costumbre de Kenny de posar su mano en mi hombro la concebí como un apoyo, una protección.

-Llamaste la atención de los vecinos.

Observe mí alrededor. Unos se asomaban por la ventana tras sus cortinas. Otros con la puerta entre abierta queriendo no despegar el ojo. En realidad me importa una mierda.

-¿No crees que te apresuraste un poco? Es muy pronto para sacar tales acusaciones. Solo fue toda tu desesperación acumulada por días lo que quisiste dejar salir ¿verdad?

-Creo…-Apenas pude mover mis labios para hablar. Kenny tenía razón. Mi tristeza la reflejan mis lágrimas, mi desesperación mis gritos y mi furia mis puños.

-Bien, vamos, levántate. Creo que alguien llamo a la policía. ¿No quieres tener problemas con ellos dos veces en un solo día no?

-Bien.

 _Como me cuesta ponerme de pie._


	5. Tan solo trazos

Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, estaba atada a la escuela, muchos proyectos y exámenes en solo una semana, pero aquí estoy, viva. Gracias por aun continuar leyendo mi confusa historia. Tratare de no dejarlos sin capitulo nuevo cada semana, en fin, disfrútenlo~

* * *

El rubio bufó, perseguía los apresurados pasos del pelinegro. Observando esa espalda abatida, la cual no imagino verla de esa forma frente a sus ojos; Mientras le llamaba por su nombre, apellido y apodo.

-Craig.

-Tucker.

-Fucker.-Suspiró-¿Está bien que vayas? Digo, ya tuviste suficiente por este día, ¿No deberías descansar un poco?

-No. Si quieres descansar, adelante.

Kenny rodó los ojos-Lo digo por tu bien, idiota.

-Tsk, estoy bien.

-Ajá. Se nota-Dijo sarcásticamente.

El de ojos azul celeste (Kenny) no percibió que habían llegado a la parada de autobús del centro. Bajo el restringido tejado que estaba sostenido por dos pilares grisáceos, esperaron por el bus. Tardó en llegar. Kenny con todo curioseo, le preguntó a Craig si hacia donde se dirigían.

-¿Y?

-Y… ¿Y?

Craig con el ceño fruncido miraba al de naranja. El último sintió el fastidio del otro por su piel, suprimiendo su confianza. En realidad era pocas las veces que se relacionaba con él. Esta era la primera ocasión donde pudo ver diferentes facetas del chico. Ya que él lo odiaba, más bien evitaba estar con el team Stan, el equipo rival.

Tucker continuaba con la inspección. Esperando la respuesta del quien miraba sus zapatos.

-¿Vas a explicarme el juego?

-¿Juego?

-"Nadie puede verme"

-¿Aun crees que es mentira?

-Precisamente por eso te estoy dando una oportunidad, yo…-El ruido de las llantas y el motor de bus se escuchó. Dobló en la esquina y se detuvo frente a ellos, subieron, dejando atrás la conversación. Tomaron asientos juntos. El viaje fue incómodo, ninguno de los dos soltó una palabra. Fue algo de consideración por parte del rubio, sería excéntrico que el azabache fuera hablando solo en medio del autobús.

Tocaron el timbre para anunciar su parada. Bajaron frente a un kiosco, varias personas que tenían apariencia de hippies estaban reunidas alrededor de la construcción de piedra y metal.

-Veo que aún le queda trabajo por hacer a Cartman.

Craig no entendió lo dicho por Kenneth.

Pasaron del kiosco y se adentraron a una calle cerrada, no había autos estacionados, era un silencioso lugar.

En medio de la cerrada, había unos murales, entre medio de ellos un portón negro. Se dirigieron hacia ahí. El serio tomo el frio hierro y lo abrió, entraron con cautela. Siguieron un camino de concreto rodeado de un cuidado jardín. Pasaron por un callejón, donde al final había una luz. Al salir cambio todo. Había una fuente con agua abundante saliendo desde el extremo del ángel. A su derecha un letrero que decía con letras cursiva y tinta purpura "Clase de piano", a su izquierda con la misma letra pero esta vez de color marrón, "Clase de danza". Muchas otras puertas más con la palabra clase seguido de un arte. Lo más importante era la clase al aire libre. Sin un techo que los proteja de esos rayos solares, cálidos, pero en veces molestos. Estaban al frente (Al lado de la fuente) unas sillas acompañadas de un caballete. Pinturas de diferentes colores, pinceles de distinto grosor. El maestro con salpicaduras de pintura en su protector de ropa. Los alumnos trazando en su lienzo blanco sin vida, sus emociones, haciéndolos hablar, como dijo una vez Tweek.

El maestro los vio y se acercó a ellos con una toallita en las manos.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

-Si. ¿Usted le da clases a un chico llamado Tweak Tweek?

-Em, ¿Cómo es el? Soy malo con los nombres pero bueno con los rostros-Rió despreocupado.

-Es rubio, con cabello alborotado, ojos verdes y tiene una peculiar voz.- ¿Habrá notado que en su voz, expresión y mirada se reflejó su afecto al describirlo?

-Y es un maniático con el café~-Habló Kenny sonriendo.-Te falta los más importante.

El más alto lo ignoro.

-Peculiar voz…No, si fuera así lo reconocería de inmediato. No tengo muchos alumnos rubios en mi clase.

Craig ojeo a Kenny, este levanto los hombros.

-Otra vez…-Susurro el pelinegro. Súbitamente sintió su cuerpo pesado, el cansancio se apodero de sus energías y las congelo. Paso una mano sobre su rostro pálido.

-Oh ¿Está usted bien?-Preguntó preocupado el instructor.

-Sí, solo necesito sentarme.

-Por ahí hay unas bancas. Puede relajarse, el ambiente aquí es tranquilizador. ¿Necesita que lo ayude?

- _¿En verdad no lo ve?_ \- No, yo puedo.

-Está bien. Tengo que volver a mi clase.-Sin más que decir se dio la media vuelta y regreso con sus alumnos.

Dejó caer su cuerpo.

-Te lo dije.

-Mmmh- _De nuevo, no está. Comienzo a comprender… esto es… inexplicable. Pero está sucediendo ¿no?_ -Lo dijo para ambos lados, el de Tweek y Kenny. Miro al cielo, en efecto, como dijo el joven instructor, el aire, junto con las plantas, el leve sonido del piano viajando entre las flores a las raíces de los árboles, era relajante.

Como un vidrio siendo arrojado desde un edificio alto, la paz se esfumo, a ver quién aparecía desde el callejón de entrada.

Vestido de negro, como sus ojos. Cabello oscuro con un toque rojizo sobre su flequillo. Su nombre era Pete.

-¿Qué mierda hace él aquí?

-¿Quién?

-Pete.

-¿Pete?-Kenny asomo su cabeza-¿Ese gótico? ¿Quién es él?

-Si ya lo conoces-Miró al suéter naranja.

-¿Si?

-¿Hablas en serio?

-No, espera. Ya recordé. Qué raro, mi memoria me fallo, ja ja ja…-Estaba confundido.

-Este lugar es visible.-El chico se puso de pie y trotó al árbol más cercano. Se escondió tras el.

-Eh… ¿Craig? ¿A caso no te cae bien?

-Si. Me desagrada.

Tucker estaba a punto de decirle que se escondiera por igual, pero no lo dijo. Él solo se colocó a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-¿Ahora seremos espías en vez de detectives?

-No quiero que me vea.

-Ya veo, tienes una mala relación con él. Oh, espera, ¿hubo un tiempo en que Tweek estaba con él verdad?

-Deberías cuidar más tus palabras McCormick.

-Lo siento, lo que dije fue muy incrédulo. ¿Pero si tiene que ver?

-¿Siempre fuiste tan fisgón?

-Sipi.

-En verdad quiero golpearte.

-…. ¡No Craig!-Levantó la voz.

-Shhh no grites.

-¡No pueden oírme Tucker!

-¡No comiences!

-¡¿Comenzar?!

-¡Cierra la puta boca!

-¿¡Tienes arena en la vagina Fucker?! No se puede hablar contigo.

-¡Ya! Dejemos de pelear, que ahora no tengo ganas y no quiero llamar la atención.

-Vaya, realmente te irrito verlo.

Bramó entre dientes.

-Lo que dijiste hace un momento no es cierto, pero tiene algo de verdad. Pete pretendía a Tweek. Y él… hubo un momento donde yo no pude seguir con esto, lo herí, el busco consuelo en Pete, fue mi culpa. Después de semanas enojados y sin dirigirnos la palabra paso algo. Gracias a eso Tweek y yo hablamos bien, y arreglamos las cosas. Kenny… Tweek me prometió no verlo más, no estar cerca de Pete.-Tenia un nudo en la garganta.- Me mintió.

-No Craig, ¿No oíste el instructor? Tweek no venía a estas clases.

-Si lo hacía.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si. Tomaba el autobús, no hay otra parte donde tenga que ir en uno. Contando que solo hay tres lugares donde dan clases de pintura.

-¡Eso no quiere decir que te estaba engañando!

Craig rió-Estúpido, nunca dije que él me engañaba, dije que me mintió, rompió su promesa. No desconfió de Tweek. ¿Crees que es demasiado decirle que no se acercara a Pete?

-Eh…-Viajo su mirada. Se detuvo en una flor amarilla a los pies de Craig.-Debes tener tus razones.

-No eres tan incrédulo como pensé McCormick.

-Oye.

Mientras ellos hablaban detrás del árbol, Pete se preparaba para trazar sus colores. Él ya tenía su pintura a medias. Ojeo su lado izquierdo, por donde estaba la fuente, había una silla vacía, la cual era su "sentimiento". Pintaba ese lugar vacío.

* * *

Esperaron por una hora hasta que todos se fueran, en especial Pete. No quería sentirlo cerca ni cruzar miradas, no después de aquello. Tendría la necesidad de romperle la cara como lo hizo antes. Mirarlo lo enfurecía, el odio aún estaba ahí, dentro de Craig, no podía, por más que apretara los puños y sus dientes rechinaran, al recordar las lágrimas de Tweek, que eran un arma de doble filo, su ira crecía.

-Por fin puedo moverme-Dijo Craig estirando su cuerpo.-Sus tripas gruñeron.-Ah, tengo hambre. Kenny… ¿Kenny?-El chico no estaba. Examinó alrededor. Él no estaba.- ¿Dónde carajos te metiste Kenny?

Recorrió el estrecho callejón. Al salir, por efecto de la luz cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos miro a Kenneth. Este estaba contemplando un mural, su expresión decía que buscaba una forma o significado a aquellos colores combinados.

-Kenny, regresemos.

-¿Eh? ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?

-¿Quieres?

El chico salió corriendo a los brazos de Craig. Lo abrazo, no duro mucho el contacto, el otro chico aparto con la mirada.

-Ah, sí, sí quiero.

-Vamos.-Sus ojos zafiro fueron llamados por una combinación de colores en la parte inferior de uno de los muros. Era una mancha pequeña, apartada del hermoso mural con símbolos Hindúes. Azul, rojo, negro y con un toque de amarillo entrelazados. No existía imagen, solo manchas de esos colores. Pesaban en el pecho de Craig,

- _Tan solo son trazos...¿Porque siento nostalgia al verlos?_


	6. Dejarlo vivir

Craig azotó la puerta con fuerza, al parecer había casa sola.

-¡No cierres la puerta tan fuerte!-O no, Ruby gritó desde la cocina.

-Cállate niña-Contesto Craig. No se dejaría intimidar por su hermana menor. Escucho que la niña lo arremedo. Subieron al cuarto de Craig, un desordenado cuarto, sobre el escritorio libros abiertos, plumas con la tinta de afuera, manchando unas cuantas hojas con escrito en ellas. En el suelo, ropa tirada, los zapatos y basura "ocultos" debajo de la cama.

-Giuh Craig, ordena de vez en cuando.

-No quiero oír eso de alguien que seguramente tiene posters de mujeres semidesnudas en su cuarto.

-¡Bingo!

El pelinegro se echó sobre su cama con sabanas destendidas. Aprovechó lo frio de su almohada para darse ese ligero placer. En boca abajo habló.

-Kenny, te escucho.

-¿Eh?

-Explícame tu situación.

-Oh, eso. Ni yo sé está pasando. Bueno, ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Si.

-Comenzare desde donde inicio esto.-Tomo asiento al lado del tendido cuerpo de Craig.- Fue hace como diez u once días. Me levante como en todas las mañanas, normal, preparándome para irme a la escuela, sí, siempre me despertaba tarde y no tenía tiempo de desayunar. Lo primero que note fue que al tomar la perilla hubo como una, una… un rechazo de mi mano hacia ella. Pero logre tomarla y abrirla. Vi a mi madre en la cocina, esto no lo recuerdo claramente, pero creo que hablaba con alguien, la llame pero no tuve respuesta. Así que Salí de ahí, y de nuevo paso con la perilla de la entrada principal.

Tomo una pausa. Después de unos segundos viajando su mirada por el suelo; continuo.

-Llegue al colegio, entre al salón…Llame a Kyle pero me ignoró. Pensé que había hecho algo mal. Al rendirme con Ky, trate de hablar con Stan, también hizo "como él que no me vio", eso pensé. Hasta que… Me coloque frente a Butters, pero él pasó de largo. Ahí es donde me di cuenta que algo estaba mal, me desespere. Les grite en su cara si estaban enojados conmigo, no me escucharon. Lo que me confundió totalmente fue que Leo pregunto por mí, del por qué no había venido hoy, estando yo al lado de él.

Apretó sus puños

-¿Puedes imaginar la angustia que sentí en ese momento? Que nadie pueda verte, no puedan oírte, que tu piel no sienta, querer tocar algo y que te rechace… Es horrible. No hable con nadie en una semana entera. Caminar por las calles con desaliento y miedo. Ser un fantasma y no tener idea porque te sucede esto. ¡Craig!-El chico se espantó- ¡Por esa razón fue! De la manera en la que actué cuando te vi, podías verme. Fuiste mi luz Craig, no, lo eres. En verdad me sentí tan aliviado, con una esperanza, podía repetirme "No estoy solo"

Después de esas palabras, Craig sintió la necesidad de pedir disculpas una vez por todas. No se había dado la ocasión, esta era perfecta. Se levantó, recargó su espalda contra el respaldo de esta.

-Kenny, perdón por haberme comportado de esa manera. Acababa de tener una pelea, decir que fue una pelea es injusto, yo fui él que agredió, me desquite con Clyde.

Kenny sonrío.

-Estas perdonado. ¿Ya me crees?

-¿Cómo no creerte después de todo? Además…

-¿Además?

-Antes de que pasara eso con Clyde, Kyle iba a mencionar tu nombre, pero se cayó antes de pronunciarlo, tan sólo se quedó mirando tu escritorio.

 _Vacío..._

-¿K-Kyle?-Una borrosa nube cubrió la mirada de Kenneth.- ¿Así que sabe que falto?

 _Faltar, recordar…_

-En realidad, no recuerdo casi nada desde hace una semana, no puedo recordar que hice antes de que esto pasara. Sinceramente, estoy muriendo de ansiedad.

Se escuchó el timbre. Ruby grito desde la cocina, una vez más. Abrió la puerta sin esperar una respuesta de su hermano y dejó pasar al invitado. Este subió las escaleras y toco la puerta de la habitación de Craig, él dueño abrió.

-¿Butters?- _¡Le dije a Ruby que no abriera la puerta si yo no estoy presente!_

-Ah, hola Craig. Vengo a entregarte tu mochila. –Miro hacia sus pies, como si la conversación fuese con ellos, sonreía y hacia su habitual gesto-La olvidaste en el colegio. Siento no haberla traído antes, estaba ocupado, tú sabes.

-¡¿Butters!?-Gritó Kenny.

-Esto, ¿Tienes tiempo? Quisiera preguntarte algo.

-¿Eh? ¿A mí?-Se apuntó así mismo con su índice.

-Sí, ¿Puedes?

-Hmmm, solo un ratito.

Craig abrió por completo la puerta. El pequeño entro con nerviosismo, sus ojeras continuaban ahí, debajo de sus azules ojos.

-Oh Dios, Leo ¿Por qué tienes ese aspecto? Craig pregúntale si le pasa algo.

Con esto, Tucker confirmó que no podían ver a Kenny. Butters sería incapaz de ignorarlo. Si fuera una broma por parte de los chicos, como sucedió antes con Cartman, Stotch no tendría que seguirla fuera de la escuela.

-Butters, contéstame con la verdad ¿Entiendes?

-S-sí.

-¿Has escuchado alguna vez el nombre Tweak Tweek?

No quería que la respuesta fuese un "No" no podría soportarlo. Dependientemente de su respuesta, su teoría se descartaría o se aprobaría. Cualquiera de las dos le provocaría insomnio por las noches.

Butters pensó, cerró sus ojos. Ambos chicos concentraron su vista sobre él, esperando a que sus labios desprendieran una sola palabra, una sola respuesta.

Al minuto los abrió. Sus ojos turquesa se impregnaron de agua, brillaban.

-No lo sé.

-Butters.

-Craig, ¡yo no lo sé! Realmente.

Craig colocó su mano sobre el frágil hombro de Leopold, este sobresalto. Al instante, el mayor sintió la misma acción sobre él, volteo y miro a Kenny matándolo con sólo su mirada pesada.

-Craig, él no tiene la culpa de no saberlo, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

-Comprendo Stotch, ¿Estás bien?

El de menor estatura se sorprendió al escuchar tal pregunta de tales labios.

-Si…

-Woh, pensé mal.-Retiro su mano. Al igual que Kenny, Craig se alejó.

El rubio mayor se acercó al rostro de Butters, observo sus ojos caídos, sus labios partidos. ¿Cómo alguien tan puro e inocente puede tener tal aspecto? ¿Quién se atreve a perturbarlo de tal forma?

-¡Pregúntale de nuevo! ¡Es obvio que algo le pasa! Leo, sé que no puedes escucharme ni verme, pero estoy aquí, contigo. Destrozare a todo aquel que te haga daño, Leo…

-¿Y si eres tú el culpable?

Ambos rubios voltearon con rapidez hacia el moreno.

-¿Qué?-Hablaron en unísono.

-Tengo otra pregunta, ¿Recuerdas a Kenny McCormick?

-¿Me recuerda? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿K-Kenny?-Esta vez no tuvo tiempo de cerrar su ojos, se empañaron de lágrimas, salían sin descontrol. Él no entendía el porqué, solo sabía que el corazón le dolía. Un gran hueco se comía su aliento, sin poder entender, él lloro.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

Negó.

-Esto es raro, ¿Por qué e-e-estoy llorando?-Restregó sus ojos, fue inútil.- ¿Sabes cómo se siente cuando sueñas con, snif alguien, te despiertas y tratas de recordar su rostro y no puedes? S-solo, snif, te queda su calidez, su sonrisa, el sentimiento de melancolía. De e-esa manera me siento al escuchar "Kenny"

-Butters…-Quería con toda su alma secar esas lágrimas y envolverlo en un abrazo, pero no podía, ¡No podía tocarlo!

-Extraño a la persona de nombre Kenny, lo sé, entiendo que… _¡Lo necesito!_ ¡¿Sabes quién es Craig?! Es t-t-tan solitario, sé que si esa persona estuviese a mi lado sería totalmente f-feliz, snif, completo -Lagrimeaba, su voz quebrada tocó el corazón de Kenneth por milésima vez. Desde que Kenny lo conoció bien; se había jurado protegerlo, ese recuerdo del pasado estaba intacto, era tan fuerte.

-Tal vez sea mi todo, yo… yo lo-El sonido de llamada del celular de Butters corto sus palabras. Su expresión cambio drásticamente, de desconsuelo a pánico.

-¡Mierda!-Comenzó a temblar, con su dedo índice buscaba tratar de contestar, pero este temblaba demasiado que no logró deslizarlo correctamente sobre la pantalla.

-¡¿Son sus padres?!-Grito Kenny. Seguido de nuevo con esa mirada de antes, ojos verdaderamente de odio, un brillo que marcaba determinación.

Por fin, el rubio contestó.

-¿S-si?-Alejo rápidamente su celular de su oído.

-¡¿DONDÉ CARAJOS ESTAS SEÑORITO?! TE DIJIMOS QUE ESTABAS CASTIGADO.

-P-p-padre, y-yo l-lo siento. Ya regreso ¡Lo prometo!

-MAS VALE QUE TE APRESURES.

Colgó.

-Ah, tengo que irme, nos vemos Craig.

-¡NO! ¡Maldita sea Craig, no lo dejes ir! ¡Detenle por favor!-Al chico a quien le hablaba no estaba en sí.

Butters ya había salido corriendo de la habitación.

-¡BUTTERS!-corrió tras él. Kenny era mucho más rápido, estiro su mano antes de que él abriera la puerta principal, alcanzo su ropa, en vano, no podía tocarlo. ¡Qué gran coraje!

Leopold se subió en su bicicleta y pataleó con todas sus fuerzas. Kenny lo seguía, con el aliento en su pecho, corría lo más ligero que pudo tras él. El horror de Butters crecía con forme pasaban los segundos, pensando lo que se vendría, pataleo más y más fuerte. El miedo es algo que te hace reaccionar de esa manera.

* * *

Kenny corría, desacelerando cada vez más su paso. Con la respiración agitada descansó sus brazos sobre sus muslos. Acalorado inhaló y exhaló, las gotas de sudor bajaron por su barbilla.

-¡AAH!-Incorporo de nuevo su cuerpo y trotó hasta llegar a tal casa, donde espera ese perturbado rubio. Con puerta cerrada y bicicleta fuera, tirada descuidadamente. Llego tarde, aunque ¿Cómo podría haberlo detenido? Eso no importa, hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para impedir que entrara a su castigo.

-¡Butters!-Corrió hacia aquella puerta. Que sorpresa, no podía tocarla, ni rosarla.- ¡Mierda! La ventana-Dirigió su mirada buscándola, esta estaba con cortinas verdes abajo. Sin más que perder tiempo acerco su oído a la entrada.

-A ver jovencito, ¿Por qué saliste de casa sabiendo perfectamente que estabas castigado? SIEMPRE nos desobedeces.

El rubio menor se encontraba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza y su alma baja en denuedo. Temiendo, asustado, de aquel hombre frente a él. Con tan solo ver su sombra le producía terror.

-S-s-solo fui a entregar una cosa.-Con la mirada baja respondió.

-¿Ah? ¿Una cosa? ¿De qué se trata?

-U-una mochila.

Stephen espera continuación de su defensa.

Frotó sus nudillos.

-Un compañero de clase la olvido, así que fui a…a regresársela.

El disgustado padre, no conforme pregunto algo más.

-¿Quién es ese compañero de clase?-Cruzó ambos brazos.

El chico guardó silencio.

-¡Si te pido algo hazlo! ¡Si te hago una pregunta contéstala!

Aquel grito atemorizo a Leo.

- _¡Butters!_

Leopold pensó en las consecuencias si hablaba, para él o para el chico problemático. Su corazón era tan casto que lo llevo a la primera opción: Callar.

La mano de linda se posó sobre su cabeza, acariciando la descuidada cabellera. Manos tan frías con vileza lo tocaron, estremecieron su sutil cuerpo.

-Mírame a los ojos hijo.-Él chico levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos de su madre, quien sonreía antipáticamente.-Tu padre solo querer saber con quién te juntas, a que casa vas, con quien hablas. No queremos que hagas amistades con jóvenes malos, porque tú eres un chico muy bueno-rosaba la palma de su mano contra el cuero cabelludo de su hijo.

-Espero que no fueran esos chicos con los que te prohibimos hablarles.

-El hijo de los Marsh, el hijo de los Broflovski, mucho menos ese Eric Cartman, ni al hijo marica de los Tucker.

De esta manera llevaban las riendas de la vida de Leopold Stoch. Atándolo a deseos egoístas, controlándolo. Tenían a su hijo sobreprotegido tendido en un pedestal de oro, más bien bajo la percepción de los demás. Nadie es mejor que él, se repetían una y otra vez, manipulándolo para que así sea.

- _No dejes_

Su madre retiro su apática mano.

-¿Entiendes hijo?

Asintió.

-Bien, ahora dime.

- _Que te intimiden._

Faltaría valor para lo siguiente. ¿Cansado? Lo estaba, ¿Tenía el coraje?...

- **No lo diré.**

Lo tenía.

- _¡Eso es Leo! Muéstrale tus colmillos a todo aquel que te mire por debajo del hombro, demuéstrales que no eres un adorno a quien presumir, eres un humano. Revélate._

¿Qué has hecho Butters? Enterrarte a ti mismo, eso. La diminuta tolerancia del padre había llegado su fin, esa respuesta no le había gustado para nada.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Stephen con despego. Clavando su mirada en aquellos ojos llenos de canguelo.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, el rubio mayor escuchó ruido estrépito.

-¡Butters!

-AAHG-Escapo un grito de dolor.

-¡LEO!

Comenzaron unos fuertes ajetreo. Sollozos traspasaban aquel "muro" para Kenny. Este, con todo coraje golpeo la puerta; eso trato. Golpeaba y golpeaba, no había ruido alguno, sin efecto sobre la atención de aquellos dentro. Su vesania aumentaba por cada quejido que captaba y esta no podía ser escuchada.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Leo! ¿¡Que hago!?

Era uno de esos momentos donde no puedes reaccionar. El pánico te envuelve y no haces más que temblar y gritar, destruir todo.

-No puedo hacer nada. Está sufriendo ahí dentro ¡Y no puedo hacer nada! Soy tan inútil.

Estrelló su cabeza contra la puerta, rezando para que esto se acabase YA. Acompaño el dolor físico y emocional de Butters, que, no solo lloraba por los golpes, si no de quien venían. Le costaba ver la realidad, por culpa de sus padres él no sabía que lo que hacían estaba mal.

Gimoteo. –Soy débil.- ¿Qué era lo peor que le podía pasar a alguien que jugaba a ser un héroe? ¿Qué soñaba con proteger lo más preciado más él? Ser humillado, ser pusilánime. Solo estar parado ahí, sin poder alguno y autoridad para acabar con todo. Mordió su labio inferior, el sabor de la sangre se esparció por su boca.

-Por favor… ya deténganse, ya no lo dañen… ¡Es su hijo maldita sea!

Al pasar el eterno sufrimiento, fue eterno para ambos rubios. El acto se detuvo.

-Ahora levántate y vete a tu cuarto. Está por demás decir que estas castigado ¿Verdad? Ah, y mañana no iras al colegio.

-…-Pequeños balbuceos.

-No me importa si te duelen las piernas. Eres un hombre, levántate y camina.

El padre bramó.

-Linda enciérralo.

-Si querido. Ven Butters.

-M-me duele mamá.

-Camina.

Fue todo lo que escucho Kenneth, después, el silencio reino.

Miró a la ventana del cuarto de Leo secándose las lágrimas. Una vez más juro protegerlo. Llevárselo lejos, liberarlo de los inhumanos que tenía como padres. Rompiendo las cadenas de angustia y pena, dejándolo libre, dejarlo vivir…


	7. Pacto

Sentimientos arramblados de la mirada celeste. Despreciando su ser y forma. Renegándose en su interior, repudiándose a sí mismo.

- _Me odio._

Que tan inútil fue; es. Ahora no podía vestirse como aquel superhéroe de niño. Ya no bastaba con ponerse una capucha de color añil y pelear al nombre de la justica, dispuesto a defender sus palabras y principios, aquello que creía importante, no lo correcto. Leopold lo era, guardaba un gran espacio en la devoción del antiguo Mysterion.

¿Quién más ocupa una parte…?

Alzó la voz en un grito llamando al nombre de Tucker. Mirando hacía la puerta esperando que se abriera. Una puerta abierta, un poco de aliento recuperado. A punto de entrar fue interceptado por una chica, con coletas rubias. Kenneth bajo el marco de la puerta se detuvo, observándola. El contorno de… ¿Una niña? ¿Cabello castaño y risueña sonrisa? ¿Quién es? Pensar le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

-¿A dónde vas?-Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Mamá no te aviso? Hoy vendrá Karen para hacer una tarea.

Craig ojeó al rubio, que no tuvo reacción al mencionado nombre.

-¿Tan tarde?

-Se quedara a dormir. Así que muévete-Le dio un empujoncito a su hermano mayor, él último la miro salir.

-¿Escuchaste?-El realce característico de la mirada de Kenny había desaparecido. El chico no tardó en darse cuenta.

-¿Eh…? o si, ¿irá a buscar a alguien? Por Dios Craig, ¿Cómo la dejas salir sola?

-Aún hay sol exagerado. Además, ese no es el punto.

Tiene razón, ese no era el punto al que el pelinegro quería llegar. Al nombrar a Karen no hubo una señal desde el rubio. Ella, quien era la luz por la cual Kenneth se despertaba todas las mañanas, llevándola a la escuela y despidiéndose que un fuerte abrazo de hermanos. El motivo de su fuerza.

-Vamos, ve tras ella.

-Meh.

-¡Nade de meh!-Tomó su muñeca sin presión. Craig sin oposición fue arrastrado por las manos de Kenny, apenas alcanzó a cerrar la entrada.

En los últimos días ambas vidas se invirtieron en un guion de una trágica obra de misterio. Similares, lazos entrelazados que terminaban con una sencilla y complicada pregunta " _¿Qué está pasando?_ "

Craig miraba la espalda del chico decaído de suéter naranja y cabello rubio quien rechazaba la desdicha del cruel destino. Oponiéndose, le gritaba "¡NO!" Construyendo una barrera de protección. Se hacia el fuerte en el exterior, pero ¿el interior?

 _-No ocultes todo con una sonrisa, siempre te funciona y eso asusta_.

Internamente había caído, en su mirada se plasmaba. Colgando en la cuerda floja y sin aliento. Un pequeño fallo más y… la barrera se derrumbará.

 _-Él es mucho más fuerte que yo._

Ruby seguía su camino, sin mirar atrás. Llego al parque, donde esperaba la tierna Karen, sonriente y desprendiendo el aura afable.

Ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Regresaron, Ruby se pasmo al ver a su hermano ahí, parado al otro lado de la calle. Bufó.

Pasaron de largo. Ruby con un gesto de puchero y Karen con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

El viento dejado atrás por los pasos de Karen enredó el estómago de Kenneth. La silueta apareció de nuevo, está vez fue tomando forma, más y más. Hasta crear a una niña castaña y ojos marrón, que desde sus labios desprendía la palabra "hermano". Su hermana. ¡Esa chica que pasó al lado de él era su hermana! Contra su voluntad sus recuerdos de ella fueron arrancados.

Cayó bajo, ¡se olvidó de su propia hermana! Los sentimientos acumulados por Butters y Karen lo asfixiaban. Ya, ya no podía. El vaso de fuerza se destrozó. La barrera se partió en bloques cayendo uno tras otro, dejando paso libre a la aflicción, pena, tormento, furor y su propia sentencia.

Con sus brazos se abrazó a sí mismo, bajó la mirada. Mordió de nuevo su labio abriendo la herida de hace unas horas, sangro.

Craig avanzó. Kenny trató de seguir el paso pero sus piernas se tambaleaban. Tucker lo escuchó lagrimear entre susurros llenos de apatía a hacía su persona. Las lágrimas dejaban rastro de la caminata sobre el concreto.

- _Él es más fuerte que yo._

Kenny con la soga en cuello.

- _¿Por qué no puedo simplemente abandonar todo?_

 _-Él es más fuerte que yo._ -Con cada pisada que daba dejaba cada vez más atrás a McCormick.

- _¿Morir? Es como si ya estuviese muerto. ¿Para qué sigo? ¿Para qué continuo? ¿Lo merezco? No soy nada y nadie sin mis recuerdos._

 _-¡Él es más fuerte que yo!_ -Un paso.

- _¡Ya no puedo! ¡Quiero dejar de sentir esto! Me trasparento, se olvidan de mí. Se alejan, mis personas queridas ya no me recuerdan. Mi esencia en su vida desaparece._

 _-¡Él es más fuerte que yo!-_ paso.

- _Desaparezco… ¿Desaparecer? Suena_ _bien_.-paso.

 _-¡Es fuerte!_ -Paso.

- _¿Ahora tengo que decir game over? Me…_

 _-¡Es fuerte!_ -Paso.

- _Rind_ -

¡KENNY!-Se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro.

\- ¡Apúrate carajo! Se hace tarde.-Desvió su mirada hacia el frente-Camina… Ken…

- _¿Por qué haces esto Craig…? Yo…_ -Apretó los puños.- _Te tengo a ti ¿No es así?_

* * *

Ya en la habitación con el sol a punto de decir adiós a este día tan desordenado, ambos chicos comían silencio.

-Shif, snif.

-¿Quieres pañuelos?

El rubio asintió.

Craig se levantó de la cama. Busco entre su escritorio, sin querer tirando un par de útiles al suelo; encontró la caja de pañuelos. La tomo y se la ofreció al chico sentado en la silla giratoria frente al computador.

Secaba sus lágrimas y limpiaba sus mocos, ya le valía si el chico del equipo rival lo escuchase, ya había pasado ese límite. Levantó su mirada, para luego dejarla caer sobre la caja de múltiplos colores.

-Craig… ¿Qué está pasando?-Era la única pregunta que podía formular. Sabía que el otro no tendría una respuesta pero, ¿A quién más podría preguntarle? ¿Quién más podía escucharlo? Era un fantasma. Craig despegó su mirada, se vio a sí mismo en el espejo. También miró como Kenny se reflejaba, reflejo que sólo él podía ver.

-No lo entiendo.

-No tengo recuerdos. ¡No recordaba a mi propia hermana! _Me voy perdiendo, me perderé y no sabré como volver._

-Kenny…Te diré lo que creo. Por lo que veo, a ti ni a Tweek los recuerdan-Kenneth encogió los hombros, pegándose a la silla.-Tus recuerdos desaparecen, unos más que otros, al igual que con Tweek. Por algo puedo verte y por algo también lo recuerdo.

-Perdón… te mentí. Sé quién es, pero no lo recuerdo, su voz ni rostro. Lo siento… ¡Pero no quiero olvidar! Y tú tampoco.

-No lo hare, jamás olvidare a Tweek.

Kenny sonrió. Arqueó la ceja por un momento, al instante la cambio por un puchero.

-Por cierto, Karen se sonrojó al verte.-Se levantó de un golpe dejando caer la caja al piso. Coloco su cuerpo frente al chico

\- ¿A qué se debe eso, Fucker?

-Pff, ¿Eso? estamos a mano, ya habíamos hablado sobre el asunto de nuestras hermanas pequeñas.

-¿A si?

-Karen se siente atraída por mí y Ruby por ti.

-Oh… ¡¿Ruby?! Woah, que linda, tiene buen gusto.-Bajo la mirada- No lo recuerdo ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerde tal cosa? Que despreciable…

-Deberías. Cuando te lo mencione sé que pensaste en algo obsceno y te golpeé en la cara.

-¿Yo con Ruby? Pensándolo bien-Él pelinegro lo fulminó con esos ojos que son inexpresivos, pero cuando quieren comunicarte el mensaje lo hacen excelente. Esta vez fue "Ni lo pienses o te asesino"

-Ohohoh, ya. Espera… ¿¡Como carajos Karen se enamoró de ti?! ¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza? Supuse que nomás el rarito de Tweek se fijaría en alguien tan frio, con una personalidad tan apática y sin mencionar esa mirada.

-Exactamente eso me respondiste. Sigues igual de estúpido.

-Seguir igual. _Nada es igual…_

-Kenny-El pelinegro extendió su mano hacia el rubio-Este es el trato, tú me ayudas en todo lo que sea posible con el asunto de Tweek -Palabras firmes y claras. Sin titubear- Y yo te ayudo a saber sobre ti. Haré que no te olvides de tus recuerdos. Te diré que fue lo que viviste, que fue lo que dijiste, como reaccionaste. Todo lo que este a mi alcance, te ayudare. Sólo préstame tu apoyo para encontrarlo.

Las pupilas del ojiazul se dilataron. Que palabras, justo lo que él quería escuchar, lo que quería creer. Todo esto tiene un porqué y una solución. _No está solo._

-Fucker…-Rebosó una sonrisa con un sonrojo-¡Obviamente que acepto!-Extendió su mano hacia la otra que esperaba abierta y con ilusión. Las estrecharon.

Bajo ese atardecer, los últimos rayos de sol colándose por la venta descubierta, con las cortinas negras a los extremos. Esos rayos fueron testigos del pacto, quedo marcado en sus sombras en la habitación del desahogo. El muro entre ambos se hundió, dejando los sentimientos de los dos chicos tocar el corazón del otro. Entendiendo y con confianza depositar su carga en los hombros del amigo. Ayuda, amistad, compañeros, ambos como marionetas del destino.

* * *

En la oscuridad de la noche, con una sola fuente de luz, la luna que entraba por la mencionada ventana, Craig pensaba que era tiempo de bajar las cortinas y acomodarlas, para que ese molesto rayo mañanero no fuese el primero en decirle los buenos días.

-Guh, ¿No tienes otra colcha? Siento como si me estuviera lastimando la espalda. Si estuviera el "Kenny normal" me lastimaría.-Habló desde el suelo donde colocó una colchoneta.

-Ah, había olvidado que eres delicada Lady McCormick.

-¡AAAHH! ¡Cállate! –Escondió su apenado rostro bajo la sabana.- ¿Por qué este recuerdo no se va? Seria lo mejor.

El ojos de turquesa torció sus labios en una burlesca sonrisa.

-Está en el closet, busca una, ¿O quieres que la busque yo y le tienda su cama como es debido princesa Kenny?

-No es gracioso-Como le apenaban el hecho que le recordaran que cuando era niño fingía ser una princesa, como Cartman no lo dejo traicionó a su bando.-Duh, vete a lavar la ropa mejor Craig. –Se levantó en busca de otro refuerzo para su tenderete.

-¿Lavar ropa?

-Sí, para que seas taaaaan feliz-Trató de imitar su voz.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

-Clyde me lo dijo.

-Hijo de puta.

-…

-…

-¡¿Y cómo mierda lo sabe Clyde?!

-Al parecer Thomas se lo dijo.

-Hijo de puta.

Mientras buscaba, Kenny vio una jaula vacía. Con un trastecito pequeño descuidado y una rueda de ejercicio.

-¿Esto le pertenecía a Stripe?

Por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Extendió la cobija azul y acostó su cuerpo dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Craig ¿Y Stripe?-No quería tocar una fibra sensible a su ahora ya amigo, ni mucho menos hacerlo recordar un mal momento, pero la situación lo requería.

Él otro chico tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Cuando entre en depresión lo descuide y por consecuencia murió.

-Oh, lo siento mucho.

-No importa, ahora duerme.

-Buenas noches…-Bostezó y cayó en sueño.

El de arriba murmuró sus buenas noches después de cerrar sus ojos.

- _Tweek no está, todos lo olvidan. ¿Llegara un punto donde yo también me olvide de él por más que luche? Es lo que más temo. Perder todos mis recuerdos, seguir con una vida normal sin él a mi lado y yo sin ni siquiera notarlo. No, prefiero jamás olvidar. ¡No lo permitiré! Lo amo y haría cualquier cosa; Haré cualquier cosa por traerlo de vuelta._

Abrió sus ojos, acomodó su cuerpo en la cama, tenía sus pies descubiertos. Habían pasado minutos y él chico no podía dormir. Había insomnio tal y como predijo. ¿Cómo Kenny puede dormir tan tranquilo? No, Kenny se guardaba todo, reía en situaciones difíciles, era quien alegraba el corazón de Stan, Kyle hasta el de Cartman cuando uno de estos discutían. Token, Clyde y Tweek decían que él era una buena medicina. Sin hablar de Butters, sus sentimientos van mucho más allá.

Craig tomó su celular, leería de nuevo la última conversación que tuvo con su cafeíno novio.

Tweekers-Mensajes-Abrir-

Como… ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!

¡¿Como?! Pegó un brusco brinco recostándose sobre la cama.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-Gritó sin importar la noche y el sueño de los demás. Kenneth se abrió los ojos con susto.

-¿Q-que pasa?-Lo miró desde abajo. Perplejo, aquel chico estaba como una estatua, pálida y sin respirar, mirando su celular en mano, con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

-Em… ¿Craig?

El nombrado giró su cabeza lentamente…Le mostró su celular a Kenny. Esté se movía por los temblores que lo sostenían, frías manos, sin sangre.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, la luz lo encandilo.

-No puedo leer con claridad ¿Qué dice?

-Mi-mi última-Tragó saliva. -Mi última conversación con Tweek c-cambio.

-… ¿Eh?

-….


	8. Se agota

- _Mis palabras no salen, quedaron atoradas en mi garganta. Mis temblores no se detienen, mi racionamiento llega a su confín. Kenny habla, no entiende. Lee el mensaje, no comprende. Tengo que explicárselo, ¡No puedo! Relájate, cálmate. Exhala e inhala.-Lo aprendío de Tweek, Carraspeo.-Pon tus palabras en orden y habla._

-Mi última conversación con Tweek cambio.

-¿Qué?

-Préstamelo-

Tweekers:

Hum ¿Ahora qué hiciste?

Yo:

¡Nada! Fue culpa de Marsh.

Tweekers:

¿De Stan?

¿Craig?

¿Hola?

Te vieron usando el celular….En fin. Después de clases iré con Butters a la biblioteca escolar, me explicara algo de Biología. Te esperare si es que puedes librarte.

-¡Esto no es!-Apretó su celular.- En la última conversación él me escribió sobre que iría a unas clases de pintura, por ese motivo fuimos hoy.

-Oh… Sigo sin entender. ¿No te habrás equivocado?

-No…

-A ver, préstamelo de nuevo.

El celular pasó de las frías manos de Craig a las cálidas de Kenny. Quien recargó su mano sobre la cama de Craig, para que el celular no resbalara de sus dedos. Este vago por la mensajería, descubría piezas que no encajaban, no iban. Cada mensaje abierto incrementaba lo imprudencial de lo dicho por Craig.

Con el reflejo de la luz artificial en su mirada desconcertada, giró su semblante hacia el chico recostado aferrándose a las sábanas.

-Craig… ¿De qué mensaje hablas? No hay ninguno.

-Es lo que te estoy tratando de explicar. Simplemente ese mensaje desapareció.

-Déjame terminar de hablar. No hay mensajes de Tweek.

-¿Eh?

-Ninguno, salvo el que acabo de leer.

Su estomagó fue atado en opresión. Tuvo nauseas, repentinamente saltó de la cama y con cinco pasos estaba encerrado en el baño.

Kenneth corrió tras él y lo esperó afuera del servicio. El sonido del agua siendo arrastrado anuncio su salida. La perilla dorada lentamente se fue girando, muy lento, más de lo normal que en un firme de suspenso. Al abrirse totalmente la puerta, el pelinegro salió con un cuerpo oscilante, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndose sobre los brazos de McCormick.

-¡Hey! ¡Craig! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

-¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué todo da vueltas? Es como un rostro despintado por un balde de agua fría…Kenny… ¿Me estas llamando? Tu voz… desaparece… No… no te alejes…-Cerró sus ojos paulatinamente.

* * *

-Bien, pueden retirarse.-El director habló sellando un papel con la firma de Craig y Stan en el.

-No volveré a salvarte el culo Marsh.

-Ya, ya, te dije sólo por esta vez. Te debo una, bye bye.

-Tsk.

Bruscamente abrió las puertas de la biblioteca, entró a zancadas. Estaba molesto por que el idiota de Stan lo había arrastrado a su problema.

-Ese…

-¡AAAHH! ¡No entiendo!

-Sí, sé que es difícil aprenderse tales nombres, pero vamos, tú puedes Tweek-Con una tierna sonrisa despejó por un segundo la duda del rubio paranoico. Pero al ojear de nuevo las palabras que parecían extraídas de la escritura china altero de nuevo su sistema capaz.

-No, no. Voy a reprobar, mis padres me mataran. Me suspenderán la beca agh, no tendré dinero AAAH, me quedare pobre y por no ser listo mis padres me correrán de la casa. ¡Sinhogarysindinero! ¿¡Que haré?!-Tomó sus cabellos rubios-¡Es MUCHA presión!

-C-cálmate Tweek.

-Oye-Unas acogedoras manos se posaron sobre las suyas olientes a café y borrador. Esas manos que hacían que su lugar feliz fuera ahí mismo, sin tener que despegarse de la realidad para estar tranquilo. Acariciaron sus dedos, serenaban sus nervios y sus pensamientos desmesurados.

-Ah Craig.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre jalar tu cabello de esa forma?-Posó su barbilla sobre la nuca del rubio.

-Lo siento Craig.

-¡Hello~!-La silla al lado de Butters se ocupó por un rubio energético y lleno de carisma.- ¿Qué hacen?

-Hola ken, Tweek y yo estamos estudiando.

-Oh, ¿Qué estudian?

-Biología.

-Guh, suerte con eso. Yo dormiré, Kyle me trajo sin descansar todo el día.

-¿Broflovski tuvo una pelea con Marsh?

-Así es, ¿Cómo lo sabes Tucker?

-También fui arrastrado por culpa de eso.

-Pff tú también. Mañana matare a ambos. Pero por ahora dormiré mientras te espero Leo.

-¿Me esperaras? ¿Por qué?

-Sólo te esperare, ¿O puedo acompañarte a casa?

-Mis padres vendrán por mi hoy.

-Cierto, ok, solo te espero. ¿Bien?

-E-está bien.-El rubio menor rebosó una sonrisa que produjo que las mejillas de Kenneth se sonrojaran. Para ocultarlo desvió su rostro a donde Craig, quien hablaba muy de cerca con Tweek. Cruzó ambos brazos sobre la mesa y recargo su cabeza sobre ellos. Volteo su mirada hacia Leopold, la dejo fija en aquella piel tan tersa y delicada, los finos labios se torcían en una sonrisa. Una cálida sonrisa.

- _Esté está enamorado_ -Pensaron en unísono la pareja que observaba del otro extremo de la mesa de estudio.

-Continuemos Tweek.

-Bien, ¿Quieres unirte Craig?

-No gracias, seguiré los pasos de McCormick.-Emito la posición del rubio "dormido" Ambos fingían dormir, ojeaban a sus dos queridos rubios, sus corazones latían de tal manera que podían morir por ellos…

 _Como lo amo_

* * *

 **POV Craig.**

-Maldito rayo de sol-Fue lo primero que pensé al despertar. Siento como si hubiera dormido por días. Mi cuerpo está tan pesado…Ah-Un cabello rubio roso mí nariz-¡Kenny!-Estire mi pierna y golpee su estómago. Rodo, cayó al suelo con un sonido bofo.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-¡¿Tú por qué estabas abrazándome?!

-¿Lo estaba?

-Si.

-Oh, qué pena.

Mi madre abrió la puerta sin previo aviso. Con bandeja en mano me ofreció desayuno a la cama.

-Buenos días hijo, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-¿Sentirme mejor? ¿Qué me paso? Creo…

-Bien. Desayuna y no te levantes. Ten-Dejó un frasco verde sobre mi desordenado escritorio.-Son vitaminas, tómalas cada vez que no sientas fatiga.

-Está bien.

Sin otra palabra salió de la habitación.

-McCormick ¿Qué paso anoche? Estaba…Oh Dios, cierto-La calma tan pacifica fue sacudida por los recuerdos, mensajes y conjuntos de "No hay" "No es"-Pase una mano sobre mi cabello.

-¿Te refresco la memoria?

-No, ya lo recordé. La mensajería era una nube borrosa, una cadena de recuerdo trasparente. Vacía y solitaria sin esos correos.-Hoy iremos al colegio.

-De nuevo… Craig, te estas muriendo de débil y aun quieres seguir.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- _¿Soy débil? ¿Debo ya no seguir? ¿Qué Kenneth?_

-Tu cuerpo te está avisando que debes descansar.

-Ah, ¿Y? Yo tengo que ir.

-No Craig… Preocuparas a Ruby… Cuando te desmallaste tu padre, madre, Ruby y Karen entraron en pánico. Llamaron al doctor, el vino en menos de 15 minutos, dijo que era anemia. Las dos estaban angustiadas, tienes a una hermana que te quiere mucho.

-¿Crees que con eso me vas a convencer?

-….

Comí mi desayuno tan rápido como pude, el sabor escaseaba, tal vez mis papilas gustativas no estaban en su mejor estado. Tome una ducha y Salí de casa, no sin antes esquivar a mi madre, que al igual que McCormick me prohibía salir.

* * *

Entramos a la agitada escuela. Se distorsiona como si fuese territorio desconocido. No hace mucho que no he estado aquí, pero perecen semanas…

-Iré a la biblioteca, ¿Vienes?-Con mi pulgar apunte a dirección de esta.

-Hmm, te alcanzo más al rato. Buscaré a Kyle, Stan y Cartman.

-¿No iras por Butters?

-ÉL…No vendrá hoy.-Bajó su rostro, apretó los puños que, al instante perdieron fuerza.-Por cierto ¿Por qué a la biblioteca? ¿Es por el mensaje?

-Supongo.

-¿Supones?

-No entiendo por qué estoy aquí, sencillamente eso.

* * *

Con cautela abrí aquellas puertas, rechinaron. Era hora de clase por lo cual estaba casi vacía, unos cuantos alumnos con libros, cuaderno y lápiz en mano.

-¡AAAHH!-

Imagine el grito de Tweek como ese día que entré, después de leer el mismo mensaje que anoche. Lo imagine ¿No? ¿Fue mi imaginación…?

Sentí la gran necesidad de correr entre los pasillos, correr y alcanzar su espejismo. Debe estar ahí, entre los libros de pasta gruesa. Mis piernas se movieron por si solas, como un imán atraído por el metal. Pasaba por cada pasillo con estantes llenos de libros, el aroma del somnífero de la literatura entraba a mis pulmones. Eterna, una habitación eterna de estantes, continuaban por cada paso que daba.

Fui inoportunamente interrumpido por una silueta, que al mismo tiempo que detuve mi pisada; él cerró un libro. Nos miramos el uno al otro. Rodó los ojos y acomodó con delicadeza el ejemplar de pasta violeta.

-No puedo hacer otra cosa más que míralo. Lo odio. Me irrita.

-¿Qué tanto ves? ¿Te parece extraño ver a alguien como yo entre muchos libros?-Dijo sin apartar la mirada sobre el volumen situado.

-No realmente. Me es más extraño que no estés fumando tú cigarro.

Él gótico rival giró su cuerpo y se acercó hacia mí.

-Si el me guarda rencor, ¿No lo habrá olvidado? ¿Tweek permanecerá en su memoria? ¿O solo era un sentimiento superficial y pasajero por él?

Pasó de largo. El rose contra mi hombro fue señal de su hostilidad.

Es ahora o nunca.

-Pete, ¿Me guardas rencor?-Sin darme cuenta fruncía el ceño. Esta persona está en mi lista negra. Me sorprendo de mí mismo, no le he roto la cara.

-¿Debería?, sabes, te odio. Me das asco.

-Tsk-Que el maldito engreído no derrame sal sobre la herida. ¡Debo mantener el puto control!-Quiero una respuesta de sí o no.

-Si.

-¿Qué te hace odiarme?

-¿Por qué debo de responder a eso? Resígnate con esa respuesta, después de todo eres un conformista subnormal.-Se alejó a paso sosegado. Sus pisadas terminaron en un eco inaudible entre los estantes.

¡Quiero matarlo!

Caminé un poco más entre los pasillos.

Un manto de aire intervino en mi caminata. _Algo_ me llamaba, gire mi cabeza en su búsqueda. Sólo se interponían libros y más libros en mi mirar.

 _¿O son ellos?_

Son ellos quienes me llaman… La estantería frente a mis ojos estaba repleta de libros gruesos y pesados. ¿Qué es lo que observo? ¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿Qué es lo que estrecha mi corazón?

 _Voltea, voltea, voltea._

Seguí el juego. Desde arriba baje mi mirada, ¿Qué estoy leyendo? Cada libro recargado sobre la madera tenía una combinación.

 _ **"Tú"**_

Bajé un escalón.

 _" **Tie** " _

Bajé.

" _ **m"**_

Bajé

 _" **po"**_

Bajé.

 **"s** _ **e"**_

" _ **ago"**_

Llegué al final.

 _ **"**_ ** _Ta"_**

 ** _Tu tiempo se agota._**

Parpadeo. Estoy… rodeado en un mar de palabras, letras y símbolos. Despeinan mi cabello y me sumergen en su hablar, su significado. El mensaje recorre mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mis oídos. Un fuerte estruendo escucho en mi interior, aprieto mis manos contra el pecho. Me asfixian, ¡Me asfixian!

Choco en un muro, los me brazos de este me tocan, ¿Me llaman?

-¡CRAIG!

-Oh, es Kenny.

-¡Estas pálido de nuevo! ¡Tus vitaminas!-Siento sus dedos buscando sobre mi sudadera.

-¡Las encontré!-Saca unas cuantas pastillas descoloridas.- ¡Tómalas!

 _-Las olas del mar me tienen atrapado, Kenny.-_

Toma mi mano derecha y sobre esta me entrega dichas vitaminas.

-¿Craig? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Kenny llamando a Craig!-Frunció el ceño.

SLAPM.

Que forma de traerme de vuelta; su mano golpeando mi mejilla fue el salvavidas. Que irónico.

Clavé mi mirada en sus ojos celestes.

-¿Mi tiempo se agota…?


	9. Aunque

POV Kenny.

Que solitario es vagar por los pasillos y no sentir las miradas, caminar y no sentir el calor. Estar en una burbuja de aislamiento.

Llego a mi salón de clases. Todos sentados y prestando atención. Una que otra risilla desprendiéndose con astucia para no fastidiar al maestro frente a la pizarra.

Oh, proviene de Cartman, está tratándole de hacer una malicia a Kyle. Ja ja ja. Stan se da cuenta y avisa con señas a Ky. Te cagaron el acto Eric.

Viajo mis ojos por cada uno de los escritorios.

Wendy, Bebe, Red, Heidi, Token, Clyde, Kevin, Stan, Kyle, Cartman. Están ahí, prestando atención, o eso intentan. No está, no vino hoy. Los golpes tardan en desaparecer. Ni con maquillaje podría ocultarlo perfectamente en un día para otro. _Butters… Leopold Stoch, perdóname por no haber hecho nada ayer. Perdona mi debilidad, perdona mi ausencia._

* * *

Observando el techo mientras susurra "Leo" Suspira y deja caer su mirada a sus pies.

-Leo…-Detiene su paso frente a un casillero. Recarga su hombro derecho en este y vuelve a levantar su mirada celeste al vacío techo.

-Guh, ¿Ya habrá terminado Craig? Escucho unas pisadas acercándose. ¿Sera él?-Gira su cabeza hacía el sonido. Vaya asombro, no era su amigo, si no, el enemigo del pelinegro.-Pete…-Entrecerró sus ojos.

Él rival sostenía su celular y miraba la pantalla. Una silueta naranja llamo su atención…Si, la llamó. Llevo su mirada del aparato hacia Kenny. Lo observó con neutralidad. No detuvo su paso.

Kenneth se estremeció. Si hiciera un top de las miradas con más desinterés y apáticas, sin duda el gótico se llevaría el segundo lugar, el primero Craig. Él rubio no se contó a sí mismo. ESPEREN.

-Pete, pete ¡¿Él me miro?! Puede-Estiró el brazo, preparó su garganta para gritarle al que vestía de negro.- ¡Oh no! Si llego con junto a él, Tucker va a matarme, no sin antes a él.-Bajo su brazo- ¡Pero puede verme! ¡Pero Craig! Aahhh, ¿Qué presión?-Recordó una melena rubia, los labios de dicha persona gritaba tales palabras a los cuatro vientos- ¿Ese era Tweek?-¡AH! No, primer iré por Craig, ¡tengo que decirle ahora!-Giró su cuerpo y corrió con agilidad hacía donde estaba Tucker.

* * *

-Quiero jugar PlayStation~ -Dijo con un tono mimado y con una mueca de puchero.- ¡Quiero jugar play-

-Cállate McCormick. Me duele la cabeza.

-Bu Craig Bu. Te dije que tu salud empeoraría.

-Sí, sí.-Contestó quejumbroso desde cama.

-Ah, volviendo al tema del "mensaje" que los libros te mostraron… ¿Estás seguro que las vitaminas no tienen drogas?

-No. Si fuera producto de las drogas lo que mire, no sería tan "inocente"

-"Tu tiempo se agota" Hmm-Cruzó ambos brazos por atrás de su cabeza.- _¿Tiene un tiempo límite? El destino es cruel._

-¿Y si es una broma? Alguien con mucho tiempo de sobra colocó los libros para fastidiar.

Craig negó.

-No Kenny. Es diferente, si fuese una broma ¿Por qué hay suplicio? _Es como un hilo trasparente que me enreda y no puedo desatarme. Sólo hay un camino, tengo que seguir ¡Seguirlo hasta el final! Tengo la sensación que sí es así._

-¿Qué tienes el tiempo contado...?

-Ajá.

-N-no digas incoherencias.

-¿Acaso todo lo que no está pasando es coherente? Esto es South Park, no existe tal virtud.

-¡Eso es cuando éramos niños! Nuestra imaginación nos llevaba mucho más allá.

-Más allá… Ken, esta noche estaremos al pendiente sobre los mensajes. Tenemos que saber que sucedió con el anterior y como desaparecen.

Kenneth lo mira pasmado.

-¿Q-qué?

-Me llamaste Ken, solo Leo lo hacía-Respondió con un poco de manto rojizo sobre sus mejillas.

Craig torció sus labios con disgusto.

-No removeré los derechos de autor así que tranquilo. No lo volveré a decir.

-No~ Es algo lindo cuando lo dices Fucker, estas apenado.

-Vete a la mierda-Le mostró su "Fuck you" característico.

McCormick le regaló una sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Puedo apagar la luz?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque vas a dormirte.

-No lo hare, te lo juro.

Craig entrecerró los ojos.-Vas a hacerlo.

-¡Que no!

-Bueno, puedes apagarla.

-¡Ken gana!

-No lo hiciste, sólo quiero ver la luna.

-Uh, ajá.

Ambos se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares sobre la cama de Tucker. El rubio aplasto el interruptor. La luz artificial se fue y la luminosidad de la luna se extendió por la habitación. Los dos chicos volvieron a la acolchonada cama. Kenny se acomodó y con una sábana cubrió sus pies descalzos. Craig, en cambio, recargo su cansada espalda sobre el respaldo. Con celular en mano y esperando la hora 12:00 a.m. Todo podría cambiar al llegar la esperada hora.

-No te vayas a dormir.

-Lo sé. Pero sería entendible, estoy despierto desde las ocho. Tendría razón si digo que tengo sueño ahora mismo.

-No lo hagas. Te echaré de la cama como esta mañana.

-Eso dolió Tucker y ni siquiera fuiste para disculparte.

-¿Puedes sentir dolor?

-Bueno, es más bien un dolor psicológico. Sabes que está doliendo, pero no lo sientes ¿Me entiendes?

-…No.

-Idiota.

-Cállate.

Pasó media hora, eran las 11:48 p.m. Craig había bajado el cuerpo por cada minuto que pasaba. Ya estaba cansado y sobreponiendo que estaba débil.

Estando a cara a cara con Kenny, este miraba el celular en la mano de Craig. Al igual que el apático no despegaba sus ojos de la pantalla en la sección de correo. Kenny pasó su mirada a la cabellera de Craig.

-Craig, ¿Qué tanto amas a Tweek?-Preguntó con tono soñoliento.

-No podría expresarlo.

-Que dulce. Él debe amarte también, demasiado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Volteó hacía Kenny. Ambos ojos azules se encontraron de frente.

-Mis vagas memorias me lo dicen. Además, eres genial.

Kenneth sonrió. El otro chico pensó, que situación tan impensable; Junto a Kenny, en la misma cama ¿No era una pisca de engaño?

-Genial… Has visto lo más despreciable de mi persona.

-Siempre eres despreciable con todos. Estas equivocado, lo que yo he visto son tus virtudes.

McCormick jamás había prestado atención a los bellos ojos de Craig, viendo más allá de una sensación fría. Este último fijó su mirada a los labios del primero. Acción que el rubio imitó.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-

-¡¿Por qué pienso que Craig es atractivo?!

-¡¿Por qué putas estoy viendo sus labios?!

-¡Estoy sonrojado!

-¡IMPOSIBLE!

-NO.

-NO.

-¡Es todo lo contrario a mis gustos!—

Cierto, ellos no podrían ser infieles, menos por parte del pelinegro, ni por un billón de dólares.

-¡CARAJO!

Sin darse cuenta, el celular se había apagado. El dueño del mismo lo encendió de nuevo para conocer la verdad. El reloj marcaba las 11.56.

El alivio de ambos escapo por un suspiro

-Ves lo que causas.

-¡¿Qué hice?!

Esperando, esperando, comiéndose las uñas de la desesperación.

11:57

11:58 pm. Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos.

11:59 p.m. Ya casi, casi, casi, casi.

Pum.

12:00 a.m.

-Y… ¿Qué paso?

-… ¿Nada?

-Que desperdicio, te lo dije.

-No, espera.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo apagarlo.

-¿Que?

Apretó el botón al costado.

-¿Qué diablos?

-Tal vez está trabado, préstamelo.-Sin mala intención, arrebató de las manos el celular negro del ojiazul.

-¡Hey! Devuélvemelo.

Forcejeó el brazo de Kenny. Al parecer aquellas pequeñas pertenencias de Craig Kenneth podía rosarlas, muy poco, pero podía sentirlas. No lo suficiente para tomar algo entre sus dedos. El aparato cayó al suelo. Desprendiéndose de la tapa y la batería.

-Oh shit.

-Bien hecho bastardo.

Craig se levantó bruscamente. Buscó la batería que había llegado hasta debajo de la cama.

Lo armó de nuevo e instantáneamente lo encendió. Con los nervios en su garganta y el pánico saliendo de sus dedos abrió el correo.

Hora: 12:07 a.m.

Mensaje:

Yo:

Tweek, ¿Estás trabajando? 4:34 p.m.

Tweekers:

Sí y tengo que salir hacer un pedido especial. 4:36 p.m.

Yo:

¿Pedido especial? 4:36 p.m.

Tweekers:

Sabe. Pero tengo ir a entregárselo en casa. 4:37 p.m.

Yo:

Oh, ¿A quién? 4:38 p.m.

Tweekers:

No lo sé. Es un cliente especial, creo. 4:40 p.m.

Yo:

Ok. 4:46 p.m.

El azabache cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo, reteniendo cualquier lagrima tibia que podría recorrer su mejilla y humedecer las nítidas sabanas. Apretó sus dientes, tanto que podía lastimarse. Exigía a su cuerpo no temblar. Exigía no bramar y golpear todo material físico frente a él.

Ahora sólo queda afrontarlo. Pararse derecho y decir "Está realidad no va a vencerme"

Kenneth abrazó una almohada y la pagaba a su cuerpo. Miraba a Tucker en silencio.

-Craig, mira…

El nombrado no movió un solo dedo.

-Vamos, mira.

El moreno retrocedió el antebrazo lentamente.

-¿Qué quieres?-Retiró el estorbo por completo. Las yemas de sus dedos rosaron la colcha.

El rubio apuntó con su índice el exterior de la ventana.

¿Qué podría calmar a Craig en una situación así? ¿Qué? Los iris zafiro reflejaron la refulgente luna. Oh sí, Justo eso.

Tomo aire y exhalo. ¿Qué hace tanto que odiaba suspirar? Dejaba al descubierto su lado vulnerable. Esa parte de él que no quiera mostrar a nadie. Desde que era niño, solo se quejaba de las ocurrencias a las cueles era arrastrado, ni ahí suspiraba. Aunque, obviamente nació a quien dedicárselos.

Ambos chicos somnolientos no despegaron sus ojos de la luna. No hasta que sus parpados se sintieron pesados y cayeron en un profundo sueño.

* * *

"Clic" "Clic"

Un chirrido molestó el sueño de Kenny. Parpadeo dos veces.

Por un momento desconoció las paredes, la ventana mostrando el crepúsculo del amanecer, la cama, las sabanas y almohadas al lado suyo.

Trago saliva. Tocio por un desazón en su garganta, buscaba el nombre, el nombre, nombre, ¡Nombre! ¡Craig! Intranquilo llevo su mirada buscándolo.

El chico estaba ahí, sentado frente al computador.

-C-c-Craig-Articuló con su voz entrecortada-¡Craig!

El pelinegro sobresalto desde su silla.

-¿Qué? Me asustaste.

-Ah, perdón, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

Sin despagar los ojos de la pc respondió.

-Me desperté hace media hora y no pude reconciliar el sueño. Estoy revisando las redes sociales de Tweek.-carraspeo para después toser seco. Golpeo su pecho.

-No encuentro nada.

Ya las había revisado antes.

-Tu voz esta ronca.-Se puso de pie y dirigió sus pasos hacia Craig. Miró su rostro.

-¡Por Dios Craig estas enfermo!

Su amigo estaba pálido, con bolsas debajo de sus ojos, con respiración irregular y claramente sus dedos temblaban.

-Llegaste el límite ¡Ve y acuéstate!

-¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre? Tengo que-

-Tienes que reposar. Si continúas investigando así, no estas al cien por cierto. Desperdicias esfuerzos.-Llevó su mano a la frente del enfermo.

-Y tienes temperatura… En serio, cuida más de ti.

-Cállate, no puedo tomarme el lujo de dormir… ¡El tiempo se acaba!

-¿¡Que tiempo?!

-¡El tuyo y el de Tweek!

-¡¿De qué mierda hablas?! ¿El de Tweek y mío?

-No puedo seguir así, Kenny.-Echó su cabeza para atrás y cruzó los brazos.-Me siento tan extraño. _Tengo la necesidad de no ignorar nada, no puedo estar tranquilo. Aunque mi vista este borrosa, aunque no pueda sostenerme en pie, aunque esté lamentable estado tengo que continuar. No puedo detenerme, si no el tren se va…_

Miró al chico frente a él. Odiaba que lo miraran con esos ojos, ojos llenos de lastima. Pena hacia su persona.

-Qué asco Kenny, no me mires así.

-¿No confías en mí?

-¿Eh?

-¡Hicimos un trato en el que yo te ayudaría en todo lo que podría! ¿No ves que ya ni puedes mirar con claridad? Yo lo hare, no quiero sentirme un inútil, no de nuevo.

Craig se levantó de la silla. Arrastró sus pies hacia la cama y tendió su cuerpo en ella.

-Kenneth, no eres un inútil... Cuento contigo.

¿Qué ganaría con discutir con McCormick? Nada, y el rubio tenía razón. A penas y podía leer.

El aura de Kenny brilló y cómo un soldado enderezó la espalda.

-¿Qué tenías planeado hacer hoy?

-Investigar a quien fue la entrega especial.

-¿No te lo dijo?

-No.

¿Por qué la sensación de malestar se tornaba en el ambiente? Tornándose denso entre la mirada de ambos. Lo pensaron, los dos lo pensaron, solo quedo ahí, en su mente.

¿Quién fue una de las últimas personas que vio a Tweek y a SOLAS antes de su desaparición?


	10. Gato irracional

Después de que atravesó "dificultades" para salir de casa, por ejemplo, no podía abrir la puerta, ya que el picaporte lo rechazaba, como un imán en su mismo polo. Craig tuvo que levantarse (Con dificultad) y abrirla. Al bajar las escaleras se topó con otra puerta de la entrada.

Le gritó al azabache desde abajo y este se rio, por el tono lamentable de un niño con el que se quejaba Kenny. No tuvo más opción que llamar a su madre diciéndole que tocaban la puerta, Laura abrió y Kenny corrió hacia el exterior. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría en su búsqueda? Quién sabe, pero no desanimo la oportunidad en sus manos, y continuó, dispuesto a preguntarse y hallar una que otra respuesta.

Craig había tomado medicina, la cual le causo un vasto sueño.

 **Flash back**

-¿Y que fue la entrega especial de ayer?

-Agh, no lo sé. No estoy husmeando en los pedidos de los clientes.-Sostenía un vaso de café negro.

La respuesta molestó a Craig.

-No me entendiste ¿A quién?

Un Tweek nervioso se vio reflejado en la penetrante mirada oscura de Tucker. Le pegó un sorbo al caliente líquido.

-Un cliente especial, agh.

Los chicos que los acompañaban, ambos equipos rivales. Era extraño, pero almorzaban juntos por una vez cada quince días, no sabían exactamente. Trataron de liberar el compactado aire, sólo consiguieron que Craig se levantara de la mesa y los abandonara.

-Tsk… Mentiroso.

 **Fin del Flash back**

Un jaloneo movió el brazo del moreno, quien en segundo abrió los ojos.

Miró a Kenny con sus manos en juntas en suplica o perdón, al costado de la cama. Lo primero que se preguntó fue como consiguió entrar.

-¡Perdón! Creo que después de todo no soy de mucha utilidad.-Bajó la mirada-Fui a la casa de… de…

-Tweek-Agregó Craig con voz ronca.

-Sí, de Tweek. Era como si nadie hubiese estado ahí en años.

-¿Y la cafetería?

-I-igual.-Llevo sus manos sobre su rostro- y, y… Me perdí.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Literal?

-Si. Me pregunte donde estaba. Llegue a pensar que no existía tal lugar como ese en south park.

El ojiazul oscuro posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del rubio que había caído de rodillas mientras hablaba.

-¿Dónde era ese lugar?

Sintió un ligero espasmo. Kenny abrió la boca, pero estos no desprendieron ningún sonido y guardo silencio por unos segundos.

-Enfrente a la casa de Butters.

- _¡Maldición! Le dije que no dejaría que sus recuerdos se perdieran ¿Pero qué hice? Dejarlo solo. Caminar solo._

Con tan sólo en toque de su hombro con las yemas de sus dedos, el dolor del chico entró por sus poros.

 _-No debo dejarlo desaparecer, debo mantenerlo aquí, pero…pero, ¡No puedo!_

-Craig… ¿Voy a desaparecer?

¿Cómo es? ¿Qué es? ¿Cuerpo? ¿Alma? ¿Silueta? ¿O una ilusión? Elije una opción, cualquiera caía lentamente. La mano de Craig lo detuvo antes de tocar suelo.

-¡Kenny! ¡Hey!

-No quiero desaparecer…

-¡Ken!

El mundo de los ojos celestes se oscureció.

* * *

Las horas del día pasaron y Kenny aun no despertaba, Craig había caído en sueño por la espera.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió rápidamente, la luz del pasillo se reflejó sobre el espejo.

-¡Hijo! ¿Cómo sigues?

Sacudió a un dormido Craig. Dejo escapar un quejido.

-¿Qué pasa, madre?-Estiró su cuerpo. El momento le hizo recordar aquellos días en el que su madre tenía que venir a despertarlo para que no se le hiciera tarde para la escuela. Sólo quería dormir un poco más, como todo niño sano.

-¿Ya tomaste tus pastillas?

-Aun no.-Bostezó. Sus dedos tocaron el pie de alguien junto a él, sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda.

-¡AAH!

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-Su madre lo miró con confusión.

Contemplo a… Kenny…

-¿Quie-Tocio causando una gresca, cubrió sus labios con ambas manos. Y arqueó su espalda.

La señora Tucker le dio golpecitos sobre esta.

-Toma las medicinas cuando es la hora.

Dejó de toser. No, no tocio por su enfermedad si no porque sus labios expresaría ¿Quién es él?

Pasó con dificultad las pastillas rojas por su garganta. Su madre ya había salido del cuarto oscuro.

Acostó su cuerpo distanciado a Kenny. Él llevaba ocho horas dormido, sin "signos de vida" más sólo lo observó y dejó que descansara. No era el único que estaba agotado.

Verlo yacer como un gato en su manto de comodidad, contagio al pelinegro. Cerró los ojos y durmió.

Pensó en gatos, gatos, gato, gato.

¿Gato?

* * *

-MALDITO RAYO DE SOL.

Que buena manera de despertar: Maldiciendo.

Somnoliento buscó con sus dedos el celular entre las ligeras y claras sabanas. Lo encontró y lo tomó.

Era otro día, otro mensaje. Que iniquidad que ese fuera el nuevo bocado de cada despertar.

Perturbado, aun le costaba creer que los correos se borraran, desaparecían de la mensajería como por arte de magia. Que más daba buscar una explicación, era absurdo. Pero ahí lo tenía, frente a sus ojos leyendo un descontinuo mensaje.

Tweekers:

¡Craig! Hay un gato muy bonito justo en mis piernas. 5:35 p.m.

Yo:

Oh, envía a una foto, quiero verlo. 5:36 p.m.

Tweekers:

Imagen. (?) 5:38 p.m.

¿No es tierno? 5:38 p.m.

Yo:

Si, esta bonito. Mira el collar, tal vez tenga su nombre, o la dirección del dueño. 5:42

Tweekers:

Dice que se llama "Nyanko" 5:43 p.m.

Y hasta tiene la dirección. Creo que lo regresare a la dueña. Aunque no sé dónde queda esto. ¡Puedo perderme! Pero tengo el deber de entregarlo… ¡Que presión! 5:44 p.m.

Yo:

Suerte. 5:47 p.m.

Tweekers:

Creo que no podré ir a tu casa hoy. 5: 47 p.m.

¿Puedes pasar por la cafetería más tarde? 5:47 p.m.

Yo:

No estoy seguro si tendré tiempo libre. Te aviso. 5:50 p.m.

Tweekers:

Está bien, Craig. 6:00 p.m.

-¿Por qué no fui a verlo ese día? Ahora lo ansió más que nada.

-Pum-

Sintió un golpe en la zona "T" El celular se le había resbalando de las manos y cayó sobre su cara.

-Pfff, JAJAJAJAJA

-¡McCormick!-Le hizo la seña.

Con ataque de risa abrazaba su estómago.

-L-lo siento. Guh estoy llorando…-No contenía la carajada.

Trasmitió su risotada al azabache. Quien reboso una mueca queriéndose reír de sí mismo. Se tomó el puente de la nariz.

-Ah, ah jajaja… Ya… Ya… Me calmo-Limpió sus puras lágrimas. ¿Hace cuánto que no reía de esa manera?

-¿Ya vas a cerrar la boca?

-Uy.

-Veo que ya estas mejor ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mmh…-Alzó los brazos-¡Bien!-Examinó al chico que tenía el ceño fruncido.- ¿Y tú?-Extendió la mano derecha y con sus dedos tomó la majilla del despeinado Craig.

Su expresión cambio. Rodo los ojos y sonrió.

-Estás bien, la fiebre ya bajo.

Echó su cuerpo para atrás. Acarició con la yema de los dedos la palma de dicha mano.

-Perfecto.

Craig buscó un nuevo cambio y tomó una ducha.

Después bajó a desayunar.

Ruby le pidió ayuda en una tarea.

Limpió su cuarto.

Tendió la desordenada cama.

Kenneth lo miraba RARO, no dejaba de moverse, es más, estaba productivo.

-¡Alto Craig! ¿Eres tú él Craig Tucker? ¿El matón que atemoriza a media escuela? ¿Él asocial?

-Kenny, por Dios cállate. Sí, so-Tocio.

-No dejes de medicarte aun.

-Lo sé.-Tomó el frasco de medicamento.

-Je je ¿Quiénes es la Lady ahora?

El moreno frunció el ceño y lanzó hacia el rubio el frasco blanco, golpeándolo en la frente.

-No me lances tus pasti- Recordó algo urgente que tenía que decirle, que por estúpido o distraídos olvido cortarle-¡Pete!-Gritó.

Lo había nombrado de golpe, la reacción y gestos del chico contrario fueron de esperarse. La mirada homicida se plantó en su semblante.

-Quiero decir, olvide mencionártelo ¡Pete puede verme!

-Ah…

-¿Cómo que "Ah"? ¡Puede verme!

-Esa basura tiene algo así como poderes sobrenaturales. No es la gran cosa.

-¿No es la gran cosa? Pude sernos de ayuda.

-No, en efecto, puede verte y no ha olvidado por completo a Tweek, pero solo estorbaría.

-Tal vez recuerde que hizo un jueves por la tarde.

El rubio idiota pensó en voz alta. La cago.

-Ups… ¡No es lo que quise decir lo juro! Es más, ¡no entiendo por qué lo dije!

-Tranquilo, no voy a matarte-Susurró-Aun.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada. Entiendo lo que piensas, de cualquier manera no servirá de nada.

-Sé que no me incumbe pero tengo duda. No preguntare ¿Tan mala era su relación con Pete? ¿Tan descompuesta que ni puede tomar una ayuda? ¿Qué sucedió en el pasado de estos tres?

-A las cinco saldremos de casa.

-¿Cinco? ¿Y a dónde vamos?

-Por un gato.

-¿Eh?

* * *

Hoy por la madrugada soñé con un gato, un gato blanco. Me miraba con grandes ojos dorados y profundos. Me seguía con su mirada. Mecía la cola, de izquierda a derecha, derecha a izquierda. Estático, solo me observó. Parecía que sonreía. El gato blanco me sonreía.

Traté de acercármele, pero huyó en cuando escuchó mis pisadas.

El reloj de la sala marcaba las 5:00 p.m.

Como Craig dijo antes, partieron.

El amante de la luna callaba cada dos minutos al rubio pervertido que seguía sus huellas.

-Que injusto. Si no quieres decirme cómo fue que le robaste la virginidad al inocente de Tweek, dime por lo menos donde vamos.

¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

Bramó.

-Te dije que buscando a un gato blanco.

-¡Hay cientos de gatos blancos!

-Debe estar por aquí…-Miro de reojo al celular. Ojeo de nuevo el entorno.

-Kenny, busca un buzón verde hecho mierda.

-Okay~

Se alejaron un poco el uno al otro.

A los pocos minutos de la iniciación de la búsqueda, Kenny grito desde el otro lado de la calle.

Craig corrió hacia él.

-Encontré al buzón mierda… y aun gato blanco…-Apartó su cuerpo y dejó a la vista un gato blanco dormido debajo de la buzonera.

-¿C-como sabias que habría un gato aquí?

Le mostro la imagen mandada por Tweek.

-¡Eso es! ¿¡Que mierda?!-Lo único que se le vino a la mete fue John titor, ¡Tweek viene del futuro!-¡¿Cómo?!-Jaloneo la manga de Craig.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?-Soltó el agarre- ¿Ves ese gato? Tweek lo llevo con su dueño.

-¿Se volvió a escapar?

-¿Y justamente volver al mismo lugar?

-Tal vez le guste.

-Tsk-Chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño-¿¡Quieres dejar de buscar una explicación lógica!?

-¿¡Ah?! ¿¡Como supones que lo deje de hacer?! ¡Es obvio que buscaría la lógica!

-¿Después de todo?

-Despue-¡No me jodas Craig! Pensé que tú serias quien se guiara por lo racional y yo quien diría locuras, pero terminaste siendo más infantil.

-McCormick ¿Puedes admitir tu posición?

-Ya lo acepte, hace tiempo.-Apretó los puños. El impulso de sacar todo lo que tenía en su garganta permanecía, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que después de todo no ha logrado nada? Craig lo sabía perfectamente bien.

-¿Qué respondes a ello? Necesitamos teorías, las máximas que se puedan. Examinarlas, desechándolas y acercándonos más a la correcta. Por eso hay que tener en cuenta todas, aunque sean disparatadas, cuentan.

-¿De ese modo haces las cosas? Vaya que tomas tú tiempo el pensar.-Giró su cuerpo.

-Cómo quieres responder con lógica a preguntas como, ¿Por qué nadie puede verte? ¿Por qué tus recuerdos desaparecen? ¿Por qué Tweek ya no existe?

Sonrió con bajos ánimos. Pasó su brazo derecho sobre su estómago y conecto con su antebrazo izquierdo.

-Serán respondidas con una lógica desequilibrada…

-Así es.

-¿Cómo podré responderlas no sin antes perder la cabeza?

-Me hago la misma pregunta.

¿Tan siquiera podremos hallar la respuesta?

Demencia, imprudencia, irracional, ¿Qué viene después?


	11. Recuerdos

-¿Y cuantas teorías tienes hasta ahora?-Dijo con las manos atrás de su nuca.

Caminaban por la cuidad, pasando una tienda de mascotas, enseguida de un consultorio dental.

-Em… dos.

-¿¡Dos?!

-Ay, eres ruidoso.

-¿Me hiciste un escándalo sólo por dos teorías?

-¿Qué quieras? No soy un genio, mis calificaciones son promedio.

-Eh leído-

-¿Lees? Pensé que sólo te interesaban revistas porno.

-Guh, Butters leyó que las calificaciones no tienen nada que ver con la inteligencia.

Craig rió ante la declaración, Kenneth no lo negó.

-Hablando de él, creo que iré a verlo. No llegare noche así que espérame despierto para que me abras la puerta. No me dejes dormir afuera-Torció sus labios en un puchero.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo lograste entrar hoy?

-Oh, coincidí con Ruby cuando llegaba del colegio. La vi pasar y la seguí.

-AH.-Esa mirada que echaba sobre Kenny sólo significaba una cosa.

-No me mires así. Sabes muy bien que mi corazón solo le pertenece a Leo-Pasó una mano sobre su cabello rubio.-Bueno, iré con él.

-Ok. No tardes, quiero dormir.

-Si~ Regresare pronto.-Se despidió agitando su mano.

* * *

El cielo se había nublado, un manto gris se posó sobre south park.

Con ventana abierta y suspiros escapados, preguntándose a sí mismo.

¿Esto terminara, no sin antes perder la cabeza?

* * *

 _Mis pisadas no se escuchan, mi aliento no humedece, mis golpes no duelen. Soy una bruma caminante sin rumbo, sin saber porque aun continuó. Mi fantasma desaparecerá, en tinta invisible se escribirá mi existencia._

 _Desapar_ _ecer_

Él rubio llega con vagos recuerdos a la casa de Leo, ojea la entrada, la puerta esta medio abierta.

-Sí claro, yo les aviso a mis padres, gracias.

La dulce voz de Butters provenía del otro lado de la calle. Despidiendo con su mano al vecino, traía unos libros delgados desgastados.

-Leo…

El corazón de Kenneth latía tan deprisa, la danza de mariposas florecía en su estómago. Ver a esa persona, quien tanto amaba, a quien tanto quería proteger aun con su último aliento y con un desafortunado evento su plan se perdió.

Butters entró a su casa, McCormick aprovechó la lentitud del contrario para adentrarse al hogar, donde las paredes guardaban gritos y panoramas espantosos. Si tan sólo las paredes hablaran…

* * *

Él menor de la familia Stotch extendió su cuerpo, bostezó y sus ojos se tornaron brillosos, destellando su azul turquesa, mirando a la nada pero preguntándose todo.

El vacío que sentía en su pecho, que poco a poco crecía y se propagaba por todo su cuerpo, al extremo de sus dedos, a la punta de sus cabellos, a sus ojos que dejaban escapar una lagrima por la culpa de ese vacío.

-Kenny…Kenny…K-kenny.

¿Qué era ese nudo en su garganta?

¿A quién pertenece ese nombre?

¿Para quién eran estas lagrimas?

¿Quién era Kenny?

Butters enterró su cara contra la cama, limpiando las gotas saladas que rogaban por salir.

Incorporó su cuerpo en un salto, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al armario. Abrió las delgadas puertas. Kenny lo observaba, persiguiendo con su mirada débil a la "frágil" persona con suéter celeste.

Leopold dobló sus rodillas frente al armario, entre sus dedos tocaba una caja, una caja muy vieja, tenía polvo y algunos rayones sobre su tapa.

Abrió dicha caja con delicadeza y orbes melancólicos. Eran sus pertenencias de niño, esos divertidos días donde le importaba un carajo los comentarios de los demás, pero como siempre, la sombra de sus padres junto a él, jamás fue libre.

-Dime Kenny.

El nombrado abrió sus ojos como platos al oír su nombre, su pecho ardía como nunca antes.

-Tú… ¿tú estuviste conmigo esa vez, verdad?

-¿Esa vez?-Ladeó su cabeza.

-Sí, y muchas otras, con todos tú estuviste…-Tomó algo con sus manos-¿Recuerdas a Marjorine?-Rosaba con las yemas de sus dedos la peluca despeinada rubia.

-Lo siento…-Bajó su cabeza, mirando como sus puños temblaban ligeramente.

-¿Recuerdas el viaje a Hawái?

-Viaje…-Levantó su cabeza rápidamente-Lo recuerdo, ¡Lo recuerdo Leo!

-Yo…yo los recuerdo-Abrazó suavemente un avioncito de papel que segundos atrás había tomado de la vieja caja-Los recuerdo…Pero no a ti… ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname Kenny!

Recordaba esos momentos, las vivencias, la calidez de un abrazo, la calidez de una sonrisa.

-No recuerdo tus ojos, tu cabello, tus manos, tu aroma, tu voz… pero si recuerdo como me hacían sentir tus palabras, tus abrazos…Recuerdo que estoy enamorado de esa sonrisa, Kenny.

Tanto así lo amaba, que ni su desgracia por la cual pasaba era suficiente para borrarlo.

Butters lloraba, lágrima tras lágrima, acercando cada vez más ese avión de papel a su pecho, que Kenny le había regalado, él lo sabía.

-Te p-perdono Leo…

Al borde del llanto, Kenneth recorrió su mirada sobre la caja, ojeo los juguetes, dibujos, colores, todo eso tenía un malgastado color, excepto un objeto, el cual llamo su atención, era reconocible, le había pertenecido a él.

El celular de Kenny se encontraba entre las pertenencias guardadas. La pantalla tenía una rajada que partía el objeto en dos y sin ningún colgante como Kenneth podía recordar.

-Butters, ¿Por qué tienes mi celular…?

Entre sollozos, Butters extendió su mano hacía la dicha pertenencia del chico invisible, este lo observaba, en sus ojos se reflejaba cómo el contrario tomaba con ambas manos la pieza rectangular.

Esa imagen ya la había contemplado antes, antes de que todo esto pasara. ¿Sera qué…?

-Yo… ¡Yo le di mi celular! ¿P-pero por qué? ¡Aaah mierda! No logro recordarlo-Revolvió su propio cabello por desesperación.

Como una gota de lluvia sus recuerdos cayeron en un charco hecho por agua pluvial estancada, gota que derrumbo la presa bloqueada.

-¿Qué es esto?

La cinta de recuerdos volvía a su memoria, rápidamente, escena por escena aparecía…

-¿Qué son todas estas imágenes?

 _-Ten Leo, de esta manera nuestros mensajes están seguros._

 _-Gracias Ken._

-¿Qué…? ¿Estos son mi rec-

Un pesado sonido atravesó sus tímpanos, sus rodillas temblaron y se quedaron sin fuerza.

-¡AHG!

Cerró sus ojos con presión, su cabeza se destrozaba por el estadillo de esas imágenes de lugares, rostros, sonidos, voces, lágrimas, gritos y maldiciones desprendiéndose de sus labios.

Eran sus recuerdos, ¡Sus recuerdos volvían!

Eran como pequeñas piezas, fragmentos que al ligarse con otro de igual tamaño se transformaba en un recuerdo, completaban el rompecabezas de la memoria.

El sonido se intensificaba cada vez más.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-¡Por favor, contesta el maldito celular! 

-¡Ven, ven rápido! 

-¡POR FAVOR! 

Escuchaba su propia voz, sus propios gritos combinados con una canción de lluvia con truenos de instrumentos.

-¡Voy a protegerla sin importan que!

-¡B-b-basta!

Su vista se movía de un lado a otro, eran tantas, tantas imágenes, tantos sonidos, tantos sentimientos, que le entraron nauseas.

-Maldito hijo de puta Cra-

Todo se detuvo en un instante. El sonido molesto se fue junto con los diferentes escenarios distorsionados.

No podía respirar, le faltaba el aliento.

-Eso…todo esto fue…No… no veo bien, de nuevo… de nuevo el mundo se oscurece. Leo…Leo no te desvanezcas… Oh no, soy yo…No otra vez no, por favor…

El sueño entraba una vez más, sus fuerzas se fueron por completo. Su espalda tocó el suelo, todo se iba, todo el color, todo sonido, su todo: Butters se oscurecía.

-¿Por qué justo en este momento? No Kenneth, levántate, vamos, tú puedes, tienes que ir con Craig a decirle que lo recuerdas, que recuerdas todo…

Fue inútil, no le quedaban fuerzas ni para mover sus labios. Sentía que esta vez sí se perdía…

-Lo recuerdo…

Cerró sus ojos, entró en un profundo éxtasis de sueño, tenía miedo de no volver a despertar jamás.

* * *

-¿Pintura, he? Es tan él. Un trazo blanco, que si enciendes una chispa de luz, se llena de colores, tantos colores que me-

* * *

El reloj sobre el estante marcaba las 12:49, el azabache sostenía su celular viendo unas imágenes de galaxias espirales escogidas al azar. Ojeaba por minuto cuatro veces la hora.

-Como tarda.

-Como tarda.

Rodó los ojos y apagó su teléfono. Volteo hacía su ventana.

-Como tarda…

-Como… tarda…

-Como tar… ¿Quién tarda…?

-¿A quién espero…?

Ya a media noche su cuerpo se cansó de la espera por ese alguien y durmió sobre la pregunta ¿Quién?

* * *

 **POV Craig.**

 _¿Por qué? A pesar que tú estabas en una muy mala situación, hiciste todo lo posible para no decaer y animarme._

 _¿Por qué? A pesar de que tu sonrisa ocultaba todo tu miedo por desaparecer._

 _¿Por qué? Tendiste tu ayuda hacía a mí, a pesar de que no mostré interés en un principio._

 _¿Por qué…?_

 _Gracias chico rubio tan idiota._

-¡Kenneth!-Me incorporé al despertar con un salto.-Diablos, me quedé dormido. No puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en su regaño.

Salí rápidamente de casa a buscarlo, ¿Dónde podrá estar? ¿Al lado de la casa? ¿O se iría a un parque a dormir? ¿Bajo un puente? Pff, de tan solo pensar lo enojado que estará me entran las ganas de reír. Es divertido a veces discutir con él.

El sol ha sido tapado por nubes grises, el viento es helado y trae humedad consigo, hoy lloverá.

Ayer yo… ¿Sólo me quede dormido, verdad?

No está aquí. ¿La casa de al lado talvez?

-Kenny. ¡Hey Kenny! ¿Si estas verdad? Tú no… Encontré al bulto naranja.

-Kenneth-Detuve mis pies frente a él.-Hey-No hubo respuesta-Despierta he venido por-

El chico rubio se puso de pie rápidamente. ¿Una pesadilla? Sin mirarme a los ojos él dio un paso hacia mí.

Mierda, está enojado. De alguna manera anoche caí dormido, ¿De alguna manera? Hay algo que me incomoda.

-Te debo una disculpa-Me interrumpió, sin mirarme a los ojos siguió hablando.

-De nuevo me pasó en casa de Leo, me desmayé de nuevo y desperté sin saber dónde estaba.

Esa voz…

-De milagro dejó la ventana abierta.

Esa forma de hablar…

-Salte.

No parece Kenny.

-¡¿Saltaste?! Si mal no recuerdo es un segundo piso.

-Sí, estoy bien, no duele, nada.

No pertenece a él.

¿Qué es lo que mira? ¿Mira a sus pies? ¿Qué ocurre Kenny? Hay una sombra sobre él, una penumbra lo envuelve y se revela en sus palabras.

-Llegue aquí a media noche, grite todo lo que pude, pero no saliste.

¿A quién le hablas Kenny? Mírame a los ojos directamente como siempre lo haces.

-¿En serio? No escuche nada. ¿Ya estaba dormido? No… El reloj, la última vez que vi el reloj, ¿12:49? Estaba despierto, ¿Por qué yo no…?

-No me escuchaste, no me abriste, aunque fue lo único que te pedí, confié en ti.

No… ¿Quién me habla?

-Kenny, en verdad lo sien-

-¡¿Por qué Craig?!

¿Acaso yo te olvide…?

-¡Perdón McCor-

-Todo es tu culpa Craig.

Dio un paso hacia mí, ¿Kenny, de que hablas? Retrocedí un paso, no puedo hablar, ¿Culpa? ¿Qué culpa? ¡Deja de hacer que pregunte más cosas! Ya no necesito más.

-Craig…

Siguió caminando, pasando por un lado de mi hombro, me susurró con un vacío…

-Todo.

Mi culpa…Ayer, anoche olvide a Kenny. Olvide abrir aquella puerta…

-¡¿Todo es mi culpa?! ¿Kenny?! ¡No entiendo!

Voltee rápidamente cuando mis palabras volvieron, ya no estaba ahí, corrí para seguir su camino, pero ya no estaba, no había pisadas ni la esencia de él…

 _No desaparezcas, Kenny…_


	12. Pertenecer

Sus pies no paraban de correr, correr y correr, el sudor le resbalaba por la espalda, produciéndole escalofríos. Busca a Kenny en cada esquina, en cada callejón que encuentra a su paso, hasta por debajo de los autos.

Detuvo sus pisadas frente aquel callejón sucio donde lo vio por primera vez, desde que todo esto comenzó a tornarse confuso.

Él de parca naranja no estaba ahí.

-Ke-Kenny-Habló con respiración entrecortada. Se limpió una gota que resbalaba por su frente.- ¿Dónde estás?-Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se tornó tan pesado que cayó de rodillas- Por favor no Kenny, no me dejes sol-

-¿Tucker?-La llamaron desde atrás.

-¿Hm?-Miró por encima del hombro unos pantalones de mezclilla, subió rápidamente la mirada, era Stan, que a su lado estaba el judío pelirrojo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Craig?-Kyle se arrodillo a su altura y posó una mano sobre su espalda.- ¿Te sientes mal?

-¿Qué? No, estoy bien.-Aun respiraba con dificultad.

Acto seguido el azabache se puso de pie al igual que Kyle.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Tucker?-Preguntó el de pompón rojo.

- _Ellos… no lo recuerdan…_ -Buscando a Kenny.

-¿Kenny? ¿Es una mascota? ¿Un gato quizá?-Dijo Kyle mientras se limpiaba los pantalones del polvo.

-Algo así. Tengo que irme.-Dicho esto dio media vuelta pero Stan lo detuvo.

-Tucker, has faltado una semana completa, la verdad tú me importas un carajo-

-¡Stan!

-Pero no es lo mismo para Black y Donovan, deberías de, no sé, una llamada o un mensaje.-Desvió su mirada-Nos vemos.

-Hey, Stan,-Kyle rodó sus ojos esmeraldas-Craig, es que notamos a Token y Clyde algo preocupados, aunque no lo digan, suponemos que eres la causa.

-Entiendo.

-¿Sí estas bien?

-Sí.

-Ya veo, nos vemos Craig.-Dio media vuelta para perseguir a Stan.- ¡Hey, espera!

-Supongo que tienen razón.

* * *

Al llegar a casa lo primero que realizo Craig fue tomar el celular y marcar a su amigo Token, quien muy amablemente hablo por el otro lado de la línea.

-Entonces los espero aquí.

-Muy bien, pasaré por Clyde para irnos directamente a tu casa. Nos vemos.

-Sí.

Él chico se tendió en la cama, todo esto le parecía tan extraño, le daba la sensación que nada estaba bien, algo ocurría, era un gran malestar que lo estrangulaba cada vez que parpadeaba.

A la media hora llamaron desde la puerta.

Tucker los recibió, con pena al mirar a los ojos del castaño, recordaba que lo había golpeado y tratado como basura.

¿Por qué lo hice?

En la habitación, los tres chicos tomaban refrescos y comían lo que Craig trajo de su alacena.

-¿En serio? Que mierda.

-Sí, Cartman no ha vuelto ir a la escuela desde ese día. –Dijo el amante de los tacos llevándose una fritura a la boca.

-Craig, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-Hablo Black al terminar un sorbo de gaseosa.

-¿Eh?

-¿Estabas enfermo, por es faltaste a clases, verdad? O eso nos dijo nuestro tutor ¿No es así?

-Oh sí, supongo, ya estoy bien.

Token y Clyde se miraron mutuamente. Tenían algo que decirle, para bien o para mal no se lo podían guardar.

-Veras Craig…-Clyde rascó su cabeza-El miércoles a la salida nos encontramos con Pete y, bueno, él, es que…bien…él.

-Ah…-Token se acercó a Clyde y lo rosó con su hombro.-Lo que trata de decir, es que, nos encontramos con él y dijo que te vio en la biblioteca, aunque supuestamente estabas enfermo.

Craig seguía sin decir una palabra, sólo masticaba una fritura lentamente.

-Eso no es la más raro-Agregó el castaño-Dijo que parecías más idi…ota de lo normal.

Token contuvo su risa ante la pausa de Donovan. El primero carraspeó.

-En verdad habló como si estuviera preocupado por ti.

-¿Preocupado? Ajá, después de todo lo que yo-detuvo sus palabras.- ¿Yo qué?

-¿Paso algo entre tú y Pete?-Preguntó Clyde mientras observaba la bolsa medio vacía de frituras.

-No… No ha pasado nada entre nosotros, ¿Por qué mi relación con él es tan mala? ¿Qué?

* * *

 **Flash back.**

Conversación de Tweek y Craig. 

Tweekers:

Craig tengo que hablar contigo. 10:34 a.m.

Yo:

Hoy no puede ser, estaré ocupado. 10:50 a.m.

Tweekers:

Entiendo ¿Mañana podemos encontrarnos? 10:52 a.m.

Yo:

Sí. 11:12 a.m.

Tweekers:

Bien. (Visto 11:21 a.m.)

Fin conversación de Tweek y Craig. 

...

Conversación de Craig y número desconocido.

Desconocido:

¿Es en serio? ¿Quieres dejar de huir de tus problemas? Acéptalo, toma coraje y dilo. Eres tan inútil, ni siquiera comprendes los sentimientos de los demás.

Deja de hacerlo sufrir. 11:02 p.m.

Yo:

¿Hacerlo sufrir? 11:05 p.m.

¿Quién eres? 11:10 p.m.

Hijo de puta contesta cobarde. 11:21 p.m.

Desconocido:

Lo siento, Tweek tiene planes para mañana. 11:22 p.m.

Yo:

Sí, conmigo. 11:23 p.m.

Desconocido:

Estas equivocado, él no ira mañana, estará conmigo. 11:23 p.m.

Él también ya se cansó. 11:25 p.m.

Fin de conversación de Craig y número desconocido. 

* * *

-¡Ah! Ya son las cinco ¡¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos hablando?! Me tengo que ir.

-Cierto, tienes una cita con Nicole.

-Sí. Entonces me voy.

-Espera, también me iré contigo-Clyde se levantó rápidamente del suelo.

-Los acompaño-Craig imito la última acción de Donovan.

-Nos vemos Craig.-Se despidió Token agitando su mano.

-Adiós Black.

-Hasta el lunes Craig, recuerda que en una semana comienzan los exámenes, así que estu-

-Ah, espera Clyde-El azabache tomó del brazo al castaño, después de detenerlo lo soltó.-Perdón por el golpe, no sé qué fue lo que me paso, lo siento.

Clyde observaba con ojos brillosos en la manera que movió sus labios para disculparse.

-Oh, no importa Craig, siempre hago cosas que a otros les parece molesto, yo también lo siento.

-Pff, no voy a negarlo.-Craig sonrió.

El corazón de Clyde se aceleró, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al ver esa sonrisa. Sí, el chico había estado enamorado de Craig hace tiempo y aun se preguntaba porque nunca lo había dicho.

Donovan posó una mano sobre el hombro de Craig.

-Gracias Craig, nos vemos-Torció sus labios en una gran, gran sonrisa sincera.

-¡Apresúrate Clyde!-Gritó desde la esquina Token, lo cual hizo que Clyde saliera corriendo con… sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. En verdad amaba a Tucker.

-Sí, sí, ya voy.

Al perderlos de vista, él del chullo cerró la puerta.

-Hey.

Craig pega un brinco al escuchar una voz de niña desde la cocina.

-¿Qué carajo? ¿Desde cuándo llegaste Ruby?

-Nunca me fui... He-hermano-La chica de coletas desviaba su vista a todas partes, menos a los ojos de su hermano mayor. Abrió sus labios para decir algo, pero no salieron palabras. Estaba algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué?-

-Hmm…

-¿Hermano mayor, te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que sea buena hermana y te consienta? ¿Quieres un pastel? ¡Yo lo horneo como buena hermanita!... ¿Eso es lo que me quieres decir? Eres buena herma-

-¡C-cállate! ¡C-claro que n-no!-Gritó hecho un tomate.

Craig rió a carcajadas.

-¡Cállate y hazme comida, tengo hambre!

El mayor se limpió una lágrima de tanta risa. Era tierno ver a Ruby sonrojada y echando humos por la cabeza.

-Bien.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-Sí, ¿Qué quieres?

-L-lo que sea está bien…-Se preguntaba si realmente su hermano estaba bien.

Craig hizo comida, casi cena para ambos. Cenaron juntos y platicaron. Al terminar la hermanita dijo que ella lavaría los trastes, así que Craig subió a su habitación.

Al abrir aquella puerta, sintió un frió recorrer su cuerpo, esperaba ver una silueta sentada al borde de la cama, ¿Qué era lo que había perdido? Creía que un fantasma lo estaba esperando.

Se acostó sobre su cama después de una ducha con agua fría, aunque el clima de afuera anunciaba lluvia nocturna.

-Hay un hueco en mi memoria, ¿Qué hice en toda esta semana? ¿He olvidado algo?

Por más que forzaba su memoria, ponía a trabajar su cabeza, no lograba recordar, comenzó a preguntarse si fue producto de su alta fiebre el que no recordara nada.

-¿Toda esta semana no estuve de pie? ¿Por qué siento que no pertenezco a este lugar? Esta habitación no me pertenece, estos recuerdos no me pertenecen, estos sentimientos…No, este mundo no me pertenece…-Vio su mano, la punta de sus dedos y cerró en puño.- _¿Pertenezco aquí?_

 **Mini Flash back.**

Él es tan aplicado, a pesar de ser promedio se esfuerza tanto que…


	13. Oscuridad y tortura

Craig se levanta escuchando una fina lluvia, se restriega los ojos, ve hacía la ventana y observa caer las gotas por medio de una abertura entre las cortinas, esa por donde siempre se filtraba un rayo de sol.

Se preguntaba qué día era hoy así que ojeo su celular; era domingo, un domingo lluvioso y perfecto para no hacer nada.

Bajó a desayunar después de escuchar que su madre grito su nombre. Escogió el asiento frente a su hermana, quien ya había comenzado a disfrutar su primera comida del día y al parecer su madre ya había terminado, ella lavaba los trastes sucios. Sin más comenzó a desayunar.

Ya con el plato medio vacío, aun se preguntaba de ese hueco en su memoria.

-Madre.

-¿Si Craig?

-… ¿Por qué falta una semana a la escuela?

-… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices…?-Lo miraba con el signo de interrogación plasmado en su rostro. Sí, sabía que había hecho una pregunta muy tonta, pero en verdad, no recordaba nada.

-Mamá, mi hermano se droga.

-Shh niña-Levanto su dedo.

-No me digas niña-Imita la acción del mayor.

-Ustedes dos no hagan eso en la mesa. Hijo ¿Tu pregunta fue en serio?

-… No, sólo me impresiona que toda una semana estuve en cama enfermo.-No era cierto, sí la había hecho con seriedad.

-Yo tampoco, estabas muy mal.

-Ohh.

-No digas "ohh"

Después de terminado el desayuno, Craig subió a su habitación, aburrido por el día, conecto su PlayStation. Sostenía el control en sus manos, mientras tenía su mirada en un segundo, lo observaba, algo le producía, tenía una compresión en su pecho, le aturdía, molestaba, pero por más que buscaba una respuesta no la encontraba. Él había olvidado algo muy importante, a la persona más significativa en su vida y a un amigo que le diría un sincero agradecimiento, pero él no lo sabía.

* * *

Mini flash back.

Él es como una hoja caída en otoño, se deja llevar por el viento, se deja influenciar tanto que es…

Fin.

* * *

Al a completar un mapa del videojuego decidió ir a sus redes sociales, sólo vagaba por ahí, sin emoción. Recargo su espalda en el respaldo de la silla giratoria y echo su cabeza hacía atrás. Con flojera cruzó los brazos y cerró sus ojos.

Por unos cuantos minutos él durmió. Tuvo un sueño, un sueño donde escuchaba el llanto de alguien, él tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y sus ojos picaban. Tristeza y rabia se mezclaban en el ambiente.

" _Espinas_ " fue una palabra en un diminuto susurro que entendió.

-¡HERMANO!-Ruby abrió la puerta bruscamente y Craig se retorció del susto en su asiento.

-Joder… ¿¡Qué?!

-¡Dijo mi madre que bajes a cenar, sordo!

-¡Bueno, ya bajo!

-¡Apresúrate!

-¡Sí!

En la cena familiar su padre le dio una pequeña charla sobre el consumo de drogas y después le dio dinero. Ambas mujeres se preguntaba, ¿Por qué dinero? ¿No es contradictorio?

El día lluvioso se terminó, a las once de la noche, él azabache recibió un mensaje de parte de su amigo castaño, preguntándole que si mañana iría a la escuela, Tucker respondió que si, a lo que Clyde contesto, "Que bueno, tengo algo importante que decirte mañana, buenas noches Craig."

Craig acostó su cuerpo entre unas sábanas de más, (por la lluvia el cuarto bajo de temperatura) y en su mente rondaba el mensaje de Donovan, ¿Qué sería? ¿Algo bueno o malo? Esa interrogación ocupo sus pensamientos, despojándole de la incomodidad que sentía, dejándolo todo atrás.

* * *

Hoy se levanta para un nuevo día, sin pesadez alistó lo necesario para el colegio.

El timbre de mensajería suena y lee aquel mensaje de parte de Clyde.

Clyde:

¿Ya te despertaste? 6:37 a.m.

Yo:

Sí. 6:37 a.m.

Clyde:

¡Bien! Te espero en la escuela. 6:38 a.m.

Yo:

Está bien, ya saldré de casa. 6:39 a.m.

El último mensaje lo mandó Clyde con una tierna carita, Craig se preguntó, como siempre lo hacía, "¿Cómo pueden hacer esas caras? ¿Qué teclas usan?"

Viajo por su mensajería, fue una búsqueda casual sin nada en mente, pero al bajar el mensaje apareció un número desconocido, con su terminación en dos números pares; llamo su atención. Ese número, ese remitente…

-¡Craig!-Gritó su hermana desde las escaleras.

Este no hizo caso por abrir el mensaje, que tal sólo era una nota de voz.

No había anterior conversación, sólo la nota con duración de 36 segundos.

Quería escuchar el audios, él quería, pero su cuerpo decía lo contrario, su mano se puso fría al querer dar en reproducir, sudaba, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué esos nervios?

¿Por qué ese miedo?

-¡Hermano!-Volvió a gritar la menor. Al mismo tiempo Craig reprodujo la nota.

Fueron 5 segundos de silencio, al escuchar bien se oían gotas chocando con un vidrio ¿Lluvia? ¿Auto?

-¡Craig!

Ruby y ESA voz mencionaron su nombre.

Paralizado, Tucker quedo paralizado por esa voz… Dejo caer su celular y su cuerpo temblaba, no podía moverse ni pensar. Su aliento se fue, sentía que su cuarto se hacía cada vez más pequeño, pequeño, pequeño, hasta encerrarlo en una diminuta caja que lo asfixiaba. Su piel sintió tanto miedo, tenía esa sensación de que alguien estaba a su espalda y en cualquier momento atravesarían su garganta. Cerró sus oscuros ojos con fuerza.

* * *

 **Pov Craig**

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud, tenía temor que ese alguien estuviese frente mío. No estaba, al igual que ni las paredes, ni muebles, ni mis pertenencias. Ya no estaba en mi habitación.

-¿Dónde…?

Es un mundo oscuro, gélido, tan extenso, ¿Tiene un fin? A mis pies el _"suelo"_ era agua, tan cristalina pintada de negro, por el reflejo del _"cielo"_ oscuro, oscuridad. Todo es oscuridad, no hay ruido alguno, ni el sonar del viento, escucho mi respiración agitada. No logro comprender, pero… No me sorprende… ¿Ya he estado aquí antes…?

Yo ya he estado aquí antes.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué es esto?-Grité, el eco se esparció por la _"nada oscura"_

Trató de mover mis pies, estoy temblando, hace mucho frió… Quiero caminar, quiero dar un paso, ¿Por qué me es imposible a pesar de que el agua es tan fluida? ¡Déjame avanzar!

Veo a todos lados no hay nada, ¡Nada!

-¿¡Qué es esto?! ¡Dime! ¡Contéstame!

Yo sé que me va a contestar, ¿Quién lo hará? Vamos, contesta.

-Tu tiempo se agotó. 

Una voz grave pero tan angelical, podría pertenecer a un demonio o a un ángel.

-¿Qué…?-Respondo a esa voz. ¿Cómo sabía que me respondería? ¿Ya he hablado con _la voz_?

-Agotaste tu tiempo, no cumpliste con tu palabra. 

-¿A-agotar?

La voz no salía de ninguna parte y al mismo tiempo de todas, arriba el _cielo oscuro_ , abajo del _agua negra_ , de las extensiones sombrías infinitas.

-Lo has perdido todo, Craig. 

-¿Perdido…? ¿Qué? No entiendo.

 _La voz_ era de una mujer, era de un hombre. De una anciana y un anciano. De una niña y de un niño. ¿Habla mi idioma? ¿Balbucea? ¿La entiendo?

Rompía mi mente.

-Dime otra vez… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

No hubo respuesta.

-Respóndeme.

No la hay. Quiero destrozar mi garganta para que mis palabras le lleguen.

-¡Respóndeme, por favor! ... Por… favor… tú lo sabes todo.

-No has podido salvar a Tweek.

-¿Tweek…?

 _Tweek, Tweek, Tweek, Tweek, Tweek._

 **¡Tweek Tweak!**

Cuando menos pensé, me encontraba arrodillado, temblando.

-¡Tweek! ¡Tweek! ¿C-c-como es p-po- AAAHGG- Un fuerte dolor atravesó mi cráneo. Quema, arde, no deja de punzar, todo en mi cabeza revolotea, como si la abrieran sin anestesia y con fuerza me situaran miles, miles de imágenes, sonidos, olores y sentimientos.

Me retuerzo en el _suelo._ Duele, el dolor se expande por todo mi cuerpo, ¡Las llamas me queman! ¡Basta! ¡Voy a morir!

-AAAAHHHG-Escucho mis gritos desgarradores, ¿Cómo puedo estar gritando así? Veo que mis lágrimas salieron y caen sobre el agua, produciendo ondas.

No se calma, no se va,

-¡Detente, por favor! ¿Quieres verme escupiendo sangre?

Veo el agua y un tono rojizo se dispersa.

-Ya-ya v-veo- Ya no puedo hablar, tan sólo grito de dolor.

Seguí gritando de agonía, mi suplicio se escapaba por mis labios junto a un vapor que se desvanecía rápidamente.

…

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que este dolor comenzó? Se calma poco a poco, estoy tendido en el agua negra, con frió, pero ya sé que es.

Recuerdos, estos son mis recuerdos.

Ya lo entiendo todo.

Veo mi mano tiene saliva y sangre, en un momento quise tapar mis gritos, fue en vano, ¿Esto fue una tortura?

-Perdóname Tweek… perdón Kenny, lo siento Butters… Lo recuerdo.

Estoy llorando, ya no por el dolor, sino por mis recuerdos.

-Perdóname por hacerte sufrir, por hacerte llorar, dije que te salvaría… Tweek, ¡Lo siento mucho! Yo te… te…

No puedo decirlo, una persona tan egoísta como yo no tiene derecho.

Fue mi culpa…

-¿Este es mi castigo?


	14. Espinas

_¡Hola~!_

 _Woah~ Este capitulo quedó algo largo, espero no aburrirlos. Ya casi entramos en la etapa final, calculo que le quedan unos cuatro o tres capítulos más y todas sus preguntas serán respondidas... eso espero(?_

 _Bueno, los dejo leer, Bayo~_

* * *

Pone sus rodillas en el suelo, mira su reflejo, se pálido, despeinado, está totalmente en shock.

Craig Tucker lo recuerda todo.

-Tweek...-Mira al vacío soltando una profunda exhalación.- Donde quieras que estés, ¿Debes de odiarme, no?-Hablaba dolorosamente. Su corazón estaba más que roto.-Soy una basura…

Lo recuerda.

 **Flash backs.**

(Estos flash backs son un pensamiento de Craig por cada mensaje que le llegaba por parte de Tweek en la semana)

Martes. 

¿Pintura, eh? Es tan él. Un trazo blanco, que si enciendes una chispa de luz, se llena de colores, tantos colores que me dan nauseas, cuando se interesa por algo no puede estar quieto, se mueve y no para, es desagradable.

Miércoles. 

Él es tan aplicado, a pesar de ser promedio se esfuerza tanto que es desesperante, falla y vuelve a intentarlo, no haces más que causarme lastima, ¿Eso quieres? por Dios Tweek, acepta lo que logras, deja de borrar todo y comenzar de nuevo, haces que quiera apartar mi vista de ti.

Jueves.

Él es como una hoja caída en otoño, se deja llevar por el viento, se deja influenciar tanto que es molesto, eres molesto, si no quieres hacer algo no lo hagas. Eres completamente molesto.

Viernes.

Él es como una caja de pandora, no sabes cómo va a reaccionar. Es irritante.

Sábado.

¡Él es lo contario a mí! ¿Por qué sigo con él? A pesar que es molesto, desesperante, irritante, todo mi opuesto. Me revuelve el estómago de odio. Basta, no quiero salir más con Tweek, todo sentimiento se ha vuelto lo contrario hacía él.

 **Fin de los flash backs.**

-¡Perdóname Tweek, por todos mis mierdas de pensamientos! Sabes, no te valoraba, no valoraba tu esfuerzo, tu sonrisa, tu calidez, tu generosidad. Eres increíble Tweek… A comparación de ti yo sólo doy asco.

Él azabache se abrazaba a sí mismo, mordía su labio inferior, se arrepentía de todo lo que hizo, que cada palabra y de cada pensamiento, ¿Por qué tuvo que aprender de esta manera?

-Perdóname también por hacerte llorar-Lo dijo tras soltar una lagrima que resbaló por su pómulo hasta su barbilla, cayendo al agua negra, donde se reflejaba el rostro del chico lleno de sufrimiento.

No puede haber una sensación más horrible que la culpa y el odio hacía uno mismo.

Recordó esa vez, cuando todo se desmorono, donde por fin pudo saltar la mano de Tweek, no sin antes destrozarse él también.

* * *

 **Flash back.**

Era el día que Tweek le propuso a Craig verse para conversar, pero fue él mismo quien cancelo. El pelinegro obviamente renegando y echando humos por el mensaje del rubio y del desconocido, "Estas equivocado, él no ira mañana, estará conmigo"

Molesto escogió buscar, encontrar y seguir a Tweek junto a su acompañante, que por lógica tenía una idea de quien podría ser, más que una idea lo sabía.

…

Tucker pegaba su cuerpo a una pared sospechosamente escondiéndose, escuchó el balbuceo característico de Tweak. Intuía que ocurría a sus espaldas, entre árboles y juegos oxidados, pero opto por escuchar, ¿Tal vez no quería verlo…?

La voz de Tweek se detuvo y se contempló un silencio, ¿Por qué lo labios de Tweek callaron?

-Tweek… Tweek… ¿Tú…?-Asomó la cabeza para por fin ver la escena. Ahí estaba esos dos reflejándose en los ojos del azabache, mientras que el naranja del atardecer acompañado con fibras rojizas los cobijaba. Entre los brazos del otro y él de menor estatura enterrando su rostro sobre el pecho del gótico. Esa era la escena.

La mente de Craig quedó en blanco, algo dentro de él se destrozó, su pecho ardía y su sangre se consumió en un fuego de molestia. Su cuerpo reaccionó por si solo y cuando menos pensó tenía tomado de los hombros a Tweek apartándolo de Pete.

-¡C-Craig! ¡Oh Jesucristo!-Gritó asustado y confuso ante la repentina aparición de Craig que no se miraba para NADA contento.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-Otro que estaba irritado.

-Esa es mi pregunta para Tweek, ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿Me estas engañando?

-Eso…AHG… yo…-Desvió su mirada a sus zapatos para evitar el contacto visual. Comenzó a temblar notoriamente.

-¿En serio tienes la decencia de venir y pararte en medio de nosotros a decirle que si te engaña?

-Él es mi novio.

-¡Él ya no te ama! ¡Exactamente cómo tu a él! ¿Eso es bueno, no? Te puedes ahorrar palabras.

-¿¡Ah?!-Fulminó a Tweek, este pego un salto de miedo.

-Vamos, díselo Tweek que quieres terminar con él.

Ambos chicos observaron al tembloroso rubio que no podía saltar una sola palabra, ¡Tenía enfrente a esas dos personas dominantes! Sus nervios no lo dejaban.

-Vamos, dilo Tweek, tú puedes.

-Mierda cállate, no lo presiones porque sabes muy bien que eso no es verdad.

-Vete al carajo Tucker, después de cómo lo tratas, después de cómo lo dañas, no quieras atarlo a ti.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-Craig dio un paso hacia pete, este no retrocedió ni un centímetro. Miró al paranoico que un estaba sin lengua y volvió a poner su penetrante mirada fija a los orbes del contrario en su disputa.

-No tienes caso ocultarlo. Cada día que lo evitabas, que lo menospreciabas, cada día que lo hacías sentir una mierda, él venía conmigo.

-Yo nunca he hecho eso.-Echo un vistazo a Tweek, al voltear los ojos, Pete estaba mucho más cerca.

-No en público. ¡Él lo sabía Tucker!

-¿Así que te serviste de que estaba deprimido y te aprovechaste de él, no es así?

-Claro que no.

-¿No me vas a decir la típica "tenía ojos que querían llorar, sólo le preste mi hombro para consolarlo"? Y sabiendo perfectamente que está conmigo, tsk tú Tweek…

-¿Ahora lo vas a tratar como a una zorra? ¿Dónde está tu dignidad?

-No, pero lo conozco mejor que tú para saber cómo manip-Pete tomó de las ropas de Craig.

-Cierra tu puta boca si vas a hablar mierda de él.

Craig se zafó del agarre y con su puño golpeo la mandíbula de pete.

-Tweek no es un ángel puro.-El gótico sobó el lugar del golpe.

-Tú lo contaminaste hijo de perra.-Dicho eso se balanceo hacia Tucker insertándole un puñetazo en su estómago sacándole el aire y dejándolo caer de rodillas.

-Quiero que te quede claro, Tweek ya no quiere estar contigo.

-¡Craig!-Reaccionó el rubio dando paso a donde Craig, pero este se incorporó rápidamente.

-¡Hijo de puta!

Comenzaron los golpes, unos tras otros, golpes en el abdomen, en la nariz, labios, mandíbula; con mano abierta y con nudillos. Se escuchaban el sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al golpear y ser golpeados.

Tweek temblaba, sin poder mover sus pies ni sus manos, tenía mucha, mucha desesperación.

-B-basta…-Susurró el rubio. Miraba frente a él que pete se encontraba debajo de Craig y este no paraba de golpearle el rostro, aun con sangre, él no paraba, dominaba la pelea.

-Detente Craig…

Sin embargo el gótico ponía mucha resistencia lo cual era también difícil para Craig.

-Bas…AGH! ¡Ya basta!-No paraban-¡Deténganse, agh!-No lo hicieron.

-¡AGH, CARAJO!-Por la presión del momento se llevó ambas manos a sus cabellos y jalo con fuerza haciéndolo saltar un gemido de dolor. Al escucharlo, los dos chicos se separaron y hablaron intentado detener a Tweek.

-¡Tweek no hagas eso!-Hablaron en unísono.

-¡Deja de fingir que te importa!

-¡Tú qué sabes imbécil!

-¿Ya no lo quieres, no? Deja de preocuparte por él.

-¡No decidas mis sentimientos!

Pete rodó los ojos-Por favor Craig ¿Cómo quieres que no interprete de esa forma después de ver como lo tratas?

-¿Ver? Já, ¿Cuándo?

-Más bien oído, en mi propio cuarto por los labios de Tweek.

-Cierra la puta boca si no quieres que te rompa la cara otra vez.

-Bien, me vale un carajo, yo seguiré diciéndote tu verda-

¡AAAAAAAHHH! ¡Cállense de una maldita vez!

-Tweek-En su interior estaban sorprendidos.

-¡Agh! ¿¡Qué diablos les pasa ignorándome de esta manera?!-Aun sostenía sus rubios cabellos, que en cualquier momento podían desprenderlos.

-Bien, bien, sólo suelta tu cabello.

Con un puchero Tweek realizó la propuesta de Craig. Bajó sus manos lentamente y las cerró en puño. Dirigió su mirada esmeralda al pelinegro de suéter azul.

-Craig, ¿Acaso crees que, agh que no me daba cuenta cuando desviabas tu mirada en los momentos que hablabas conmigo? ¡AH! ¿Las veces que caminabas dándome la espalda sin esperarme? ¡AGGGH! No tenía más opción que callarme frente tuyo-Por cada palabra bajaba su cabeza-A veces puedes llegar a ser demasiado cruel… tienes espinas Craig…

-¿Espinas dices? ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-¿Ah?-Levantó su cabeza rápidamente.

-Te dejaste llevar por él-Ojeo al gótico para luego regresar su mirada a Tweek.

-Ya lo sé, sé que pete se aprovechó de la situación.

-No Tweek.

-¡AGH! ¡Pete, sabes perfectamente que si fue así! Yo te deje hacerlo.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

-L-la tengo, agh, quería ver sufrir a Craig por eso te utilice.

Pete desvió la mirada.

-Exactamente esa mirada y esa expresión que tienes ahora mismo Craig, quería que sufrieras,-Sus palabras comenzaron a cortarse-Y-yo… M-me h-heriste, pensar, sentir que t-tú ya no me amabas más, ¡M-me d-dolió demasiado! ¡AAAGHH!-El peso sobre sus ojos salió, una tras otra lágrima.

 _Sí, lo quería ver sufrir, pero, yo también me lastimé, me lastime por verlo sufrir,_ pensó Tweek sin decirle nada de sus pensamientos al chico.

-Nunca te lo dije ¿Por q-Ah, no es necesario preguntar, pete te metió esas cosas a la cabeza… Tweek, yo…

-¡No Craig! ¡Fueron tus espinas! ¡Que a pesar de tener tantas te acepte! Te entregué mi corazón para proteger y ser protegido por esa espinas… pero lo perforaron-No podía más, destruido soltó el llanto-¡S-s-se encajaron profundamente y lo hicieron sangrar!

Craig pensaba en ese momento " _No llores Tweek, por favor para, alto, con tan sólo ver tus lagrimas me haces sufrir_ " no obstante tragó toda esa cursilería y dijo algo que su corazón no quería.

-¡¿Y qué hay de las tuyas?! ¿¡Por qué yo soy el malo?! ¿¡Por qué dejaste que pete se entrometiera?!-Guardaron silencio, al pasar unos segundos Craig hablo adolorido, en su voz se plasmaba la traición que sentía hacía Tweek. Como ver que la persona a quien amabas rompía su promesa y la echaba a la basura.

-Esa es tu mayor espina, dejar entrar a cualquiera-Agachó su mirada y observó cómo su puño manchado de sangre temblaba.

 _Todos tienen ese lado insensible Tweek, ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tú también me lastimaste? Verte hablando con pete dolía, me hiere… ¿Por qué Tweek?_

-¿No me habías prometido no verlo más? Confié en ti… fuiste tú quien me traiciono primero.

En ese momento Pete extendió su mano hacia Tweek para limpiar sus lágrimas, Craig intervino golpeando la mano.

-No lo toques.

-Tsk, está llorando por tu culpa.

-¿Por su culpa? ¡AGGHH! ¡No jodas pete, vete a la mierda!

-¡¿Eh?!

Craig torció sus labios en una burlesca sonrisa.

-¡T-tú también Craig! ¡Ambos! No quiero verlos más…Lo siento pero…Dejen de lastimarme más, no quiero dañarlos más… agh, así que no vuelvan a dirigirme la palabra…. Terminamos Craig, nunca habrá nada entre nosotros pete. A-adiós a los dos.

Tweek les dio la espalda y salió a paso veloz, mientras que su llanto se volvía más bajo hasta desaparecer.

Pete se restregó los ojos, le picaban, iba a llorar, ¡Antes muerto que llorar frente a Tucker! Lo mismo iba para Craig. Todo en silencio, junto al sol Tweek se había ido, dejándolos atrás.

Ambos pelinegros siguieron su camino sin mirarse, sin decir una sola palabra.

 **Fin del flash back.**

* * *

-Tweek-susurraba desgastando su frágil voz. La temperatura de su cuerpo disminuía. Su piel se congelaba, con ambos brazos se abrazó a sí mismo. Jadeaba y temblaba, encajaba sus uñas sobre su ropa hasta llegar a su piel gélida.

Observaba su rostro distorsionado en el _agua negra_ , por las ondas que reproducían sus lágrimas amargas al caer.

-T-t-we-ek…-Nombraba y nombraba ese nombre.

Una brisa tocó sus cabellos azabaches. Levantó su mirada y observó al frente. Había una rosa, una flor de pétalos de mil colores, estos cambiaba como si fueran el reflejo de un arcoíris. Una hermosa rosa con un tallo con espinas bien formadas.

 _Que bella flor,_ pensó el chico mientras escurrían sus lágrimas. De nuevo agachó la cabeza para encontrarse que ya no estaba su reflejo, no era su rostro la imagen plasmada en el agua.

-Ah…-Vapor salió por sus labios. Lo que sus ojos miraban era un tallo, sin pétalos, una vara con espinas. Su reflejo eran espinas.

-Cierto… Yo soy un simple tallo con espinas, no tengo bellos pétalos como tú Tweek, eres una flor hermosa, como toda flor las tienes, cosa que la hacen aún más deseada, sin embargo, yo sólo tengo espinas… siempre, siempre… ¡sólo tenía espinas y aun así me aceptaste!

Un ligero viento movió los pétalos desprendiendo algunos.

-¡Extendiste tus pétalos hacia a mí y me los entregaste!-Los desprendidos pétalos fueron llevados por el cándido viento hasta las mejillas de Craig, las rosaron con calidez y delicadeza.- ¡Tú me aceptaste! ¡AAAAAHHGG!-Soltó un fuerte grito curvando su espada y agarrándose el pecho y se sumergió en un desgarrador llanto.

-¡N-no quiero perderte! ¡No quiero sentir que ya no estas a mi lado! ¡Quiero que abras tus ojos y vuelvas a sonreírme! ¡Quiero verte vivo!-No podía parar de llorar, aunque se quedara sin lágrimas, aunque jamás vuelva a hablar por desgarrase la garganta él seguía desmostando lo mucho que las heridas de Tweek le causaban.

-Te amo Tweek, y ahora sé que haría cualquier cosa para salvarte. ¡Por favor _voz,_ sé que me escuchas! ¡Te suplico que me des otra oportunidad, otra más para salvarlo!-Miró al cielo oscuro, implorando que la voz le respondiera,-Por favor, por favor, cualquier cosa, lo juro…Dame otra oportunidad, una cuarta oportunidad…

¿Cuarta? Sí, él ya había estado ahí antes, ya le habían ofrecido tres oportunidades para salvar a Tweek, las cuales terminaban de la misma forma, Craig terminaba olvidándolo y suplicando por otra más para salvarlo.

Tres veces él había repetido todo esto, aunque cada vez su dolor y frustración era mayor, porque sabía que había fallado.

-¿Una cuarta? ¿Un simple mortal suplicando por una cuarta oportunidad? Creí haber dejado claro y sin discusión que la tercera era la última.

-L-lo sé, p-pero, ¡Pero por favor, esta vez haré lo que sea! ¡Esta vez no olvidare!

-Si un alma se pierde después de las tres veces, dejara un hueco y eso me perjudica por completo.

-Debo cumplir con mi castigo y asumiré todas las consecuencias para ello.

-Profano, tengo dos peticiones para una cuarta, pero esta vez no podrás volver independientemente si fallas o no.

Craig tragó saliva con dificultad. Lo frio de su cuerpo se había ido, un gran pesar lo abrumaba por escuchar a la voz.

-A-adelante…

-Uno: No debes olvidar tú castigo, remediarlo y con resultados favorables.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Dos: Ya que robaras una vida me quitaras una alma, no puedo dejar que eso suceda no después de tres oportunidades…

El corazón de Craig palpitaba, ya ni sabía cómo podía aun respirar, las fibras de sus nervios se sacudían violentamente.

-Así que tu deber es darme tu vida a cambio por la del ser que quieres salvar.

Los ojos azules del chico se abrieron enormes, podían salirse de su lugar. No podía creerlo, ¡Tenía que dar su propia vida por la de Tweek! De nuevo su cuerpo se congelo, su sangre se enfrió y el color pálido que apenas volvía se esfumo.

-No, no, no, no quiero morir, pe-pero Tweek, pero tengo… yo…-En eso, todas sus palabras de desprecio hacia el rubio llegaron como un chantaje para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. No le importaba perder su vida a cambio por la de Tweek, al principio si pero después de aparecer frente a él la palabra "culpa" todo cambio. Karma, si, es el karma, tarde o temprano llega a saldar cuentas.

La aprensión por si no lo lograba salvarlo y que todo hubiese sido en vano al igual que dar su vida por nada, lo atemorizaba.

 _¿Y si no lo logro? Tanto él como yo no seremos salvados._

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te di la segunda oportunidad?

-…No lo creo…

-"Yo no quiero encontrarlo, yo quiero salvarlo" 

Craig mordió su labio inferior y apretó su puño.

-¿Tan endebles son tus palabras? 

-…- _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Soy Craig Tucker y él es Tweek Tweak, ¿Yo esquivo algo? ¿Me da miedo?_ -Cerró sus orbes-Ya lo pensé, yo no quiero salvarlo,-Los abrió con un fulgor de determinación creciente-¡Voy a salvarlo! Acepto mi castigo y dar mi vida por él.

-Perfecto, tienes una semana. 

-Gracias.

Sintió su cuerpo pesado, cayó de un golpe y el agua oscura comenzó a absorberlo hasta llevarlo a la profundidad.

-No voy a olvidarle, no voy a olvidarle, no voy a olvidarle. Recuerda tu castigo, tu castigo.

…

Y comienza de nuevo su semana para cumplir ambas penitencias.


	15. Heridas y medicamentos

_¡Hola~!_

 _No estoy muerta, casi, parezco un zombie, pero aun estoy con vida. ARRGGH, por fin puedo actualizar, les prometo (espero poder cumplirlo) que ya no los dejaré tanto tiempo sin una actualización. Por Dios, un mes, me siento culpable, b_ _ueno, en fin, los dejo leer~_

* * *

Él chico de cabellos azabaches despertó por el rayo de sol que atravesó sus párpados adormilados.

Como ya era costumbre, sus primeros pensamientos en la mañana era su trágico vivir, el infierno por el cual pasaba, el no saber dónde está Tweek. No dejaba que sus heridas sanaran. No lo permitiría.

Repitió en su cabeza las palabras de su madre " _¿Qué bien te hará estar encerrado por dos semanas en tu habitación? Sal, no te quedes sin hacer nada, ¿Quieres respuestas? Búscalas"_

Decidido; Hoy se levantará de su cama y saldrá de su habitación llena de brisas de llantos y gritos rodando por sus almohadas.

Tomó una ducha, el agua tibia resbalaba por su espalda, el jabón le causo una irritación, chasqueo la lengua sin pesarlo. En su antebrazo derecho había cuatro pequeñas marcas de heridas, de un menor tamaño pero profundas. Eran como marcas de uñas encajadas con agresividad.

…

Desayuno rápidamente dejando el plato medio lleno, ya que perdió tiempo en la ducha preguntándose cómo es que llegaron esas marcas ahí. Salió de casa y tomó camino hacia su escuela.

En cuanto abrió la puerta del salón se encontró bajo la mirada de todos. Guardaron silencio… hasta que él castaño corrió con brazos abiertos que rodearon a Craig en un segundo.

-¡Craig!-No podía disimular su felicidad que se desbordaba en cada pulso.- ¡Craaig!-Volvió a repetir.

-Clyde, me estas apretando.

-Ah… Lo siento-No retiró su contacto físico.

-¿No se supone que es aquí donde me sueltas?

-Sí, pero no quiero ser cliché.

-Pff, ¿Cliché dices?

-Buenos días Craig.-El afroamericano se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

-Buen-

No acabo de desear buenos días cuando ya estaba rodeado de sus compañeros, que sin maldad alguna lo recibieron de la forma más cómoda y cálidamente, agregando la distancia, excepto Donovan.

…

Butters terminó el problema de álgebra escrito en el pintaron. Al regresar a su asiento no despegó su azul mirada al pupitre vació al lado de Craig; el de Kenny.

Craig se preguntó por la ausencia del otro rubio. La pregunta hecha por sí mismo le revolvió las tripas, de alguna manera, lo hizo sentir pésimo. Curveó su espalda y tocio un poco, interrumpiendo la explicación del profesor.

-Tucker, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Respondió ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería? Adelante, puede retirarse.

Él chico se levantó para salir del sitio lo más antes posible, si no lo hacía, podría vomitar frente a todos.

-Craig, ¿puedes ir solo? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No… esta-Observó la mirada tierna de perrito que él castaño plasmó en su rostro. Ya no podía negarse.

* * *

Tragó un sorbo de agua para pasar la pastilla.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Qué te paso?

-No lo sé, de la nada me sentí mareado.

-¿Has comido bien? ¿Duermes bien? ¿Necesitas que-

-Pareces mi madre, Clyde.

Rio-Lo siento, es sólo que tú… yo…" _Me importas mucho, mucho Craig"_ fue lo que pensó, quería decírselo pero detuvo su lengua antes de confesarlo, la culpa lo comería vivo si llegara a soltar unas palabras así.

-Voy a descansar un poco, regresa a clases.

-Está bien…Craig.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Estas bien?

-…Sí-Mintió. Aunque sabía que no podía engañarlo, le mintió.- _Lo siento Clyde, no puedo dejar que veas este lado de mío, nadie, por nada…_

Al dirigirse a la cama para recostarse, se detuvo de golpe y miró las sábanas blancas, las fundas de la gran almohada, el olor a los medicamentos y alcohol. Toda esta combinación le estrujó el pecho.

Le recordaba algo.

 _¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no me deja avanzar? ¿Es su ausencia?_

La imagen de sus heridas le entró a la cabeza. Se quitó la sudadera y las vio en el reflejo de un estate de cristal. Con las yemas de sus dedos las rozó, al sentir el rosé, un frió le recorrió el cuerpo haciéndolo temblar.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, acción que su cuerpo hizo por sí solo. Sobrepuso sus uñas sobre las heridas, concordaban perfectamente.

¡Su cuerpo trataba de darle un mensaje!

Levantó su mirada a la cama blanca y exhaló ese aroma de medicamentos.

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué es todo esto por Dios?! ¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de llorar?_

-Tweek-susurró.

Vio su celular en su propia mano, si, realmente su cuerpo se movía solo.

No tenía miedo ni nada, se dejaba guiar por eso, sentía que si lo hacía, una gran puerta se abriría, rompiendo una gruesa cadena y llevándolo a la verdad.

Abrió la sección de mensajes, buscaba y buscaba el nombre de Tweak, pero no lo encontraba, no tenía ningún mensaje de él. Su garganta comenzó a secarse y entre su piel desbordaba angustia.

Su dedo se detuvo en un mensaje de remitente desconocido. Lo abrió, era una nota de voz de 36 segundos. Sin vacilar, aplastó en reproducir.

… (Lluvia)… ¡Craig! esto… me dirijo a casa de Kenny, él necesita nuestra ayuda agh, ¡¿Por qué no le contestas?! Por favor, en cuanto escuches esto ¡correalacasadekenny! ¡Está pasando algo muy malo! Por favor Craig.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado… él jamás se había enterado de ese mensaje… como si nunca lo hubiese recibido

O eso pensó en un momento.

 _-P…dame…opor-_

Una voz dentro de su cabeza lo interrumpió.

 _-Qui-por fav-_

No, era su propia voz.

 _-Voy… ar- Tweek._

Limpió el sudor de su frente.

-¡Tweek!

* * *

Salió corriendo del colegio, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a donde encontró Kenneth la primera vez.

-¿¡K-Kenny?!-Le faltó el aliento.

Él de capucha naranja estaba ahí, desgastado y sucio, como lo recordaba. Esta vez no fue el rubio quien se balanceó a los brazos de Craig, si no fue al contrario.

-¡Aaaaah! ¿¡Craig?! ¿Qué carajo de pasa? ¡Espera! ¿¡Puedes verme?!

Él pelinegro se alejó.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo? No, ¿Qué sucede? Eso tampoco, ¿¡Que mierda te pasa?! ¿Eres el Craig Tucker que conozco?

-Kenny-Tomó de los hombros al rubio.

-¿Sí? Craig… me estas asustando.

-Esto es serio ¿Quieres saber que está pasando?

\- ¿Pasa- ¿Eh? ¿Como? ¿Eh..? Sí…

-¿Quieres una respuesta?

-Sí.

-¿A cualquier costo?

-¡Sí! Espera, ¿Costo?

-Entonces sígueme.

-¿Ah?... ¡Okay, te sigo!

* * *

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegamos a tu casa.

-No puedo hablar solo, mis padres pensaran que estoy loco.

-Pero si hace unos minutos gritaste en medio de un callejón.

-…Cállate McCormick.

-Duh…

Craig analizó por todo el camino, si era buena opción contarle la verdad a Kenny, si él la conocía, cabía la posibilidad que actuara de la misma manera que la vez anterior, perdiéndose y desapareciendo. Así que mejor no lo haría y se tomaría las cosas con calma.

-Kenneth McCormick, este es el trato, tú vas a seguirme en todo lo que yo haga, necesito que estés presente. A cambio, solucionaré todo esto.

-¿Y dónde está la explicación? Estas demasiado raro Fucker…

-Sólo acepta y al pasar de los días vas a saber.

-Hmm… No sé porque pero, sé que puedo confiar en ti. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que esté a mi alcance.

-Gracias ken… ny…

-¡Ja! ¿Qué fue eso?-Soltó una carcajada.

-Cállate, mierda.-Le hizo su característica seña.

El rubio suspiró.

-Estoy equivocado, sigues siendo tú mismo, Craig.

Sin querer, sin apenarse, reboso una sonrisa.

Ahora que recuerda todo, porque Tweek no está, que fue lo que sucedió esa noche del mensaje de voz, cuál es su castigo, ahora que lo sabe, está dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la de Tweek. No duda, no tiene miedo, cumplirá su palabra que le juro a aquella _voz._

Craig Tucker está determinado.

* * *

 _Y aquí termina éste capitulo, sé que quedó corto, pero los que se vienen serán más largos._

 _Actualizaré el lunes, y ahora sí, se acercan las respuestas~_

 _Gracias por leer, nos vemos, bayo~_


	16. Nuestra promesa

A la mañana siguiente, después de que en toda la noche Kenneth no callara su boca pidiendo una explicación por el extraño comportamiento de Craig, se encontraban frente a una fuente, un lienzo y unos pinceles en la mano, que habían comprado camino hacia allá.

-Oh… ¿así que quieres que sólo te ayude a pintar un cuadro?

-Sí.

Él instructor, quien se encontraba con manchas de pintura habló confusamente. Un chico había aparecido en medio de la nada y le pide que por favor le ayudase con una sola pintura.

-Por favor.

-¿Por qué no entras a clases? Puedo enseñarte desde cero si es necesario.

-No, sólo necesito pintar esto.

-Sí que eres persistente Craig, ¿Tú pintando? ¿En qué mundo estoy?

-Le pagaré lo que sea.

-Ah… Mi clase comienza en unas cuantas horas…-Craig lo mira fijamente-Esta bien. Puedo ayudarte, pero si tardas y mi clase empieza, no podré continuar dándote instrucciones.

-Me parece bien.

...

Tucker tomó su pincel más grueso y lo embarro de color verde, comenzó por pintar un verde pasto. Después un árbol con escasas hojas de verde olivo y un tronco grueso. Siguiendo los pasos del instructor, pudo realizar una luna carmesí.

-Hasta aquí puedo ayudarte. Mis clases están por comenzar.

-Está bien, ¿Cuándo le debo?

-Hmm, cobró 40 pesos la hora y fueron dos, así que 80 pesos está bien.

-Aquí tiene.-Le da el dinero exacto, en realidad, no traía más. Kenneth no pudo aguantar a risa por eso. El maestro se fue a acomodar los asientos de sus alumnos.

-jum, ¿ese que está recargado de ahí, eres tú?

-Sí.

-Hmm, que narcisista.

-Cállate Kenny.

-Ji ji ¿Y por qué pintas un cuadro sobre ti mirando un eclipse?

-Una fotografía ni un recuerdo son suficientes.

-Ah… ¿Qué?

-Shh, quiero concentrarme.

-Bueno~…No es por desanimarte pero, deberías dedicarte a otro hobby.

-¡Que te calles!

-Duh… aburrido.

…

-Bien, termine. Ahora vayámonos, ya casi llega.

-¿Llega? ¿Quién?

-Vamos Kenny.

-Si~

Extrañamente, Kenny no hizo más preguntas sobre el porqué Craig se comportaba de esa manera, sólo esta mañana lo siguió. Aun dudaba cuando miraba su espalda frente a sus ojos, sin embargo, ese presentimiento que tenía, donde podía confiarle todo a él, permanecía.

Al salir, en el callejón se encontró al chico del mechón rojizo, pasaron de largo, el tiempo se volvió lento cuando cruzaron miradas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, miércoles, el día donde Tweek estudió en la biblioteca con Butters, y Craig se había metido en un problema por culpa de Stan.

Abrió la puerta ruidosamente.

-Stotch, ven conmigo.

-C-Craig, ¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, ven.-Él pelinegro jaló del suéter celeste al rubio y lo arrastró fuera del salón ante el asombro de todos.

-Quiero que me ayudes a estudiar.

-¡Leo!-Gritó con una gran emoción y una sonrisa tonta, Kenny quien estaba sonrojado al verlo.

-P-pero espera Craig, aún tengo clases.

-Lo necesito ahora.

-Pero…

-Hey Tucker no lo jales así, vas a lastimarlo. Trátalo con cuidado ¡Hey!

Craig sentó a la fuerza a Butters al lado de él, en la mesa más apartada en la vacía biblioteca.

-¿Sabes que vendrá en el examen de biología?

-Eh… creo que el ADN y los genes.

-Enséñame eso.

-No, no puedo perder clases, ¿Qué tal después?-Flotó sus nudillos y viajo su mirada al suelo. Evitando el contacto visual.

-Argh-Bramó-Bien, faltaré la próxima semana y él profesor me dijo que hoy presentara el examen.

-¡No le mientas! ¡Es demasiado inocente que va a creerle a alguien como tú!

-Y-ya veo. Está bien, te ayudare.

-¡No Leo!

-Gracias Stotch.-Revolvió los cabellos rubios del chico de menor estatura.

-¡Heeey! ¡Alto! No lo toques Fucker. ¡Ya tienes a un rubio a quien hacerle eso!-Jadeó sorprendido-¡Infiel!

Craig sonrió provocando más.

…

De alguna manera Craig logró entender las enseñanzas de Leo.

De nuevo, Kenny se preocupó por el estado físico de Butters, a lo que el azabache lo calmo diciéndole que él lo va a arreglar, cosa a la que, Kenneth no halló respuesta ni pudo seguir la conversación.

* * *

Jueves, el día cuando Tweek fue hacer una entrega especial sin decirle nada a Craig.

-…

Craig se encuentra frente a la puerta de pete, con el ceño fruncido y un mal genio notorio.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una entrega.

-No me refiero a eso, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Para entregarte esto.

-…

-Tan sólo acéptalo.

Él gótico malhumorado lo tomó y echo un vistazo a lo que contenía la bolsa.

-¿Café?

-Sí, no está envenenado ni nada por el estilo, no me desharía de alguien de esa forma tan apacible y no es necesario que lo bebas. Adiós.

Él de azul se dio media vuelta y avanzó.

-¡Hey Tucker!

Chasqueó la lengua-¿Qué quieres?-Lo miró por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?

-…Tratando de arreglar todo.

Siguió su camino ya sin mirar atrás. Pete apretó la bolsa y dejo su mirada el ella, le hacía sentir melancolía.

* * *

Viernes, cuando Tweek se encontró un gato y lo llevo con su dueño.

Kenneth se ahogaba en carcajadas, el estómago le dolía pero aun así no dejaba de reír.

-¡T-te ves patético Craig! ¿En serio no puedes atrapar a un gatito?

-¡Ca-cállate y ayúdame!

-¿Cómo voy a ayudarte si no puedo tocarlo?-Aun moría de risa.

-¡No es como si pudiera atravesarte! ¡Bloquea su camino!

-Bien, bien.

El gato con collar negro se dirigía con velocidad a donde Kenny.

-Veeeen~

Las patas del felino giraron antes de chocar con Kenny y siguió a todo paso su huida.

-¿Qué…? ¡Craig, el gatito puede verme!

-Felicidades, ¿y donde esta?

Él rubio volteo a todos lados, incluidos al cielo. Dejó caer los hombros.

-¡¿Lo perdiste?!

-Digamos que no sé dónde está.

Bramó pero no pudo evitar sentir gracia por el momento.

Ambos corrieron a buscarlo, al doblar en una esquina, ahí estaba el gato sentado, meciendo la cola. Kenny se acercó lento con una sonrisa y haciendo ruidos extraños con sus labios. Sin embargo, Craig, con una mirada fulminante se acercó rápidamente.

-¡Espera Craig!

El felino saltó al otro lardo de la barda, que era el patio de una casa.

-¿Tenías que acercarte con esa cara?

-Ignoraré lo que has dicho. Vamos por él.

Brincaron la barda y miraron al gato jugueteando con unas flores.

-Esto terminara mal… lo presiento.

-Concuerdo contigo, McCormick.

Ligeramente rodearon al gato, que con astucia pudo escaparse. Y así estuvieron por minutos, jugando a las atrapadas con un gatito.

Hasta que por fin, Craig lo tomó en sus brazos.

…

-¡Muchas gracias!-Se despidió la niña, dueña del problemático gato.

-Nada de que gracias, Craig, pídele recompensa, ¡Estoy arañado! No duele pero se ve feo.

-De nada, asegúrate de no dejarlo salir otra vez.

-¡Sí!

La pequeña cerró la puerta.

-Pfff.

-¿Qué?

-Hace mucho que no me divertía así.

-¿Esto es diversión?-Señaló las marcas de rasguños.

-Sí.

Craig suspiro.

* * *

El sábado, el día en que Tweek no salió de casa por estudiar.

Craig se sentó en su escritorio, hojeando el libro de filosofía, no sabía que era lo que Tweek había estudiado, opto por lo último que recordaba que había visto.

Estuvieron todo el día pegados al libro, Craig lo obligo a preguntarle cosas sobre cierto tema.

-Ya es hora.

Era el atardecer, Craig propuso salir un rato para tomar aire, su cuerpo estaba entumido, eso fue lo que le dijo a Kenneth, pero era para decirle, confesarle toda la verdad, ya era sábado y no podía estar ocultándoselo más. Era momento de afrontarlo.

A un lado de la casa del pelinegro, en ese pequeño pasillo que se forma entre dos residencias, se encontraban ambos chicos, Kenny hablando estupideces y Craig, con su pecho acelerado y nervioso, ¿Qué haría si Kenny vuelve a desaparecer? ¿Qué haría Kenny después de saber la verdad?

-Kenny.

-¿Hm?

-Tengo que decirte la verdad.

-¿La verdad? Oh, ¿el motivo de tu comportamiento y todo esto?

-Sí.

-¡Quiero saberla, dila ya!

-Antes que nada, ¡Perdóname Kenneth!

La sonrisa del chico se esfumó, sintió en su pecho un dolor, venía algo malo, trágico y triste, lo presentía.

-En toda esta semana tú, has ido perdiendo tus recuerdos, ¿Verdad? No sólo eso, tienes miedo a desaparecer, tienes temor a que todos te olviden, te preguntas por qué, que hiciste tú para ser un ente invisible. Quieres llorar, aunque actúas que todo está bien, que esto tiene solución, pero te derrumbaste cuando un día te levantaste y no recordaste a tu hermana menor.

Esas palabras estremecieron a Kenneth, quien escuchaba atento, con ojos preocupados y una reacción de ansiedad.

-¿C-co-como sabes eso?-Preguntó queriendo articular una sonrisa y que en su voz no se reflejara la pesadumbre que tenía dentro.

-Lo sé, lo sé porque ya he estado más tiempo contigo de lo que imaginas. Hemos estado repitiendo esta semana…-Tragó saliva-Esta es una realidad que no existe.

-¿Q-qué estas…? ¿Repitiendo? ¿De qué hablas…?

-Sí, en otras semanas tú te has despojado de todo tu dolor, de tus lágrimas, dejaste caer la máscara que tenía una sonrisa forzada y demostraste que dentro de ti estabas asustado. Perdón por no dejar que esta vez te separaras de esos encerrados sentimientos.

-No entiendo Craig.

-Lo sé. Tengo las palabras correctas para hacer que despiertes.

Craig se acercó a Kenny y éste retrocedió. En el fondo no quería realmente saberlo ¡No!

-¡Kenny!-Lo abrazó y le susurró unas palabras al oído.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor detente Craig!-Forcejó el abrazo del chico pelinegro, comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se hundieron en pánico.

-¡Suéltame Craig!-Lo empujó. No quería escuchar nada, ya no más. Comenzaba a recordar, no era bueno, no podría con tanto desconsuelo, podría romperse y si eso pasaba…

-¡Déjame terminar!

-¡No quiero escuchar más! Voy a ignorarlo… sí... No pasó nada así, todo fue un sueño…

-Tsk-Craig se enfadó y volvió a tomarlo de sus temblorosos hombros, lo lastimo por la fuerza con la que posó sus manos.

-Kenny, mírame a los ojos, hey, Kenny.

-¡Noooo! No te escucho.-Tapó ambos oídos. El otro chico retiro sus manos, Kenny se oponía a escuchar las últimas palabras. Luchaba para soltarse, luchaba pero la fuerza era diferencial.

-Lo siento, ¡Lo siento Kenneth! Tú…

-¡NO GRAIG!

-Estas muerto.

El acabado rubio se detuvo, dejo de moverse, bajo su mirada, no soltaba ni un sonido.

 _Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname,_ se repetía Craig.

 _Por favor… ¡No te vayas Kenny!_

Se balanceó, el cuerpo del rubio perdió fuerza, cayó de rodillas, Craig se arrodillo con él y le pasó una mano sobre su cabello, Kenny aun no reaccionaba.

-Lo siento…

La respiración de Kenny se aceleró descontroladamente, comenzó a temblar más que hace unos segundos. Él otro chico no hizo nada más que abrazarlo, ¡El entendía lo doloroso que era recuperar todos esos recuerdos!

Kenny gritó, liberó todo su dolor en un grito acompañado de un desgarrador llanto. Gritaba mientas se aferraba a sus cabellos. Craig también sentía dolor, verlo llorar así le dolía. Con un nudo en la garganta lo abrazó más fuerte, con fuerza para hacerle saber que él sigue ahí. Que no se irá no sin antes arreglar su pecado.

...

El viento que los recorría pareciese que llego ahí para llevarse lejos el desconsuelo.

Después de unos minutos llorando, la respiración de Kenny se estabilizó. Con poco aliento logró ponerse de pie.

-Tú…-Habló con un hilo de voz.- ¿Por qué me ignoraste esa noche?-Su voz eran tan frágil. Sus lágrimas aun caían.- ¡Si hubier-¡sí tú!

Kenny estaba rotó.

-¡Por tu cul-

-¡Kenneth McCormick!

Una voz se escuchó tras ellos, en la estrada del pasillo.

Un chico con un objeto en la mano, pagado al pecho. Era Butters.

-Stotch… ¿Desde cuándo está ahí? ¿Él habrá…?

-Leo…-¿Por qué tiene que aparecer en un momento así? Ken no será capaz de soportarlo.

-Craig, ¿Kenny está aquí?

-Sí.

Butters caminó, adentrándose al pasillo.

-¿Dónde está en este momento?

-Estas frente a él.

-Oh, ¿P-puede escucharme?

-Sí.

Suspiró, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, había llorado antes de venir, mas sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Kenny, ¿tú y yo hicimos una promesa, no es así?

El nombrado ni hizo nada, no podía, estaba sin palabras…

-¿Este celular es símbolo de nuestra promesa, verdad?

Kenneth reaccionó al celular en las manos de Butters. Era de él, y ahora que recordaba, sus ganas de haber cumplido esa promesa se incrementaron, al mismo tiempo también su resentimiento por ya no poder hacerlo.

-Kenny…-Diría tantas veces ese nombre porque no quiere olvidarlo, además, le gustaba mucho lo que le hacía sentir tan sólo mencionarlo.-A pesar que no puedo verte, que no pueda recordarte, aun así yo… aun mi sentimiento de amor que tengo por ti, no desaparece, prevalece. D-d-debo de a-amarte-Su voz se quebró. Y sus ojos azules desprendieron hermosas lagrimas.- demasiado…Ken… ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo ken!

-Le-leo…Yo t-también… te amo tanto… te amo, te amo, te amo, ojala pudieras escucharme, ojalá que pudieras tocarme, ¡Te amo!

Butters extendió su mano.

-Craig, ¿Lo estoy tocando?

-Sí.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-Llorando, quiere sujetar tu mano pero no lo puede hacer…También dice que te ama…y que…"Perdón por haberme ido y no haber cumplido mi promesa"

* * *

-Aaaaaaa, mi voz está ronca.

-…

Craig se encontraba acostado en su cama y el de naranja en un tenderete en el suelo con muchas cobijas, tenía una sábana cubriendo hasta su pecho. La ventana estaba abierta y la luz natural se filtraba por ella.

-¿Cómo sabia Leo dónde estabas? Quiero decir, exactamente trajo el celular hacía aquí y… ¿Qué hiciste?

-Le deje una nota en su libreta. "¿Amas a Kenneth McCormick?" debió de estarse debatiendo antes de salir de casa y venir con ese valor.

-Ya había llorado antes y lo volví hacer llorar, aah, soy cruel… No sé qué pensar. Habla carajo.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-Hmm, ya te pedí perdón por echarte la culpa sin pensar, soy tan infantil… a ver… respóndeme una pregunta.

-Dila.

-¿No tienes curiosidad por la promesa que hicimos Leo y yo?

-Cuando me encontré a Butters en el lago, me contó algo sobre escaparse juntos, ¿Es esa?

-Sí…

-Puedes decirme, voy a escucharte.

-Fue un día que Butters llegó llorando a mí, ya estaba cansado de las veces que él venía y me contaba el tormento que sus padres le hacían sentir. Ya llevaba tiempo pensando que… que escapáramos juntos, así que por impulso se lo dije.-Torció sus labios en un sonrisa y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas-Hubieras visto su expresión, fue realmente linda e inocente, al verlo, no me tuve duda que lo quería proteger, quería agarrar sus cosas e irnos lejos, muy lejos, dejando todo atrás. Tan sólo sacarlo de ahí e huir, era lo que quería. Lo planeábamos en la escuela, y cuando no podíamos hablar, nos mandábamos mensajes.

Tomó aire y ojeo a Craig, era cierto, él lo escuchaba.

-Después de semanas planeándolo, decidí contárselo a Stan y Kyle, ¿Adivina quién pego un grito en el cielo, como una madre enfurecida?

-Broflovski.

-Exacto, y Stan me apoyo. Lo discutimos por horas, Ky miraba por nuestro bien, me pregunto dónde íbamos a vivir, como nos mantendríamos, le dije que eso no importaba por el momento, se enojó por mi respuesta tan vaga, Stan trato de calmarlo y ahí fue donde comenzó la pelea entre ellos. Duraron días son hablarse, durante ese periodo casi pasaba algo terrible, los padres de Leo husmearon en sus mensajes, por suerte él borraba nuestra conversación sobre escaparnos. Así que decidí darle ese celular que traía hoy consigo, de algún modo creí que estarían seguros…

-¿La pelea donde Marsh me involucró fue porque había discutido con Broflovski?

-Sí, se encontraba molesto, se le hizo fácil desquitarse con él primero que lo provocara. ¿Te metiste a ayudarlo en la pelea?

-Algo así, eran muchos para él solo, no era justo.

-Lo bueno de esa pelea fue que gracias a ella Ky y Stan se reconciliaron y frente mío…No sabía que Ky pudiese llegar a ser así de sexy…

-No quiero saber eso, ¿Y, en que quedaron ustedes? Ah, ahora que recuerdo Tweek me dijo que estaba ayudando a Stotch sobre algo, no quiso decirme con que, ¿Stotch es tan cercano a Tweek?

-Ambos decidieron apoyarnos en todo, hasta estaban dispuestos a mandarnos dinero si lo necesitábamos... Amo a esos chicos. Supongo que sí era con nuestra huida, él me dijo que podía confiar en él. Y sí que es de esperarse, ni a ti te lo dijo.

-Por mí eso está bien.

-Y eso fue todo, le prometí que lo sacaría de esa casa y que estaríamos juntos por siempre… Bueno, hay que dormir Craig.

-Sí.

Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno de los dos podía pegar los ojos, Craig daba vueltas por la cama.

 _Demonios, no puedo dormir, ¿Qué es lo que pasara mañana? ¿Mañana voy a…?_

-Craig, ¿No puedes dormir?

-No.

-Genial.

Kenny saltó a la cama del pelinegro.

-Oye, bájate de aquí.

-¿Podrías… puedes contarme cómo fue que sucedió? Cómo Butters fue capaz de hacerlo, ¿Qué ocurrió esa noche?

-¿Podrás soportarlo?

-Sí.

-Está bien.


	17. Doble derrumbe

Lamento mucho la demora, pero aquí está el nuevo capitulo ¡y es largo! Espero y les guste.

* * *

Craig recostó su cuerpo y Kenneth se acomodó al lado de las piernas del azabache, quien observó la radiante esfera redonda que emitía una gran luz blanca iluminando la lúgubre noche.

-Desde que ocurrió el accidente rara vez salía de mi habitación, no tenía fuerzas ni para torcer mis labios para hablar. Había veces que por las mañanas estaba dispuesto a levantarme e ir de visita, como ese día.

 **Flash back.**

POV Craig.

-¿Por qué estoy escondiéndome detrás de este mugroso auto? No, está bien, no quiero entrar en ese lugar y topármelo, trataría de armar un escándalo y yo, obviamente no soportaría que me dirigiera ni la mirada.

Pete entró por esa puerta automática, tiempo suficiente como para haber tomado una decisión.

Me iré de aquí.

…

Huí, si mas huí. Rodee el problema, estoy decepcionado de mí mismo. No me importa, ya no importa.

Volteo al inmenso cielo, hay una manta gris cubriendo el vivo azul. El mundo no tiene color, todo está despintado, desconozco esta banca en la que estoy sentado, desconozco los juegos de metal, desconozco la cancha de básquet que esta frente a mis ojos, aun siendo mi parque habitual desde que era un niño. Lo desconozco porque no tiene color.

-Tweek…

-C-Craig.

-¿Hmm? _¿A quién pertenece está voz tan abatida? Volteo y es Stotch, frotando sus nudillos y vistiendo un suéter celeste_

-H-hola-Saludó.

-Hola.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

-Adelante.

Su rostro no tiene color. Sus ojos perdieron su inocencia, el brillo sensible que tenía en su mirada se difuminó, en cambio hay bolsas debajo de sus ojos y piel pálida adorna su rostro.

-¿C-crees que llueva esta noche?

-Tal vez.

-El pronóstico dice que sí.

-Ah.

-…

-…

Se esfuerza para mantener esa embusta sonrisa. Hoy hace una semana…

-Craig, ¿Me acompañas?-Levantó su cuerpo y no me miro a los ojos mientras me hablaba.

-¿A dónde?

-A perderme, para no regresar a casa.

 _¿Qué dijo?_

-¿Ha?

Decidí seguirlo, dijo que sólo quería ir por ahí, caminar por las calles de South Park, mirar la ofertas en tiendas de ropa, acariciar a los perritos en la tienda de mascotas y si tenía hambre, comer en cualquier puesto que sea apetitoso. No quería volver a casa, de es estoy seguro, porque yo tampoco quiero volver.

Como mencionó, se compró un helado de fresa y una dona.

Sonríe.

No deja de sonreír.

¿Ves? Veo una torre a punto de desmoronarse, o ya lo hizo, sin embargo sus escombros tratan de pegarse y justarse con su propio esfuerzo, eso es Leopold.

-¿Cómo en cuento tiempo oscurecerá?

-No lo sé. Una hora supongo.

-Oh, hamburguesas, iré al baño.

-Te espero.

¿Qué pasa por su cabeza? No puedo comprenderlo, ¿Es un idiota o es demasiado fuerte?

A los minutos llegó y me dijo que si lo acompañaba al lago Stark, ¿Y por qué no? Tan sólo estoy usando esto como una distracción, no quiero pensar que él estaba en su cuarto, que le lleva flores y que…

Sin darme cuenta llegamos al lago. Ambos nos sentamos.

A Stotch no le para la boca, no voy a callarlo, él también quiere olvidarse y distraerse por un momento. No estaba poniendo atención en lo que me decía, pero, una palabra hizo que volteara a verlo. Kenny, mencionó.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche.

-Dije que no quiero volver a mi casa, volver y ver las paredes me haría recordar lo que Kenny me dijo.

Él está consumiendo su sonrisa, desapareciendo como ese brillo de su mirada que se perdió.

-Él dijo que iba a sacarme de ese lugar…Ya no podrá hacerlo…

Butters se aferró a sus piernas y enterró su rostro en ellas, obstruyendo su facción de pesar.

En sus pensamientos sé que está preguntándose por qué una persona como McCormick tuvo que partir, por qué partieron su hilo de vida… o, con el diminuto pensamiento egoísta, puede preguntarse "Y si Craig hubiera cogido el celular, ¿Hubiese sido diferente?

No puedo atribuírselos a él, eso es lo que yo pienso.

-Mis padres…

Continúo hablando aunque su voz tenía plasmada su fragilidad.

Vas a destrozarte si continuas Butters…

-Mis padres tenían problemas con los padres de Tweek.

Escuche un sollozo.

-Ellos fueron, e-e-ellos…No puedo permitirme odiarlos, son mis padres…

-Siempre he pensado, eres una persona muy amable, a pesar de lo que has sufrido, eres amable… _¿Por qué la vida es así?_

-¿Eso crees? G-gracias Craig.-Soltó sus piernas y se puso de pie, dio unos cuantos pasos dándome la espalda, sus rubios cabellos se mecían junto con el viento.

-Ya no regresaré a esa casa, no quiero llamarla mi hogar.

-Si tú estás bien con eso, eres libre de decidir.

Noté que asintió.

-¿Puedo meterme al lago?

¿Por qué quiere meterse? De algún modo, desde que nos encontramos el día de hoy, no puedo apartar mi vista de él.

-¿Necesitas mi permiso?- Escuche que rió entre dientes. Después avanzó, sin quitarse nada de encima, él se metió al lago.

Dejo caer su cuerpo, lo relajo, extendió sus brazos y flotó, en esa agua cristalina y manchada de hojas arrancadas de los arboles cercanos.

-Craig.

-¿Qué?

-Si pudieras salvar a Tweek, ¿Lo harías?

¿Salvarlo? ¿De qué hablas?

-No entiendo tu pregunta.

-Hmm, entonces la cambio, si pudieras ir a donde está él ¿Lo harías?

¿Si pudiese verlo? No hay duda, podría comer mil espinas con tan sólo poder estar a su lado. Me di cuenta de lo mierda que fui con él, bravo Craig, sólo así puedes abrir tu congelado corazón.

-Claro.

-¿Sí? Yo también… si yo pudiera estar con Kenny…

Si yo pudiera estar con Tweek… agaché mi cabeza, apreté mis puños y me aferre a la idea de que él va despertar… ¡Voy a volver a verlo feliz!

-Y si te dieran la oportunidad de salvar a Kenny o a mí, ¿Lo harías?

-…

-¿Lo harías Craig…?

-Lo haría.

Sus preguntas entraron a mi mente, consumieron mi cabeza y me perdí en mis pensamientos, tratando de hallar una respuesta. Por minutos quedé con la mirada baja y repitiendo "Si hubiera" "Si hubiera" "si hubiera" ¡Ya de nada sirve! ¿¡Por qué me sigo reprochando algo que es imposible?!

No escuche ni un ruido más de Butters.

-¿Stotch?- Levante la mirada…No está.-Oye Stotch.-Mi respiración aumento, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Se sumergió?

Entre al helado lago, el frio calo en mis huesos, ¿Cómo pudo entrar y mojarse por completo?

-Hey ¿Stotch?

No lo encuentro, no veo la suficiente a través del agua. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Sumergí mi cara, abrí mis ojos bajo el líquido. No lo veo, no lo veo, no… Camino sobre rocas lamosas, no lo veo, no logro verlo…

¡Butters!

Mis ojos alcanzar a captar algo, es él, inmóvil bajo litros de agua gélida. Hago lo posible por alcanzarle y sacarlo del lago de lo más pronto. Lo subo a mi espada y lo llevo a la orilla.

Dejo su cuerpo en el piso apoyando su cabeza en mi antebrazo izquierdo, lo llamo y no responde, forcejeo su cuerpo y no se mueve ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-¿Butters? ¡Butt-

Un frasco oscuro y sin etiqueta sale de su bolsillo del suéter empapado. Es un frasco de pastillas…

No puede ser… no puede… su piel está pálida, muy pálida, estoy temblando, ¿Qué hago?

 _"Y si pudieras salvar a Kenny o a mí, ¿Lo harías?"_

-Si pudiera…

Busco mi celular con mis temblorosas manos ¡Carajo, está mojado! ¡No enciende!

 _"Si pudieras… ¿Lo harías?"_

Tomo en mis brazos su liviano cuerpo y corro lo más rápido que mis pies pueden. ¡En verdad su cuerpo es muy delgado y ligero! ¿Por qué Butters? ¿Por qué tengo que tenerlo en mis brazos de esta manera?

Corro.

Corro.

 _Craig, Tucker~ Craig, Craig, ¡Craaaaig!, Craig._

La voz de Tweek, la voz de Kenny, la voz de Butters, Token, Clyde, de mis padres y mi hermana resuenan.

¿Y si pudieras salvarlo?

 _Craig…_

¡Corro y corro!

Corro hasta llegar a la carretera. Al primer auto que pasa le grito desesperadamente, ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!

Voy a salvarte, resiste, por favor.

Estamos de camino al hospital, mismo donde está Tweek. ¡Su cuerpo se torna frio, cada vez más y más! ¡Detente!

Butters está perdiendo su color.

…

No entiendo que pasa…No entiendo. Los padres de Butters lloran, mi madre me dice que tenemos que irnos de ahí. Camino por el blanco pasillo con olor a medicamentos, agrio y alcohol, recuerdo su número de habitación.

* * *

Piso el primer escalón para subir a mi cuarto. Estoy todo empapado, debo cambiarme ya.

Siento un jalón en mi sudadera, es Ruby quien me detiene.

-H-h-hermano-Me dice llorando.

La envolví con mis brazos y le di un beso en la frente. Subí sin decir nada.

No encendí la luz, mejor que su luz me cobije esta noche. Abro las cortinas. Caigo de rodillas al borde de la cama. Poso mis brazos sobre ésta.

En el momento que llevaba a Stotch en los brazos pensé en mis amigos, en mi familia y en la persona quien amo, ¿Qué he estado haciendo?

¡Precisamente es mi egoísmo y mi apatía que provoco esto! ¿¡Por qué tengo que ser así?! ¡Me odio, me doy asco, no lo soporto!

¡Tengo la culpa! ¡Me asfixia y no puedo escapar de ella! ¡Quiero que me ahorque y le dé fin a todo esto!

Me levanto y comienzo a golpear todo lo que veo a mi alrededor, desprendiendo todo lo que siento. ¡Sé que me escuchan hasta la sala! ¡Sé que mi hermana pequeña y mi madre están escuchándome! ¡Perdón, pero no puedo más! ¡Pateo y golpeo, si vomito sangre de tanto lastimarme la garganta está bien!

El frasco de pastillas rodo por el suelo, cierto, estaba tan confundido que olvide dárselos… vacío el contenido en mi mano, son pequeñas y blancas…

Una, dos, tres…

Basta.

Cuatro, cinco…

¡No quiero más!

Y seis.

No saben a nada…

Volteo y la luz radiante de la luna se refleja en mis perdidos ojos ¿Por qué la luna y las estrellas son tan hermosas?

Quiero estar perdido en el universo… Hace tanto frio... ¿También hace frio allá? Algo gotea desde mis manos, ¿Qué es esto? Es oscuro y huele a… Oh, es sangre, sale de mis muñecas… escurren desde una cortada vertical.

Volteo de nuevo a la ventana y me doy cuenta que no hay una luna ni estrellas, está lloviendo. Caen gotas finas y chocan contra el cristal.

Veo borroso…el sonido se distorsiona y se aleja, tengo tanto sueño…

Escucho un trueno y cierro mis ojos.

 **Fin del flash back.**

Kenneth contiene las lágrimas con un puchero, sus mejillas están rojas.

-¿Q-qué? Deja de mirarme fijamente.

-¡Tuckeeer!-Se tiró hacía él y lo abrazó.

-Aahggg, quítate.

-No sabía que habías hecho eso por Leo… ¡Y tú también! ¿Por qué lo hiciste Craig?-Apretó más sus brazos, su cuerpo se sentía tan verdadero.

-No lo sé… sólo paso.

-Sniff, snif, eres un idiota.

-No digas eso mientras me estas abrazando de esta manera…

 _Sí, Butters y yo nos suicidamos, no lo soportamos, soy un frágil humano que se derrumbó de ver a la persona que ama de esa manera. No sé a cuento tiempo escuche esa voz, que me dio la oportunidad de salvarlo... desperdicie tres veces esa valiosa oportunidad… pero mañana todo será diferente, te lo prometo Tweek._

-Hey, hey, tú, quítate de encima, pesas-Echo un vistazo al rostro de Kenny, sus ojos estaban cerrados y con agua en sus pestañas, haciéndolas brillar.- ¿Te quedaste dormido?-Suspiro, extendió su brazo y miro sus muñecas. Estaba una marca vertical en su piel.- ¿Siempre estuvo ahí? ¿Cómo nunca la note? ¿O es que puedo verla porque ya estoy consciente de ello?

* * *

Salió el sol y Tucker abrió sus ojos. Su primera mirada fue al montón de cobijas, sin embargo un chico rubio no estaba entre ellas.

-¡Kenny!-Se levantó de un salto, golpeando algo al lado de él.

-Auch… ¿Por qué tal enterado desde temprano Craig?

-Oh… lo olvide.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en total silencio.

-¿Y qué pasará ahora?

-No lo sé.

¿Qué hiciste la última vez para ir ahí?

-Hice mis cosas cotidianas y luego vi el mensaje de Tweek.

-Míralo.

-Ya lo hice.

Kenneth hizo un pechero.

-Sólo nos queda esperar.

-¡Yo no puedo esperar!-Él rubio se puso de pie sobre la cama y gritó a todo pulmón- ¡Voz, sé que me escuchas! ¡Craig ya cumplió su sentencia, ahora es tiempo que cumplas tu palabra! ¿¡Cierto Craig?!

Él otro chico asintió con la cabeza.

-¡¿Y esa reacción?! ¿¡Acaso no quieres ver a Tweek lo más pronto posible?! ¿¡No quieres salvarlo?!

Kenny no sabía que Craig tiene que dar su vida a cambio por la de Tweek.

-¡Sí!-Craig al igual que su compañero se subió a la cama- ¡Voz, es tu turno de entrar en tu juego! ¡Ya realice cada una de las actividades que él hacía para comprenderlo, ya lo hice! ¡Ya lloré, ya me lastimé, ya recordé, ya entendí que lo amo más que a nada!

-¡Por favor! ¡Ya!

-¡Por favor!

Ambos sintieron un mareo intenso, sus rodillas temblaron y su cuerpo se balanceo para enfrente, cayendo de la cama. Fue como la bajada de un elevador, su estómago se contrajo y su frente sudo.

En un parpadeo estaban en eso lugar, negro y basto lugar.

-¿Qué paso…?-Preguntó Kenny a Craig que estaba frente a él.

-Estamos aquí, McCormick.

-Cierto…

-Es hora.

-Sí…

-Iré a buscar a Tweek.

-Bien… iré por Leo.

-Kenny…-Craig habló dándole la espalda, apretó su puño-Gracias.

-¿Eh?

Craig corrió sin esperar la respuesta del de naranja.

-Espera, ¡Craig!

-¡Ve por tu Leo!

-Ah… ¡Sí! ¡Ve por tu Tweek!-Sonrió.

Ambos corrieron sobre el agua negra, dirigiéndose a una nada, donde podrían encontrar su todo.

 _-¡Te juro que te encontraré Tweek y te salvaré! ¡Espérame un poco más!_

Sus pies andaban y no se detenían, en su memoria recordando esa noche, la noche del accidente.

Esa noche…


	18. Sin respuesta

_Hola~ no, no los he abandonado, sigo en este mundo (? Una disculpa por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, estaba muy ocupada que no podía ni respirar, pero bueno, por fin podré subir nuevo capitulo y ya darle fin a este fic. Los dejo leer._

* * *

-¡Ese maldito hijo de puta, esta vez me va a escuchar!-Gritó la madre de Kenny mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Sus hijos cenaban escuchando a su progenitora maldecir hasta por los mil demonios al inútil que tenía como marido.

-¡Estoy harta de los maltratos de ese bastardo!-Refunfuñó de nuevo.

-Está bien, puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿Pero no crees que vas a alterarlo y él-

-Hablaré con él.

-Con ese hombre no se puede hablar-Él hijo rubio llevó el vaso de agua a sus labios y tragó la desabrida comida. Echó una mirada a su hermana quien llevaba el tenedor a su boca sin decir nada y tranquilamente masticaba. Esto era el pan de todos los días.

* * *

Craig estaba entre sus sabanas recién lavadas, aferrando su mano izquierda a la funda de su almohada. Su corazón estaba roto, Tweek lo lastimó de una forma tan cruel y calmada, en un secreto entre susurros al oído de alguien más. No quería que su pecho doliera de esa manera, significaría todo el sentimiento que resguardaba por el rubio paranoico. Él no quería aceptarlo, su ex-novio se había impregnado en su cabeza y en esa tela recién lavada que ni con litros de aromatizante cubrían su aroma; había sido capturado de una manera desagradable, según él, imposible de negar.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! Tú, mi hermoso hijo, corrompido y manipulado por ese chico-La madre de Butters acariciaba los rubios cabellos del menor estrechándolo en su pecho.

-Esto no se va a quedar así. ¡Los padres de Tweek nos van a escuchar!

-¡No! Él no…-¡Él no tiene nada que ver con esto!

-Los mensajes dicen lo contrario.-Respondió su padre sin despegar su mirada al celular de Leo.

-No te preocupes hijo, él ya no va a contaminarte.

-No, por favor entiendan, ¡En realidad fui yo él que planeo todo!

Stephen metió el celular a su bolsillo del pantalón-Linda, nos vamos a la casa de los Tweak.

-Sí querido.

- _No, no, no, ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

Los molestos e impulsivos padres bajaron las escaleras seguidos Butters y directamente fueron a su coche estacionado afuera.

-Hey jovencito, tú te quedas aquí, no creas que no estarás castigado por tu comportamiento.

-Pero papá, yo-

-Nada, esto no se discute-Leopold dio un paso hacia atrás y la puerta se cerró en su cara, escuchó el click del seguro.

-¿Qué hago? No quiero involucrar a Tweek, es inocente.

Rápidamente subió a su habitación y busco entre sus cosas el celular que le fue dado por Kenneth. Marcó al menor de los Tweak.

* * *

Tweek trataba de leer un libro de historia, tenía que estudiar antes de examen, sin poder captar una sola palabra, se estremece en su silla y toma un sorbo de café, que ya estaba frio.

Dejó caer su cara sobre ese libro. Se encontraba desbastado, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la pelea donde no pudo hacer nada antes de los golpes físicos. Pensar en Craig y Pete le partía en alma, y al recordar se tragaba pedazos de vidrios.

-Craig…-Susurró, sus ojos picaron. Soltaría una lágrima pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono celular. -¡Gaaah! Que susto.-Tomó dicho objeto y desconoció el número, pero aun así contestó.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola Tweek…

-¿Eres tú, Butters?

-S-sí, esto, tengo que decirte algo urgente.

-AGH, ¿Qué pasa?

-Mi… mis padres vieron nuestros mensajes, en donde me decías que era buena idea irme con Kenny… fui descuidado, de la nada aparecieron tras de mí y me lo arrebataron, ¡Lo siento!

-¡Jesucristo! No te preocupes, si ello-

-¡Van para tu casa, no pude hacer nada para detenerlos! No… ¡Me dio miedo hacer algo para detener su paso! ¡En verdad lo siento! P-p-perdón Tweek…

-¡GAH! ¡No lloresbutters! Estaré bien.

-No los conoces… no puedo salir de mi casa, las puertas están cerradas y las ventanas no pue…

-Cálmate, sabré como arreglarlo.

-Sniff, perdón… Realmente te has superado a ti mismo, ¿No?

-¿Eh?

-Nada, confío en ti y sé que puedes lograrlo, snif.

-Ah… arggh, bien, tengo que bajar, nos vemos.

-S-sí, nos vemos.

Tweek colgó y sin pensar, bajo a la planta baja. Sus padres estaban en la cocina, su madre tenía unos papeles en la mano y él padre una calculadora y unas cuantas carpetas al lado.

-¡Mamá, papá! Tengo algo que explicarles.

-Ahora no Tweek, ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?

-No importa, GAAHHG, sólo escúchenme.

Ninguno de los padres mostró interés.

-Los Stotch se dirigen hacia acá, con un cuento que no es verdad, ¡Bueno, si es verdad pero no como ellos creen! AGGH, verán, Butters me pidió ayuda con ¡AGGH! ALOG-Trabó sus propia lengua- Y Y ¿¡Me están escuchando?!

-¡Te dije que estamos ocupados Tweek!-Su padre levantó su voz y dejo caer el montón de papeles al suelo-¡Perfecto! ¿Ves lo que causas?

-Ah, ah… perdón…-

-¿Así que te metiste en problemas y ellos vienen para acá?-Esta vez su madre habló-Si es tu culpa, tienes que arreglártelas solito.

-¡No es miculpa! ¡GAAH! ¡Estoy ayudándolo! Deben de saber muy bien aghh, como son los padres de Butt-

El sonido de un auto estacionándose interrumpió su testimonio.

-¿Muy tarde?

Tocaron ferozmente la puerta, podría abrir hasta el vecino a tres casas. El señor Tweak no tuvo de otra más que abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches, ¿Se les ofrece algo?

-Sí, mi esposa y yo estamos aquí para advertirles el comportamiento de su hijo.

-¿Qué sucede con Tweek?-La señora Tweak asomó su cabeza.

-¡Su hijo es una muy mala influencia para nuestro Butters! ¡¿En dónde está?!

Linda abrió la puerta sin avisarle a nadie, entró a zancadas y vio al tembloroso de Tweek a un lado de las escaleras, a paso pesado se dirigió hacia él, la madre de Tweek se molestó y se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Usted no tiene derecho a entrar a una casa así como así!

-Discúlpeme, pero su hijo necesita ser educado.

-¡Perdóneme usted, pero no puede venir a pararse aquí a decirme como debo de educar a mi hijo!

Ambas madres echaron chispas por los ojos.

-Ya Linda cálmate. Lo que pasa es que vimos unos mensajes que Tweek le enviaba a nuestro hijo.

-¿Qué clases de mensajes? ¿Indecentes quizá?

-No, él lo incitó a que se escapara con otra persona.

-¿A que Butters se escapara? ¿Tú Tweek?

-¡GAAAH! ¡Hay una explicación muy razonable!

-¡Y no lo niegas! ¿¡Por qué contaminas a nuestro hijo?! ¡Él es tan buen niño y tú lo desvías del camino! ¡Ya sabía que personas como tú son malas para la sociedad!

-¡Hey, no insulte a mi hijo! ¡Él no tiene la culpa de que usted sea una mala madre!

Los cuatro mayores comenzaron a discutir, entre insultos y algo de jaloneos, Tweek observaba de nuevo.

 _-Otra pelea más… ya basta…_ -Tapó sus oídos y cerró sus ojos.

Después de minutos a peleando gritos, gracias al cielo que no pasó a mayores, los Stotch cruzaron la puerta de salida.

-Vete a tu habitación, estas castigado.

-Sí…-Tweek subió el primer escalón y escucho un ruido proviniendo de afuera, no le dio importancia y camino con la espalda curvada y sin ánimos.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz?! ¡Ni siquiera saber cocinar y me pides que sea mejor!-El padre de Kenny tenía a la peliroja tirada en el suelo, golpeándola en el estómago.- ¡Hija de perra!

Karen se encontraba en una esquina llorando y tapándose los oídos para no escuchar los gritos de su madre.- ¡Basta papá!-Gritó con sus ojos cerrados y con miedo en su voz.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Mi hija Karen?

Él padre estaba más que ebrio, a tres metros de distancia podías oler su asqueroso olor a tabaco y cerveza barata. Caminó hacia su hija.

-¡Hey bastardo! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!-Él chico rubio lo amenazó desde la otra esquina de la habitación.- ¡Si le pones un dedo encima juro que te matare!

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando estas temblando de miedo?

-No lo hago.-Kenneth fruncía el ceño y el fuego de odio alumbraba sus pupilas ¡Jamás permitirá que ese desgraciado tocara a su hermana!

-¿Y qué dijiste que vas a hacer si la toco? ¿Matarme? ¿Tú? ¿A tu padre? ¡Ja!

-Hijo de-

Él hombre cayó de rodillas quejándose del dolor, la Sra. McCormick había roto el palo de madera que tenía guardado bajo el sofá, por si se presentaba una situación así, esa era el último recurso.

-¡Toma a Karen y vete a tu habitación y no salgas! ¡Ni se te ocurra llamar a la policía!

Kenny corrió hacia su hermana y la jaló del brazo, casi arrastrándola llegaron a su cuarto y cerró con seguro, que no resistiría mucho tiempo.

-¡Mierda!-Pasó una mano sobre su cabello.-Voy a-

-Hermano, ¿Por qué no puedes llamar a la policía?

-No vendrán.

-¿por qué?

-Por varias razones, cuando seas más mayor te lo explicaré, pero lo más importante en este momento es ayudar a mamá.

Karen abrazó a su hermano, sus hombros temblaban y dejaba salir pequeños sollozos.

- _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Siendo sincero yo solo no puedo, está demasiado feroz… ¡Carajo! ¡No puedo proteger a Karen y a mi madre al mismo tiempo que peleo con él! No, si puedo, no… tengo que sacar a Karen antes de que algo malo pase, ¿Entonces que- ¡Oh!_

Buscó su celular entre su cama distendida. Con agilidad marcó a Craig.

-Vamos Tucker, eres él único que conozco que tiene fuerza suficiente para ayudarme con este tipo-El sonido de espera se le hacía eterno, entre más pasaban los minutos más desesperante se volvía-¡Contesta!

-El número que uste-

-¡Mierda, Craig!-Volvió a marcar, de nuevo no contestaron al otro lado.- ¡¿Qué hago?! Bueno… llamare a Stan y Kyle para que se llevan a Karen y a mi madre de aquí…

Coloco el celular en su oreja y espero.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Stan! Qué bueno que contestas, estoy en problemas.

-Oh, ¿Ahora qué hiciste?

-No se trata de eso, necesito que vengas a mi casa y te lleves a Karen a tu casa y la dejes quedarse contigo.

-¿Por qué? Lo siento amigo, estoy muy lejos de mi casa ahora, ¿Es muy urgente?

-¡Si!

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Está todo bien?

-No, no lo está, ¿Kyle estará en su casa? Él pued-

-Está conmigo.

-¡Mierda!-Kenny golpeo la pared, Karen se asustó y se alejó de él-¡En verdad los necesito ahora! ¡Mi padre se salió de control y no puedo hacer nada!

-Tranquilo, iremos lo más rápido para allá, ¿Quieres que avise-

-No, sólo vengan y llévense a Karen.

-¡Espéranos Kenny!

-¡Si!

Colgó. Sin rendirse volvió a marcarle a Craig. Él no contestó.

-¡Contesta maldita sea, Craig!

Marco de nuevo, pero esta vez a su celular que tenía Leo.

* * *

Butters recostado en su cama, abrazaba sus piernas y entierra su rostro el ellas. Muerde sus labios para no llorar. Una gran carga pesa en sus hombros, sabe que cosas desalmadas pueden hacer sus padres, con tan sólo querer "protegerlo" ¡vaya basura!

"Su" teléfono suena contesta rápidamente cuando lee la primera letra del nombre quien llama.

-¿Hola?

-¡Leo! Qué bueno que contestas, necesito que me hagas un gran favor, quiero que le marques a Tweek y que le digas que llame a Craig, ¡Él muy hijo de puta no me contesta y necesito su ayuda ahora!

-Ah, ¡Sí! Déjamelo a mí.

-Gracias Leo-Butters se sonrojo y dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro. Está a punto de decir de nada cuando un gran estruendo se escucha por la otra línea, alcanza a distinguir el grito de una mujer.

-¿Ken? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Agh, esto… no puedo mentirte… la verdad del porque necesito a Craig es….

* * *

Tweek de nuevo frente a ese libro de historia, pelea psicológicamente consigo mismo. Suelta un suspiro exagerado. Nunca le había deseado el mal a alguien como lo hace ahora, odiaba con todo lo que se le puede llamar alma, a los padres de Butters, por supuesto que él quisiera que Leo fuera liberado de todo aquello y más si esta junto a la persona que ama, ¡No podría ser más feliz de otra manera!

Su teléfono suena absorbiendo todos sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?

.¡Tweeeek! ¡Ee-essto es terrible!

-¡¿Qué pasa?! Agh, Butters me asustas.

-Me llamo Kenny y me dijo que le llamaras a Craig, lo necesita urgentemente para que lo ayude-

-No llamaré a Craig.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no! ¿Okay?

-¡Es de vida o muerte Tweek! ¡Por favor!

-Si me mas una explicación puede que lo piense.

-¡No hay tiempo! No le entendí muy bien a Ken, pero dijo que su padre se salió de control y que está apunto de matar a su madre, y que quiere tocar a Karen, ¡y que sólo Craig en estos momentos puede serle de ayuda!

-Oh Dios mio, ¿Él está bien?

-Al parecer, ¡p-p-pero escuche unos golpes y el reaccionó a eso! ¡Tengo mucho miedo que algo le pueda pasar! ¡Y estoy encerrado! ¡Tweek, llama a Craig, por favor!

-¡Lo haré! ¡AAGHH! No Creo que me conteste, de todas maneras, iré yo, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados después de escuchar esto.

-¿En verdad? ¡Yo también iré a ayudarle!.. ¿No crees que seremos un estorbo? Si requiere a Craig es porque necesita su fuerza…

-¡La fuerza no lo es todo!

-¡Eso es! ¡Iré por Kenny! ¡No lloraré más!

Colgó si despedirse.

-Pff, ¿Quién más se ha superado a si mismo, Butters?

...

-¡GAAAH! Padre… tengo que ir a un lugar-

-Estás castigado, ¿No lo entiendes?

-Sí, ¡pero es urgente!

-No.

-¿Me dejan arrggh, explicar?

-No. Sube a tu habitación, ahora.

-¡No! ¡Tomare el maldito carro y me iré porque yo quiero!

-¡Hey!, ¿y ese tono?-Regañó su madre.

-¡He dicho que tengo que salir ahora! ¡Un amigo está en problemas!

-Bien, toma las llaves del carro y vete, pero si cruzas esa puerta, no vuelvas en toda la noche.

-¡Por mi AGGHH, está bien!

Dicho y hecho, Tweek tomó las llaves, salió de casa y se subió al auto. No había apreciado el cristal frente a él, pequeñas gotas de agua estaban plasmadas por todo este. De tantos gritos no se había percatado que comenzó a llover.

* * *

-Tsk, comenzó a llover. Karen, busca un suéter, saldremos de aquí.

Con celular en mano, le marco al pelinegro, que después de tantos intentos no contestaba el celular.

* * *

En casa, Craig escucha la lluvia, su hermosa luz de luna se fue y en cambio tiene el canto que hacen las gotas al chocar contra la ventana.

Su molesto celular había estado vibrando por un largo tiempo. No se inmutaba por el llamado. Sus ánimos estaban a niveles demasiados bajos.

De nuevo esa molesta vibración, está vez, se levanta y va por su pertenencia que no lo dejaba relajarse. Ni siquiera vio de quien eran las llamadas, sólo aplasto por unos segundos el botón y apagó el celular. Chasqueó la lengua.

* * *

El rubio se encontraba frente a su padre, tambaleándose de ebrio sin embargo son ojos feroces y molestos.

Bajo la lluvia Karen tomaba la mano de Kenny, era recorrida por la mirada de su padre, asqueroso padre.

Ella tenía tanto, tanto miedo, por nada del mundo quería que su hermano saliera lastimado por su culpa. Observó a Kenneth, no despegaba la vista de ese viejo. Las gotas resbalaban por su cabello. No había tenido tiempo para tomar un suéter o algo con que protegerse, él hombre había derrumbado la puerta de una sola patada.

El monstruo que tenían enfrente, es el mismo monstruo que los atormentaba desde pequeños. Karen lo llamaba padre y Kenneth hombre. Sin dudarlo escupiría en su tumba. Era hora de terminar esto. Saldar cuentas después de tantos años.

-Karen, vete lejos, corre todo lo que puedas y pide ayuda a alguien.

-¡No voy a dejarte! ¡Él va herirte!

-Que te vayas, ¡Ahora!

La chica se intimido por la voz de su hermano ¿Qué más podría hacer, más que correr y pedir ayuda? Sentía ser un estorbo…

-¡Vete!-Kenny la empujó y su padre se balanceó por él.

Karen corrió, entre charcos siguió corriendo…

Y Kenny peleaba con su muralla de golpes y tortura.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos, bayo~


End file.
